


Moments

by punkniallisbestniall (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/punkniallisbestniall
Summary: Chelsea just happened to be lucky enough to have the right amount of talent to go on tour as the opening act for One Direction. When Chelsea falls for Niall, will her past ruin their relationship?





	1. Anticipation

Chelsea was terrified. She glanced at herself in the mirror, still in awe of the fact that everything she had worked so hard for was now right in front of her.

"Just breathe. Do you want me to finish your hair now or after rehearsal?"

Chelsea glanced up so see Kelsea walking in, carrying the last of her supplies into the cramped room. Chelsea was grateful for Kelsea. The girl was not only her hairstylist, but her cousin and best friend as well.

"Is it that obvious that I'm nervous?" Chelsea sighed.

"Dude, I've known you for like forever, I think I know when you're nervous," Kelsea scoffed, setting her curling iron and assorted brushes on the counter against the wall.

Chelsea tapped her fingers on the green Formica countertop. "Yeah, yeah. This is crazy though. I never thought I'd be opening for one of the biggest bands in the world."

Kelsea ruffled Chelsea's hair playfully. "You should have, though, you're awesome. Don't think about it like that though, think of all your fans out there waiting for you."

"You always know what to say," Chelsea grinned.

"'Course I do," Kelsea laughed, "now, go to sound check then get your ass back here so I can tame your mane."

Grinning, Chelsea stood from the chair, hugging the blonde. "See ya soon."

Chelsea headed out to the corridor, looking for the rest of her band, feeling excitement start to chase away the nerves. This was what she had dreamed of, what she had worked so hard to achieve. Singing was her passion and she couldn't wait to share her songs with the world.

Chelsea grabbed her acoustic six-string and made sure it was plugged in before taking her spot on stage. She glanced around the room while she waited for Erik, her bassist, to finish tuning. Security was milling about, but otherwise the room was empty. She wasn't surprised, everyone was either on their way or waiting outside for the doors to open. She took a moment to enjoy the silence. When she came out on the stage later, every seat would be packed, not because of her, no, but because of the headliners of the tour, One Direction.

Her drummer Alex caught her attention to let her know they were ready to run through a couple of songs. Chelsea shook her hand before grabbing a pick from where they were secured to her mic stand. She took a moment to collect herself before she began to strum.

\-----------------------------

Kelsea faintly heard the first notes of "Another Day" filtering into the backstage area via the monitors set up behind the stage. She hummed along as she finished setting everything up, making sure her curling iron was plugged in. She already knew exactly what she would do with Chelsea's hair tonight.

Everything felt surreal to her as she moved about the room. She was on tour. Going from city to city with the person she considered her best friend. She loved her job, if she could even call it that and she knew the time spent with Chelsea would be fabulous.

She didn't even mind the cramped van that she shared with Chelsea and the band, Alex, Chris, Erik, and Neal. It was like a small family, all of them got along well, always joking around with one another.

She was also excited she was able to bring Bunny along. Chelsea didn't care as long as she kept him in his carrier in the van and didn't let him escape from hotel rooms and dressing rooms.

The greatest perk for her, she had to admit, was getting to see bands up close and personal from the side stage, rather than from a seat in the audience.

Kelsea heard the last few notes of Chelsea's ending song and turned to her hair products, ready to work. She was going to make Chelsea look great for the first show on the tour.

\--------------------

Chelsea handed her guitar off to Erik to make sure it was tuned before she headed offstage towards her dressing room. She strolled down the hall back to her room, pausing to snap a photo of her name on the door. She paused and opened her Instagram app. After choosing a filter she posted it with the caption, 'Such a surreal moment! Thanks to everyone who made this possible!'

She pushed the door open and crossed the room, flopping in the chair. "Work your magic, Kels."

Chelsea watched in the mirror as Kelsea curled her hair, spraying each wave with hairspray to set it. "I'm so glad you came with me," she hummed.

Kelsea grinned, letting another lock of hair slip from around the curler. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Chels. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, you're the best," Chelsea replied as she twiddled the ring on her thumb.

"Of course I am," Kelsea giggled. "Relax, you're going to be great. And I'll be on the side, cheering you on."

Chelsea smiled, pushing her nervous thoughts away. She glanced in the mirror, amazed at how Kelsea was able to know exactly how she wanted her hair styled without having to say a word. Her brunette tresses tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves, framing her high cheekbones. Kelsea had swept Chelsea's bangs across her forehead in light feathers of hair, knowing Chelsea was self-conscious of it.

"There, all done. Don't mess it up until after the show."

"Yes ma'am," Chelsea mock saluted, receiving an eye roll from her cousin.

Chelsea glanced at the clock. Anticipation and excitement set in as she saw it was almost time for the show. "We better get up there. I don't want to be late the first time."

"Alright, lemme grab my iPhone." Kelsea picked the device off the table and tucked it in her pocket. She turned towards the door, "let's do this."

Chelsea led Kelsea out of the room and down the corridor to where the stage was. She met with the guys and huddled them all into a circle. "Sound check went well and I have the best band a girl could ask for, backing me up. Let's rock it."

They all high-fived and the guys climbed the steps to take their places. Kelsea helped Chelsea get her guitar strap over her head without tearing up her hair and squeezed Chelsea's hand reassuringly before scurrying off to take her place in the corner of the stage. Chelsea had gotten a bit of courage from the cheers when her band took the stage and hauled herself up the stairs to the stage. She smiled as the spotlight illuminated her and she realized there were people out there screaming for her.

"How about we start the show?" she grinned as clapping and yelling went up around her. She grabbed her pick from earlier out of her pocket and started strumming the intro to "Another Day", the song currently making the rounds on the radio.

Chelsea soon lost herself in the show, performing to the audience as if she had been born to do just that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsea stood to the side, snapping photos of Chelsea and taking videos of the crowd reaction. Chelsea would post the photos and videos on her various internet sites for free PR.

Kelsea felt a burst of pride as Chelsea ended her penultimate song, the crowd cheering loudly.

"She's rather good." Kelsea jumped as a voice spoke from the shadows to her left.

"She's brilliant, I'm very proud of her." Kelsea preened, keeping an eye on Chelsea as she conversed with the stranger.

"You know her well then?"

Kelsea let out a huff of air. "Only my whole life. I'm Kelsea, her best friend and cousin."

The man stepped forward from the shadowy side stage. "Nice to meet ya, Kelsea. I'm Louis."


	2. Backstage

"I'm Louis."

Kelsea somehow managed to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. Shit, shit, Kels fucking say something! "Uh, I'm Kelsea."

Louis held his hand out and Kelsea succeeded in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Kelsea."

"Yeah, you too." Kelsea had the sudden urge to hit herself for being such an ineloquent fucktard. She watched as Louis looked up before the stage lights dimmed, signaling the end of Chelsea's set. "Come on, we'll meet her in the corridor."

Kelsea nodded, following him down the steps and couldn't help but to take a peek at him as he walked away. Jesus, his ass, Kelsea sighed to herself before plastering what she hoped was her least creepy smile on her face.

\------------

Chelsea rode the high of the performance off-stage, grinning at her band as she squeezed past the roadies moving her stuff to get ready for the next group.

Chelsea shook her head when she saw Kelsea talking animatedly to some guy. Kelsea wasn't obsessed with guys per se, but if Chelsea ever lost her in the club, all she had to do was find the hottest guy in the room and Kelsea was there.

Chelsea did have to admit this guy was rather attractive, albeit familiar looking. She approached the two of them quietly, standing off to the side.

Chelsea saw Kelsea glance at her before Kelsea grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over. "Chelsea, this is Louis."

Ah, so that was why she recognized him. She took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Louis, are you excited for the show tonight?"

Louis smiled and for a moment Chelsea thought she would have to hold Kelsea up from falling to the floor.

"I am. The first show of the tour really sets the mood for the rest of the tour."

"I definitely agree, the crowd is pumped to see you guys."

Louis shifted on his feet, "they seemed to enjoy you as well."

Chelsea felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing. "T-thanks," she stuttered.

"You're quite welcome."

Chelsea smiled, "It was nice meeting you Louis, but I'm dying for a bottle of water and my flats."

Louis let out a small chuckle, "I'll see you around."

Kelsea watched as Chelsea walked off before she turned her attention back to Louis. His smile had melted her heart. "I uh, guess I should go with her, but we'll be watching later. Fuck that sounded creepy."

Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Kelsea was pretty sure her legs turned into Jell-O. "It's quite alright, I understood. I'll see you later." He winked and Kelsea decided to nope the fuck out of there before she did something she would end up regretting.

Kelsea scurried down the hall and away from Louis, flinging the door to the dressing room open and deposited herself on the sofa.

Chelsea glanced up from the book she was reading. "Problem?"

"Did you see his eyes?" Kelsea sighed dreamily.

Chelsea stuck her bookmark between the pages and closed the book. "Who, Louis'? Yeah..."

"They were like the color of the ocean and the sky mixed together."

Chelsea shook her head at her friend. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno," Kelsea muttered, rolling over on the sofa.

Chelsea snickered to herself. "Just wait until you meet the rest of the band. You won't know what to do with yourself."

"And you? You got dibs on anyone?" Kelsea queried, waggling her eyebrows.

Chelsea sighed, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. "Kels, you know how I feel about all that."

Kelsea rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Chelsea, babe, I'm not saying you gotta go fall in love, I just wanna know which one you think is hot."

"I mean, honestly, they're all pretty cute. But, you can have whoever you want." Chelsea smiled, trying to reassure her friend.

"Then I totally call dibs on Louis."

Chelsea grinned, "You always know how to make me laugh."

"I do try. Now that you're all rested, wanna go catch the end of this set and be in place to see the boys play?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Finally, something you say makes sense." Kelsea laughed, standing from the couch and stretching.

\-------

Chelsea followed Kelsea out, flipping the light switch to the off position. She was happy that Kelsea was having fun and meeting people, but even Kelsea didn't know the feelings Chelsea was hiding about herself and relationships in general. After Marcus, she didn't know how she could ever trust a guy again. Or herself for that matter.

She shuffled her feet against the concrete, moving to catch up with Kelsea. "The show went well tonight. I still can't believe this is our life!"

"I know right?" Kelsea agreed, pausing at the steps to the stage. "I'm so proud of you."

Chelsea blushed and gave Kelsea a quick hug. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Of course! Now, let's go watch a concert!"

Chelsea led Kelsea to the area on the side of the stage for family and personal friends. The group playing was more well-known than she was, but they still didn't have the draw of One Direction. They were good, all of the members were animated and crowd pleasers. Chelsea took mental notes of what to do to better her own performance.

As the set ended, Chelsea and Kelsea shifted out of the way so that the roadies could set up for the main attraction. Chelsea's eye caught the rack of guitars being rolled onstage and a pang of jealousy ran through her.

Kelsea nudged Chelsea. "You know one of the guys plays guitar like you."

"It's probably just rhythm guitar," Chelsea scoffed.

Kelsea rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "I give up on you."

"You love me." Chelsea stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Yeah, yeah." Kelsea waved her hand in the air at Chelsea, turning away from her to watch as the guys took the stage.

Chelsea glanced as they walked onstage, trying to remember their names. Louis entered after the guy with the curls and Chelsea thought Kelsea's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Chelsea watched as Nell, no, Niall, picked up his guitar. 'Let's see what you've got', she thought to herself as the crowed screamed and the last two guys took their place.

"OMFG they're so HOT!" Kelsea squealed into Chelsea's ear. "Well, except Niall, he's ugly and Irish."

"What's wrong with being Irish? I'm a quarter Irish!" Chelsea huffed, crossing her arms.

"Whoa, chill Chels." Kelsea raised an eyebrow, watching her friend with an odd look on her face.

"I'm just saying."

"Uh-huh..." Kelsea rolled her eyes yet again but hushed as the show began

+++

"I take everything I said rude about Niall back, okay?" Chelsea mumbled sheepishly.

"Yeah, so much for your "rhythm guitar" idea." Kelsea emphasized her point with finger quotes.

Chelsea huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut your pie hole."

Kelsea smirked, flipping her hair. She stopped abruptly as Louis walked over, another bandmate in tow.

"Kelsea, Chelsea, this is Liam."

Liam smiled shyly and gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, Liam," Chelsea smiled, holding out her hand.

"You too, Chelsea," Liam smiled.

Louis dramatically held a hand to his chest, faking a look of amazement. "He speaks!"

"Shut up, Louis," Liam grumbled playfully. "I talk plenty."

"Don't let him fool you, girls," Louis whispered in a conspiring tone, "He's a total bookworm and hardly speaks."

"Probably because you don't let him get a word in edgewise," Chelsea retorted.

Louis feigned a hurt look. "She sings and throws shade."

Liam gave Chelsea a thankful smile. "He just can't handle the truth."

"I'm right here...anywayyyyy, we came to let you know we were going to get pizza and wanted to see if you were hungry."

"Yes!" Kelsea interjected, making sure Chelsea wouldn't ruin this chance for her.

"Sounds good," Chelsea agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Louis laughed, heading out of the building.

+++

Kelsea walked alongside Louis, chatting about the tour and what cities they were excited to visit. 

"I can't wait for the European leg of the tour," Louis explained. "It's nice to be that close to home."

"Chelsea has been to London and Paris, but I've never left the USA."

Louis smiled, "well if you need an English tour guide, you have one."

"Well thanks," Kelsea beamed, "I appreciate that."

"Ah, it's nothing."

Chelsea smiled at how well it seemed Kelsea was getting along with Louis.

"So, Liam, what are you excited about for this tour?"

Liam glanced at Chelsea and smiled softly. "Probably knowing the positive impact we have on people."

"That's a great thing. I feel the same way. I want to leave positive vibes wherever I go." Chelsea looked up at Liam, a smile ghosting across her lips.

He held the door open for her as they walked up to the pizza shop. "Oh, thanks Liam."

"Not a problem." He followed her through the door, looking around. They stood off to the side as Kelsea and Louis ordered.

"Thank you guys for inviting us," Chelsea spoke, shifting.

"Not a problem. We invited the guys from Northeast, but they already had plans. Glad you could make it though."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chelsea grinned, and she would have been lying if she said she wasn't disappointed by the appearance of Kelsea, Louis, and five boxes of pizza.


	3. Pizza

Kelsea helped Louis carry the pizzas into the guys' much larger dressing room.

"Pizza!" Niall exclaimed, leaping over the table and ripped a box from Louis' hands. "Mine!"

"Careful, we've got guests, Ni," Louis warned.

Kelsea shook her head in wonder at how different all the guys were.

"Haz, Zayn, pizza!" Louis called, putting the pizza boxes on the table. "Would you like a drink Kelsea, Chelsea?"

"Water for me, please," Chelsea answered, taking a seat next to Liam.

Kelsea sat on the sofa adjacent to Chelsea. "Do you have Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah, I'll get the drinks." Louis nodded and went to get the drinks for the girls.

Kelsea looked up as she heard people entering the room. Her chest constricted and she was pretty sure that her heart had stopped beating altogether. She watched as the one and only Harry Styles ran a hand through his hair. 'I mean dayum, I knew he was hot but fuckkkkkk.' Kelsea tried to calm her now erratically beating heart as Harry lowered himself to the couch between the arm and Niall. Kelsea grabbed Chelsea's hand and squeezed hard, smiling sweetly when Chelsea looked over.

"We have visitors, I heard?" Harry rasped in his Cheshire accent, winking at the girls.

"That's Kelsea," Liam introduced, pointing at the blonde. "This is Chelsea, she's our opener."

"Thanks for inviting us," Kelsea managed to get out, praying that Harry wouldn't look directly at her.

"Pleasure is all ours, I assure you," Zayn smirked, sliding into a chair next to Chelsea's.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, turning away. "So, next time, pizza is on me," she announced.

"Awesome, I love pizza!" Niall exclaimed, a piece held high in his hand.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

******

Harry was telling a hilarious story about the time he played a prank on Niall when Kelsea choked on the Dr Pepper she was drinking. Suddenly she was coughing as the drink spewed from her nostrils, stinging her nasal passage. She tried to see through her tears to grab a napkin. Harry leaned forward pressing one into her hand.

Kelsea dabbed at her eyes, with the napkin before standing up. She tried not to trip and was surprised when Harry grabbed her arm to steady her. She let him lead her to the small bathroom in the back of the room, blinking the tears from her eyes. "I feel like an idiot," she mumbled, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Hey now, you're fine, happens to all of us." Harry smiled reassuringly as he turned the lights on, grabbing the towel from next to the sink. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. It just hurts a bit."

Harry gave her a wide smile, revealing his dimples. Kelsea nearly swooned and hoped he didn't notice. "You didn't have to do this, Harry."

"No problem, love." Harry handed her the towel. "I don't mind."

Kelsea took the towel with a trembling hand and tried to sop up the soda from her shirt. Luckily she had worn her favorite black tee shirt with the pocket on the front, so it was hard to see, but she knew it would be sticky when it dried. She wiped her face off and handed the towel back to Harry. "Thanks, again."

********************

Chelsea laughed to herself as she watched Kelsea follow Harry. "So how long did you fall for it, Niall?"

"Not too long, Harry's crap at keepin' secrets." Niall leaned back, propping his feet up on the table.

"Kelsea and I like to play jokes on each other. One time she put wash-out dye in her bottle and convinced me she accidentally perma-dyed my hair pink."

The guys laughed along with her. "So what happened?" Zayn asked, leaning closer.

Chelsea scooted closer to Liam subtly. "After I threatened to shave her head in her sleep, she told me it was wash-out. I got her back later though."

"How?" queried Niall.

Chelsea smirked. "Replaced her hairspray with starch."

"Niceeeee."

Chelsea laughed, leaning back. "We're always into something crazy."

"I'll bet."

Chelsea stared over at Zayn. The hell was with him?

"Chill, Zayn, let's not run her away," Liam growled.

Zayn grinned. "Nah, I think she's gotta be worried about you, mate."

Liam narrowed his eyes and Chelsea felt more confused now than ever.

"Now, now, let's play nicely together," Louis scolded, grabbing another slice of pizza.

\------------------------------

Kelsea walked out of the bathroom, ready to not be alone with Harry any longer. It wasn't that she didn't like being able to talk to him, but the circumstances were so pitiful that she just wanted to crawl into a hole.

She headed back to the sitting area, flopping into a chair, ignoring the smirk plastered to Chelsea's face. She watched as Harry gracefully took his chair, running his fingers through his hair again. Kelsea kept her eyes on him, watching the way he talked with his hands, how he ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them. She focused on keeping up with the small talk, thankful she could multi-task.

Kelsea glanced over and saw Chelsea almost leaning over into Liam as Zayn spoke, waggling his eyebrows at Chelsea. Kelsea could feel how uncomfortable Chelsea was from across the room. Help me the brunette girl mouthed.

"So, it's been a good time, but we better get going. We'll see you later." Kelsea sat up, tearing her eyes away from Harry.

"Aw, must you?" Harry pouted and Kelsea almost broke down and stayed.

"It's not like we won't be seeing each other again."

"Definitely will miss seeing you though," Zayn grinned, watching Chelsea creepily.

Kelsea stood quickly, looking from Zayn to Liam, attempting to read their reactions to each other.

Chelsea stood, nodding to them. "Thanks for the food and drinks, see you guys tomorrow."

\-------------------

Chelsea grabbed Kelsea's arm as they pushed through the exit door, heading towards the van. "Thank you for saving me. Zayn is so fucking creepy."

"He's the definition of a fuckboy, Chels. He wanted in your pants."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "He's disgusting."

"Yeah, well at least you had Liam next to you."

Chelsea laughed softly. "You wanna tell me what happened with you and Harry in the loo?"

Kelsea huffed, shaking her head. "Nothing. He handed me a towel, made sure I wasn't dying."

"It wasn't nothing with the way you were looking at him."

"Chels, he's fuckboy extraordinaire. Like, one round of sex and he's done."

Chelsea opened the door to the van, climbing into the row she and Kelsea shared. Chelsea spoke to Alex who was driving the first shift and checked to see the others sleeping already. "Sorry for being late, we were invited out with the guys from 1D."

Alex dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand and started the vehicle.

Chelsea watched them roll out of the parking lot for a moment before she turned back to her friend. "You're quick to make a judgment on him. He was being nice to you."

Kelsea sighed, grabbing her blanket and pillow from the seat that all of the luggage was stowed on. "Chels, just trust me. I can read his type. Different girl every night, I assure you."

Chelsea let the subject drop, reaching for her pillow and cell phone. She opened her notepad and began typing out a bit of song that had come to her.

"So, you and Liam?" Kelsea yawned, snuggling down against the pillow.

"Me and Liam what?" Chelsea asked, looking up from her phone.

"Well, there's something there, is there not?"

Chelsea sighed. "He's nice, but I've literally known him for a few hours."

"You were talking to him quite a bit. Louis acted like it was a big deal," Kelsea stated matter-of-factly.

"He's nice, that's all."

Kelsea closed her eyes. "Hm. Well, if you're happy, I'm happy."

Chelsea smiled as she realized she was blessed to have a friend like Kelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, don't kill me for the creepy Zayn references. 'Cause I love that bugger to death. He gets redeemed later on.


	4. Secrets

The next week of the tour flew by in a whirlwind of cities and venues. Chelsea was sure she had seen more road blurring past the window than anything else, but she wasn't complaining. She was, in fact, ecstatic, enjoying every performance, every show. True, it was exhausting, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She just hoped Kelsea was having as good of a time as she, and by the look of Kelsea's Instagram, she was loving it.

Chelsea knew they both were having a fantastic time hanging out with the guys of One Direction. The seven of them usually hung out before shows, playing pranks, running around on bikes and boards and scooters, and once they even nabbed a golf cart and rode it around.

They had continued their evening meet-ups, turning it into almost a tour ritual. They traded off on who would pay, what food they would get, and who had to make a store run when they were out of drinks. One time during one of the escapades, Chelsea and Niall had drawn the short straws and they had gone over to a convenience store a couple of blocks over. Chelsea was comfortable in her relative invisibility, but they still had Niall to worry about. Right about the time they reached the store, a fan recognized him and ran up for a picture, flailing wildly. On impulse, Niall had grabbed Chelsea by the waist, pulling her close. The girl stopped, startled for a moment before slowing down, walking up to them at a more normal pace. They'd had a good laugh about it when they returned, telling everyone how the poor girl seemed awkward asking for a photo with Chelsea standing there.

Chelsea and Kelsea had been walking to their room when Liam had jumped from around the corner with a clown mask on and Kelsea would constantly show everyone the photo of Chelsea's face as she screamed. Chelsea and Louis had rescued Kelsea from where Zayn had cornered her, flirting dangerously with the other girl. An exasperated Louis ended up dragging Zayn off by his shirt while Chelsea was bent over in laughter at the shocked expression on Kelsea's face.

\---------------

Chelsea reminisced over the past week as they waited to check into a boutique hotel in Upper Manhattan. Chelsea and Kelsea were standing off to the side with their luggage while the hotel processed their rooms. They had waved to the guys who had been escorted to their rooms. Chelsea's band had also been checked in and gone up, but Chelsea didn't mind waiting. It was the first of three days off before back to back concerts in the city.

"Sorry for the mix-up." The clerk's voice startled Chelsea from her thoughts. She realized she had been staring at one of the exposed brick walls and she hoped that no one thought she was crazy.

"It's perfectly fine," Chelsea smiled, taking the keys before grabbing the handle of her suitcase. "Ready Kels?"

Kelsea nodded and picked up her bag, following behind Chelsea to the elevator. Chelsea pressed the 'up' button and shifted her purse from one shoulder to the other. "We're in 1206, I got a card for each of us, in case you want to do something without me or whatever."

Chelsea handed over one of the plastic key cards to Kelsea before hauling her luggage into the now open elevator.

"Thanks," Kelsea spoke, pushing the twelfth floor button. "I'm actually really glad we're getting a break."

"Me too," Chelsea yawned, stepping into the hallway as the doors slid open.

Kelsea lugged her valise across the threshold of the elevator. "I wonder what room the guys are in."

Chelsea paused to check the sign with room directions. "Dunno, I'll text Liam once we get settled in."

"I bet you will," Kelsea grinned as Chelsea turned around to glare at her. "I hope they have something fun planned."

They walked down the hall to their room and Chelsea had just slid the key and unlocked the door when the door of the room across the hall flew open and Harry and Louis stumbled out, laughing hysterically. The two held each other up as their eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard.

Harry caught sight of the girls and straightened abruptly, running his hand through his hair. "Well, hello ladies."

"Hi Harry," Kelsea greeted. "And Louis."

Louis smiled, removing his arm from around Harry's shoulders. "Glad you could make it, finally."

Chelsea wedged her suitcase into the door to keep it from closing. "They accidentally switched our reservation, but they fixed it rather quickly. So, you two are across from us?"

"Mhmm," Harry answered, pulling down on the hem of his shirt. "Louis and I are here and Niall, Liam, and Zayn are two doors down in 1209."

"Anything planned for tonight?" Kelsea asked sweetly as she saw Chelsea about to head into their room.

Harry glanced at her, the corner of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "Louis found a club he wants to go to, so it appears we're all going now. We'd love for you two to join us."

Chelsea opened her mouth to politely decline, but Kelsea quickly spoke over top of her. "Sounds great! We were planning on going shopping first, but we are definitely free this evening."

"Per-fect," Harry laughed, his eyes shining. "We'll meet you in the lobby at ten."

"See you then."

Chelsea pushed open the door as Harry and Louis ran down the hall and started banging on the door, yelling for Niall to open up. Chelsea dragged her suitcase over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Kels, I just wanted to sleeeeeeeeeep."

"And miss partying? With gorgeous men? What has happened to you?"

Chelsea rolled over, giving Kelsea a sharp look. "I have never been a partier, but I'm going, I promise."

Kelsea beamed happily. "Yay! We get to go shopping in New York City!"

Chelsea chuckled, sitting up on the bed, her feet hanging over the edge. "I keep forgetting you've never been here before."

"Oh shut up miss 'I've been to other countries'."

Chelsea stood, looking out the window. "Hey, you'll soon be able to say that."

Kelsea squealed, clapping her hands. "I cannot wait!"

Chelsea smiled widely, turning to grab her wallet. "Are you ready to go shopping? I literally have nothing to wear to a club. You know I need you to help me pick out a dress, I'm awful at it."

"That's because you think you look awful in everything. Jesus, you're thin and have amazing boobs," Kelsea huffed, shaking her head at the brunette.

"Yeah, well, I wish I had your ass."

Kelsea smirked. "Not everyone can be as blessed as me." Kelsea grabbed her purse, shoving Chelsea's wallet in for her.

+++++

Chelsea looked through a rack of dresses in the front of Lord & Taylor. She couldn't decide between a navy blue sheath dress with silver accents, and a red A-line. She sighed, taking them both off the rack and wandered off to find Kelsea at the back of the store.

Kelsea had grabbed a slinky gold bodycon number and a plum colored sheath dress that she loved. She looked up as she heard Chelsea walk over and say her name. "Hey, I was just getting ready to come find you."

"I can't choose between these two dresses." Chelsea held each one up in turn.

Kelsea pulled her towards the fitting area. "Try 'em on and we'll decide that way. I'm having a similar dilemma."

Chelsea motioned for an attendant to assist them and thanked the woman as she unlocked adjoining fitting rooms for them.

Kelsea walked into the door marked four while Chelsea took six. Kelsea toed off her shoes before stripping down and pulled on the plum coloured dress. "Chels, you ready?"

Chelsea was in the middle of struggling to pull the red A-line over her head. "Gimme a sec," she mumbled through layers of fabric. She managed to get the dress down and smoothed the hem out. "Alright, I'm coming out."

Chelsea unlocked the door and stepped out, looking down at the floor sheepishly. "Well?"

Kelsea ran her eyes over Chelsea as she turned. "You look good. Liam won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Shut up Kels," Chelsea huffed, looking at the floor. "You though, look lovely."

Kelsea wrinkled her nose as she looked in one of the full length mirrors. "I'm not quite sure about the colour though."

Chelsea turned and headed back into the fitting room. She fought her way out of the dress and hung it back up before taking the navy dress off the hanger. She unzipped the back of it and slipped it on before using the mirror to aid in zipping it back up. She liked how she looked in the dress, but still wasn't sure.

Kelsea switched between dresses and stared in the mirror at herself. She loved the way that the gold dressed hugged her curves and how the light glinted off of it as she moved.

"I'm ready," Chelsea called, walking out.

Kelsea headed out and Chelsea took one glance at her before she knew immediately that Chelsea needed to purchase the dress, and stat. "You look gorgeous, sexy, Kelsea. Get the dress, right this instant."

Kelsea did a little shimmy, giggling. "You think so?"

"I know so. So, uh, how do you feel about this dress?" Chelsea frowned at herself in the mirror.

Kelsea smiled softly. "You look beautiful. If you curl your hair, every guy in the club will be looking at you."

"I highly doubt that," Chelsea stated softly, turning to look at her friend. "Look at my competition."

Kelsea huffed. Chelsea never believed that she was as pretty as everyone thought she was. Kelsea knew the reasons why Chelsea had these issues, but it still hurt her to see her friend belittle herself so often. "Just trust me, you look amazing."

Chelsea gave a small smile. "I know I say this all the time, but I am so glad we're friends, that we're here together."

"Me too babe. Let's get dressed so we can get back to the hotel and eat something."

Chelsea nodded, looking at herself in the mirror once more before going back to swap the dress for her jeans and shirt.

++++++++++++

Kelsea was applying foundation in the hotel mirror while Chelsea curled her hair. They were jamming out to one of Chelsea's self-made playlists which mainly consisted of the Eagles, Journey, and the Beatles. Chelsea was singing along to 'Desperado', Kelsea harmonizing along with her.

Kelsea grabbed Chelsea's kabuki brush, holding it up to ask if she could borrow it to use with her frost. Chelsea nodded, letting a curl fall loose from the curling iron. Chelsea sprayed just a bit of hairspray to set her wavy curls so that they wouldn't fall out as soon as she walked out of the bathroom. Chelsea glanced at herself once more to make sure her eyeliner was even before turning off the curler.

Kelsea was applying mascara and watching Chelsea put on lipstick. "What, do you think this is too much?" Chelsea asked self-consciously.

Kelsea sighed. "You are beautiful, so hush."

Chelsea pursed her lips, huffing, but she let the comment slide. "Ready?"

Kelsea nodded, grabbing their clutches and handed Chelsea hers.

Chelsea tapped her fingers nervously on her arm as the elevator began its slow decent to the lobby.

Both Chelsea and Kelsea were pretty sure their jaws hit the floor as the elevator doors slid open with a ding, revealing the men they were going to the club with.

Harry was leaning against the arm of the leather couch, talking animatedly with Liam. His jeans were stretched tight over his legs and a floral shirt was half tucked into them. The collar of his shirt gaped open and a silver paper aeroplane lay against his chest. Kelsea was pretty sure he had styled his hair with his hands, the curls lying against the tops of his shoulders.

Louis was splayed on the end of the couch next to Harry, his white converse propped on the coffee table in front of him. Kelsea's eyes traveled along his lean legs that were wrapped in blue trousers that she was pretty sure were tighter than Harry's. His black t-shirt stretched across his chest and he swiped at his fringe lazily with his fingers as he laughed at something Niall had said.

"Looks like we're all here," Zayn grinned, standing from the chair he'd been lounging in and stretched. The tails of his black button-down rode up, exposing his hip bones that stood out in stark contrast to his tan chinos. He pulled down on the hem and fixed his jacket, waiting for everyone else.

Liam rolled his eyes and glanced up at Chelsea. He smiled and she returned it, thinking he looked rather nice in his grey t-shirt and dark washed jeans. She glanced over at Niall who had tousled his hair, something she thought looked rather fitting with his ripped grey denims and navy blue shirt. "Ready?" Louis grinned, fluffing Niall's hair as he stood up.

"Seems like it," Kelsea answered as they began to walk towards the door.

+++++++++++++

Chelsea had lost everyone she came with in the crowd of bodies, it seemed. She decided to make her way over to the bar and took a stool, hoping she'd see someone she knew.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

Chelsea looked up at the bartender, a sweet-looking girl whose nametag told Chelsea she was Brooke. "Rum and Coke, please."

"Rough night?" Brooke asked, grabbing a plastic cup from behind the bar and started to fix Chelsea's drink.

"Lost everyone I came with," Chelsea laughed softly.

Brooke nodded, smiling as she handed Chelsea her drink. "They'll turn up eventually. Stay around here long enough and one of them will come by."

As if to prove Brooke's point, just as Chelsea took her first sip, Louis meandered over, wobbling on his feet slightly. "Chelsea!" he exclaimed, grinning brightly. "Are you having fun yet love?"

Chelsea took another sip of her drink, contemplating. "Well, obviously not as much fun as you, Louis."

"'m not thaaaat drunk, dear," he slurred, leaning against the bar. "Look, have a bit of fun, come dance with me, you can touch the arse that people kill for."

Chelsea nearly choked on her drink. "Excuse me?"

"Come on loveee, everyone wants to." Louis hopped up on the bar top, waving Brooke over. "Love, do me a favour, give this beautiful arse a little squeeze."

Chelsea wanted to die of secondhand embarrassment as the bartender grabbed a handful of Louis' arse and the guy grinned, hopping off the bar, grabbing Chelsea's hand. "Come on, you're going to dance."

Chelsea faintly heard Brooke mumble something about how she hoped her husband Nick never found out, but the words were drowned out as she was rushed towards the dance floor.

Chelsea struggled against him, but he had a grip on her hand and was determined to pull her into the crowd. Louis let go of her hand and she found herself face to face with Liam.

"I thought I lost you!" he shouted over the music. "I see you got a drink."

Chelsea nodded. "Louis found me at the bar and dragged me over here. Where is everyone?"

Liam shrugged, dancing to the beat, let's just dance for a bit, yeah?"

Chelsea nodded before downing the rest of her drink and made her way to the rubbish bin, tossing it in. She squeezed through the crowd back over to Liam, hoping Kelsea was okay.

+++++++

Kelsea was pretty sure this was the most drunk she had ever been and deeply regretted ever allowing Louis to talk her into a shot contest. She looked around and spotted Zayn dancing with a girl who had introduced herself as Brittany before they all were separated. She caught a flash of blue and suddenly Louis was in front of her again. "Heyyy, got those Jagershots lined up in the booth, let's goooo."

Kelsea laughed at how his words were almost running together and tailed after Louis. They slid into the booth, laughing and each picked up a shot glass. "To friends to get drunk with," Kelsea toasted.

"To friends!" Louis laughed and they both tipped back their drinks.

Kelsea closed her eyes and swallowed, hitting her glass against the table when she put it down. Louis laughed and she caught his gaze. Her mouth went dry as he stopped laughing abruptly, his blue eyes locking with her hazel eyes. Kelsea watched as he slowly licked his lips, leaning in closer before pressing his lips to hers. Kelsea kissed him back, shifting as he pulled her close.

Louis pulled her bottom lip between his teeth gently, causing Kelsea to let out a soft moan. He kissed her again, his hand resting on the bit of thigh showing from where her dress had hiked up slightly.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he whispered, pulling her from the booth.

Kelsea, still winded from the surprise of the kiss, nodded, grabbing her clutch. She grabbed Louis by the hand, leading him through the crowd and to the exit. Neither of them saw Harry staring at them from across the room, a sour look on his face.

Louis wrapped an arm around Kelsea's waist and kissed her neck as she hailed a taxi, fumbling in her clutch for her phone.

Louis opened the cab door and pulled Kelsea in as she typed her password in with shaky finger. 'Chwls lou and me hotwl u sleep w/Haert – kels'

Kelsea tossed her phone back into her bag and wrapped her arms around Louis' neck, kissing him. Louis smiled against her mouth, kissing her hard as he slid his hands down her back, bunching up her dress in his hands. Kelsea slipped her hands into his already tousled hair and tugged softly, eliciting a moan from Louis. Kelsea smirked, nibbling on his jaw as Louis squeeze her arse in his hands.

They stumbled out of the cab at the hotel, Louis handed the driver enough to cover the fare plus a sizeable tip before he lumbered after Kelsea. She was waiting for him by the elevator and he yanked her in as the doors opened.

Kelsea found herself being pressed up against the wall of the elevator and fuck if it didn't turn her on. Louis was kissing her neck, his fingers sinking deep into her hair. Kelsea could feel his arousal as he pressed her harder against the wall. A small whimper escaped Kelsea's lips as Louis ground up against her, sucking on her lips.

They managed their way out of the elevator and down the hall, pausing for sloppy kisses in between steps. Kelsea pulled him to her as she made it to the room she and Chelsea were sharing. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, kissing him soundly as she fumbled with her keycard in the door.

They fell through the door together, laughing as Kelsea kicked off her shoes, tugging Louis' shirt over his head. She paused to admire the tattoos for a moment before he smirked, tugging at the strap of her dress.

Kelsea slipped out of her dress, watching with lidded eyes as Louis unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them down onto his hips. He sashayed over to the bed before stripping his trousers off completely. He moved closer, crowding against Kelsea before pushing her onto the bed.

Louis tripped and fell, laughing onto the bed next to Kelsea before kissing her again. He unhooked her bra, tossing it aside before kissing each of her collarbones. Kelsea shivered. Hooking her fingers into the band of his pants, silently telling him to remove them.

Louis obliged, pushing them off and Kelsea was not disappointed by what was revealed. Louis followed her view and smirked, "like what you see?" he slurred, yanking off her panties.

"I'd like it more if you'd do something with it," Kelsea chuckled, spreading her legs in an invitation.

Louis raised his eyebrows, climbing between her legs. He kissed her again as he grabbed himself, sliding into her. Kelsea gasped, wrapping her legs around him, grabbing one of his shoulders as he thrusted quickly. She closed her eyes, both of them moaning as they worked up to their climax. Louis' mouth was hot on her neck, sucking at the skin as he groaned out her name, releasing, Kelsea tugged in his hair as she arched up under him, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Well fuck," Louis mumbled. He caught his breath, his arms wobbling as they held him up.

Kelsea blinked, flinching as he pulled out, flopping on the bed. What the hell even just happened?

+++++

Chelsea looked around the club for Kelsea, wondering where the hell she had gotten off to. She pulled her phone out to call the girl, but noticed she had received a new notification. She opened the message and rolled her eyes. Typical, as usual, she was the one left alone while everyone else went off without her. Chelsea shoved her phone back in her clutch and scanned the crowd. She finally spotted the person she was looking for and walked over. "Harry?"

Harry glanced up from where he was staring at his phone. "Chelsea, hello."

"Looks like you and I are roommates for the night." She wondered how the hell she even would explain this to Harry.

Harry shoved his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, I saw them leave earlier."

Chelsea wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but Harry looked almost...hurt. "We can round up the others and then leave."

"I'll just go tell Niall we're heading out. I don't want to ruin their night."

Chelsea nodded, understanding exactly how Harry felt. "I'll wait here for you."

She watched as Harry walked off, rubbing her face with her hand. How awkward would this night be? Her eyes glanced across the room and she was surprised to see Niall sitting at the bar, nursing a bottle of Stella. She made a note to ask Harry about it if she got the chance. Harry slipped between two sets of couples on the dance floor and made his way over to Chelsea. "Alright, we're set."

Chelsea smiled softly. "Sorry to put you out like this."

Harry sighed, walking out the door with her. "Louis...he's, I mean he's lovely and all, but he's got a bit of a problem with the ladies."

Chelsea waved down a taxi and motioned for Harry to get in before she slid after. "I see." She glanced over to see Harry staring out the window as the taxi moved forward. His nose was almost touching the glass and his breath was appearing in little puffs of condensation on the window.

She wouldn't push him, hell she barely even knew him, but if he wanted to talk, she'd at least be there to listen.

They split the fare as they arrived at the hotel, walking through the lobby to the elevator. Chelsea kept silent, feeling more awkward the closer they got to Harry's room.

Harry unlocked the door and walked in, flipping the light switch. Chelsea followed silently, making it a point to avoid the door across the hall.

"You can borrow some clothes if you'd like to take a shower."

"Are you sure?" Chelsea turned to look at Harry.

Harry nodded. "If you don't mind sweats and an old t-shirt."

Chelsea laughed, thinking that it was exactly what she wore at home anyway. "That's fine, I really appreciate it."

Harry nodded and handed her the clothes. "Go ahead, ladies first."

Chelsea showered quickly, washing the smell of the club out of her hair and off her skin. The towels the hotel provided were soft and she wrapped one around her wet hair after pulling on Harry's clothes. It felt weird to her, being in a guy's clothes, especially when they weren't dating, barely knew each other really.

Chelsea sent Kelsea a quick message to let her know she and Harry had made it back safe before putting it on the table and pulling the covers down on Louis' bed.

Chelsea was reading when Harry came out of the bathroom. She glanced up, pushing her glasses higher on her nose as he dried his hair off. She was surprised when Harry sat on the edge of her bed. "Still awake?"

"Mmm, no, I read in my sleep," she joked and grinned when Harry laughed.

"I talk in my sleep, I hope that doesn't bother you."

Chelsea laughed, "Maybe we'll have a conversation in our sleep then."

Harry smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Chelsea?"

Chelsea put her book down and took off her glasses. "What did you mean in the taxi, about Louis?"

Harry frowned, working out what to say. "I just don' want to see anyone get hurt. Do you think there's something between them?"

Chelsea saw the way Harry bit his lower lip and fiddled with his ring when he asked the question.

"Harry, you like her, don't you?"

Harry blushed, looking away. "Look, it's just, I- okay, I do."

Chelsea smiled, patting his arm in a comforting way. "Look, let's see what happens in the morning. I think everyone is running on too little sleep and too much alcohol."

Harry nodded, his curls bouncing. He stood up, climbing into his bed and turned off the light.

"Harry?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "Yes, Chelsea?"

"Why did Niall seem so sad at the club?" Chelsea asked, frowning in the dark.

She thought that at first Harry had fallen asleep until he startled her by speaking. "He's just a bit homesick, I think."

Chelsea felt like there was more to the story, but Harry wasn't going to tell his friends' secrets to her. "Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Chels."


	5. Awkward

Chelsea blinked her eyes open, yawning. She stretched in the bed before sitting up. She had pushed the covers halfway down before glancing over at where Kelsea was sleeping. Suddenly she was confused when she realized there was a half-naked man in the bed. What the… oh. The pieces clicked into place as she set her feet on the floor, padding to the loo quietly. She looked at herself in the mirror before splashing a handful of water on her face.  


Chelsea walked back out, smiling as she was greeted by Harry.  


“Good morning, did you sleep well?” He asked, stifling a yawn.  


Chelsea smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I did. You?”  


Harry ran a hand through his hair, tousling his tresses. “Quite well, thank you.”  


Chelsea glanced at the door, sighing. “I probably need to go do damage control. Do you mind if I keep your clothes until I wash them?”  


“You don’t have to do that,” Harry replied.  


Chelsea shrugged with her hand on the door handle. “Its fine, I want to.” She opened the door and stopped abruptly as she came face to face with Niall, his hand raised to knock on the door.  


“Oh, uh, hi.” He stuttered.  


“Good morning, Niall.” Chelsea smiled.  


Niall blinked, lowering his hand. “Um, is Harry in there?”  


Chelsea nodded; noticing how pronounced his Irish brogue was when he seemed nervous. “Go on in, he’s up. I’ve got to go kick Louis out of my room so I can get dressed.”  


“Right, I see. Well, I guess I’ll see you around?”  


“Can’t get rid of me, really,” Chelsea grinned as he moved to let her out of the door. She crossed the hall, unable to see him watching her as she went. Chelsea took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.  


++++  


Kelsea was awoken by a strange pounding noise. She groaned, her mouth dry and head aching. She flopped her arm over and sat up when it collided with a body. “What the fuck?” She looked over, frowning as she realized Louis was naked and in her bed.  


“Make the noise stop,” he whined, shoving a pillow over his head.  


Kelsea grumbled under her breath, shoving on her dress and padded over to the door, opening it. “What?”  


“Morning sunshine, I would like to get dressed.” Chelsea smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  


“Whossat?” Chelsea heard Louis ask.  


“Chelsea. Get dressed, she wants her room back,” Kelsea answered, turning around in time to see Louis struggling to pull his jeans up his legs. Kelsea held the door open for Chelsea to enter.  


Chelsea walked through, feeling more and more awkward by the second. She placed her clothes on the bed. She heard the door open and hoped Louis was leaving. “Oh, Chelsea, glad Haz could share his clothes.”  


Chelsea felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and heard Louis cackling as the door shut behind him.  


“You and Harry? I thought you liked Liam.” Kelsea couldn’t believe Chelsea had slept with Harry, as hypocritical as that was. Chelsea had told her that she didn’t like anyone, was talking to Liam, and yet she comes out of Harry’s room wearing his clothes.  


Chelsea sighed, opening her suitcase. “Swear it’s not what it looks like. Even though you have no room to talk. Harry let me borrow something to sleep in after I showered. And for the last damn time, Liam and I are only friends, like you kept saying Louis and you were.”  


Kelsea bit her lip, knowing Chelsea had every right to say what she had. “I was drunk, he was drunk. It was an awful idea.”  


“How do you feel about Harry?”  


Chelsea’s question caught Kelsea completely off-guard and it felt as if her heart had fallen into her stomach. “Wh-what?”  


“I see the way you look at him Kelsea. Look, anyway, he wanted me to warn you about Louis.” Chelsea rubbed her face, feeling more exhausted than she had the whole tour.  


“Chelsea, it’s nice that you and Harry shared stories and braided each other’s hair or whatever, but I know Louis is a fuckboy. It was sex. No feelings and shit.” Kelsea held up a hand before Chelsea could speak. “And before you start, I do not have feelings for Louis, other than knowing he’s a great kiss and has a lovely arse.”  


“I just don’t want you being heartbroken.”  


Kelsea laughed, hugging Chelsea around the neck. “Trust me; this heart is staying whole for a very long time.”  


\------------------------  


Chelsea and Kelsea were walking side by side to the fitness center, bottles of water and iPods in hand.  


“No, but remember when you tried to feed bunny that one time at home and you fell into the cage?”  


Kelsea nodded, laughing. “You just fucking stood there and looked at me! Laughing your ass off.”  


Chelsea grinned, opening the door for her. “I love it when it’s empty in here.”  


The pair headed towards the treadmills, plugging their headphones into one ear each so that they could still talk as they ran. Chelsea glanced in the mirror before she pressed the start button. Her eyes had dark circles around them from the lack of sleep, but it was nothing a good foundation wouldn’t solve.  


“Hey Chels, remember when you fell off the swing set at the park and that kid nearly ran over you?”  


Chelsea groaned, “will you ever stop bringing that up?”  


“Nope,” Kelsea grinned, speeding her treadmill up to a running pace.  


Chelsea shook her head and started her playlist, sticking her phone in the cup holder.  


Kelsea glanced up when she heard the door open and watched in the mirror as Harry and Niall entered. She waved at Chelsea in the mirror and caught her eyes, nodding inconspicuously to her. Chelsea glanced up in time to see Niall pulling his shirt over his head while Harry grabbed the free weights. Just as was her luck, the universe being as against her as it was, Chelsea tangled her hand into her headphone cord. She tried to free herself and miss-stepped, sending her flying backwards off the treadmill, landing her nearly at Niall’s feet.  


Kelsea shrieked, hitting the emergency stop button before she jumped off her treadmill. “Chels, are you okay?!”  


Chelsea nodded, blinking her eyes against the woozy feeling in her head. “I think so, yeah.”  


“Now you didn’t have to go falling over on my and Harry’s account,” Niall joked, a smile on his face.  


Chelsea looked up at him, his blue eyes catching hers. She smiled before looking around for her phone, pulling it to her by the headphone cord. “I am so sorry and embarrassed, and wow.”  
All four of them broke out into laughter and Niall held a hand to help Chelsea up. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet and she smiled slightly as their hands lingered before they pulled away slowly.  
Kelsea watched the interaction between Chelsea and Niall. Interesting. She glanced over at Harry who raised his eyebrows as if to ask ‘you saw that too?’ Kelsea cleared her throat and smirked at how Chelsea and Niall jumped. “Are we gonna stand here all day, or?”  


“Right, yes. Like they say, get back on whatever damn horse bucked you off.” Chelsea stretched her knee out stiffly before making her way carefully onto the treadmill. “I’m forgoing the headphones this time; I don’t want to break something today.”  


“The only thing you’re breaking is hearts,” Kelsea mumbled, rolling her eyes.  


“Did you say something?” Chelsea questioned, looking over as she started walking.  


Kelsea shook her head. “Me? Nothing at all.”  


Chelsea tried to calm her erratic heart and looked in the mirror. She blushed as she saw Niall watching her and they both looked away quickly. Niall was so sweet that Chelsea had overlooked him. Was she missing out on something great? Chelsea scoffed at herself. He was just making sure she was okay. He’d have done the same for Kelsea or Zayn or whoever. She wasn’t special. She had learned that long ago. She had nothing to offer a guy. She wasn’t funny or smart or all that pretty if she were being honest. Yeah, she could sing, and yeah she had this great job, but she wanted someone to see the real her and accept her, flaws and all. After she and Marcus broke up Chelsea had all but given up on life. Not because she needed a boyfriend to be happy, but because of what he had said to her when he left. Chelsea had already had problems trusting people, believing that they truly enjoyed being with her and then Marcus had said she was worthless and boring and he didn’t think anyone would be happy with her and all of the problems she carried around with her.  


So as far as Chelsea was concerned, a bit of light flirting, and a smile here and there, those things wouldn’t hurt. But she would never let anyone in just for them to turn around and hurt her all over again.


	6. A Little something More

The next day, Chelsea woke much earlier than what her alarm was set for. She laid in bed for a minute, staring at the ceiling before kicking off her covers and getting up. 

She meandered to the shower, noticing a bruise on her leg from her fall yesterday. She sighed as she stepped under the hot water. She was glad they had gotten some free time, but was ready to get back to the tour. The amount of fans showing up for her and singing along was amazing. She wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for her fans. From those that had followed her first videos to the ones that started listening when she hit the airwaves, it didn't matter. Her fans were the reason she was where she was. 

After her shower she dressed in her Manchester United sweats and a grey tee shirt, deciding to take a walk around the area of Manhattan they were in. She knew they were close to the northern part of Central Park so she turned and headed in that direction. 

The sun was just breaking over the treetops, beams of light spilling through the leaves turning them a bright gold. She held her phone up and snapped a picture, sitting on a bench to post it to Instagram. 

A soft breeze spun tendrils of her hair around her face and she sighed happily, listening to the sound of the leaves rustling. She stood up, checking the time and followed the pathway deeper into the park. She stopped by the fountain, sitting on the edge and watched some pigeons pecking at the ground, scattering when anyone walked by. 

She thought it was rather romantic, and a wistful feeling touched her heart as she saw couples walking around holding hands and cups of Starbucks. She stood quickly, shoving her phone into her pocket as she trudged back towards the hotel. 

\-------  


She was standing by the elevator reading a few emails when the quiet of the morning was broken by a loud "oi!" 

She spun around to see Niall walking towards her, two pieces of toast in hand. She raised an eyebrow and he pointed at her sweats. "No. No no no, you should be wearing green, missy." 

"No way. I support Man U only." Chelsea grinned, pressing the button for the elevator. 

Niall huffed, scurrying towards her. "If you think you're getting away that easy, you're wrong. Do you even watch footie?" 

Chelsea looked at him incredulously. "Do you mean did I see them wipe the field with Arsenal last night in a five to three win?" 

Niall followed Chelsea into the elevator. "Ya? Well you don't have Keane now do ya?" 

"And you don't have Rooney as a forward either." Chelsea stepped off the elevator, Niall right at her shoulder. 

"Hey, Louis and I sometimes watch games when we can, you're always welcome to join in." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to butt in." 

Niall shook his head. "He won't mind a bit. He'll like having someone else to watch him yell at the telly." 

Chelsea laughed at the image, "Alright. Just let me know when and I'll be there." 

Niall nodded, pointing at her leg, "get some green though, that red will run." 

\------- 

Kelsea heard Chelsea talking outside the door and she yawned, glancing at the clock. Chelsea usually never got up this early, but she had slept in the day before so who knew what she was up to. She heard the door open and saw Chelsea waving. 

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep, I'm too excited for the show today," Chelsea replied, rubbing her hip. 

"Mhmm. Who were you waving to?" 

Chelsea tried to hide her blush and couldn't understand why she felt like a child being reprimanded. "Niall. We were discussing football." 

Kelsea stared closely at Chelsea, her eyes narrowed. "So, you and Niall then?" 

Chelsea sighed as Kelsea flashed one of her best shit-eating grins at her. "Can I not be just friends with people?" 

Kelsea shook her head. "Nope. I know you too well." 

"Then you know why I can't date anyone right now." 

Kelsea sighed. "You can't let Marcus dictate your life, Chelsea. Liam and Niall are great guys; you'd be perfect with either of them." 

"Liam and I are friends. I barely know Niall. Look, I can't have what you and Louis have. I mean, I wish I could. I wish I could sleep with a guy and not be so damn awkward. I need to just focus on this tour and getting involved with someone who probably won't want me after this tour ends is not the way to go about it. I love you and I know you only want the best for me, but I just want to be friends with people right now." Chelsea sat on the bed, pressing her face into her hands, begging the tears not to fall. 

Kelsea watched Chelsea break down and her heart hurt to see her friend so upset. Kelsea also knew there was more to the story. Chelsea had confided in her once that she hated the way she looked. Chelsea had starved herself, barely eating for months without anyone noticing. All because some idiot had called her fat. She knew Chelsea thought compliments were fake and that guys hit on her as a joke. Even now, after Chelsea had become famous, after her trainer had helped her lose all the weight, Kelsea knew Chelsea refused to believe that someone like Liam or Niall could like her. 

"Chelsea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I love you and I want to see you happy. If you just want to be friends I understand and I won't talk about anymore unless you bring it up first." 

"Thanks. I'm so glad I have you." 

"You have all of us, silly. The guys care about you too, you know." 

Chelsea smiled softly. "But you're always going to be my best friend." 

"And you'll be mine, forever." Kelsea walked over and wrapped her arms around Chelsea's neck, kissing the top of her head. "Now let's get some breakfast and get you ready for the show tonight." 

Chelsea smiled, once again ridiculously happy that she had asked Kelsea to come on tour with her. 

\------- 

Chelsea was glad she was able to focus on the show and push any lingering doubts from her mind. She poured herself into getting ready, from choosing her outfit to focusing on sound check; every aspect was just as important as the other. 

The show went smoothly, just as every other had and Chelsea found herself walking with Kelsea, Louis, Niall, and Harry back towards the hotel. They would be checking out the next day and Chelsea found she would miss the soft bed when she was once again sleeping on a hard seat of the van. 

"Chelsea?" Her thoughts were interrupted and she glanced up to see Louis looking at her. 

"Hm? Sorry, got lost in my own world for a second." 

"S'alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to watch the match with Niall and me. I recorded it." 

Chelsea thought for a moment, realising that this would be a great chance to let Harry and Kelsea work themselves out. "I'd love to, who played?" 

"Arsenal and Watford!" Louis cheered. 

Chelsea turned, deadpanning. "You are not an Arsenal fan." 

Louis grinned broadly. "Aye. Niall here told me all about the Manchester traitor amongst us." 

"Oh, I'm coming now if only to watch Watford kick your ugly mugs." 

Louis stuck his tongue out at her and Chelsea ran at him, chasing a cackling Louis into the hotel. 

The other three let out a laugh, watching the antics of their friends. 

"So, Kelsea, would you like to hang out? I'm not in the mood for footie and I haven't seen Zayn since he went off with Brittany." 

Kelsea twirled a strand of her hair, pretending to think about it. "Sounds good. We can break into Chelsea's secret hot chocolate stash and sit out on the balcony." 

Harry grinned broadly. "That's a wonderful idea." 

Chelsea pretended not to hear them and followed Niall and Louis to the room, waving to Kelsea before heading in. 

It was surprisingly neat for three guys sharing a room and she was rather impressed. She was a bit nervous because she had never done well in social situations. 

"You can sit on my bed." Niall smiled, gesturing to the neatly made bed, a small shamrock pillow sitting on it. "It's my lucky charm," he went on to explain, moving it so they could sit comfortably next to each other. 

Louis brought his laptop over and plopped himself between them, pulling the video from the game up. "It's not as good as being there in person but it'll have to do." 

"Last game I saw was Manchester versus Chelsea at Chelsea. Let me tell you, that was a game." 

Niall laughed. "Chelsea in Chelsea watching Chelsea." 

"Oh, very funny Niall," Chelsea rolled her eyes, punching Niall softly on the arm, ignoring Louis' smirk. 

Louis held a hand up. "I'm playing the game, so shut it." 

Chelsea and Niall looked over at each other and bust out laughing, trying to keep it quiet, but roared in laughter as Louis huffed and pressed play. Niall and Chelsea quieted; Chelsea leaned against the headboard to make herself more comfortable. 

\-------------------- 

Kelsea held the door open for Harry and prayed in her head that she and Chelsea hadn't left any underwear lying out. As she glanced into the room her prayers were answered and everything was spotless. "Sit wherever you want," Kelsea gestured, walking over to grab the hot chocolate. 

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door. He rubbed his leg aimlessly, looking around the room. "You two are much neater than us." 

Kelsea grinned, grabbing the mugs Chelsea always carried with her. "It wouldn't be if I didn't stay on top of Chelsea. That girl leaves things everywhere." 

"I know that feeling! I'm always getting after Louis and Niall to pick up on the bus, I feel like a mum half the time." Harry shook his head fondly. "I love them, but sometimes I want to make them all have two outfits so there are fewer clothes heaped up on the bus." 

Kelsea heated some water in the electric kettle, pouring a packet into each mug. "Chelsea used to be like that, but she's gotten better ever since she thought she lost her favorite scarf." 

"I have way too many scarves, to be honest, but I can't part with any of them," Harry smiled crookedly and Kelsea felt her heart melt some. 

Kelsea pointed to a large red bag. "That sounds like me and shoes." She carried the two mugs over, offering them to him. "You have your choice of Keep Calm and Carry On or the Sherlock Holmes Museum." 

Harry tilted his head and reached for the red one. "Who's traveled to England?" 

"Chelsea," Kelsea answered, sitting on the side of the bed. "She's been to England, Ireland, and France. This tour will be my first time out so I'm excited." 

"You've never left the colonies? I can't wait to show you London. It's always a treat to go, even when I was a young lad growing up in Cheshire. We would take weekend trips to London occasionally; it was only about a four hour road trip. Gemma and I would watch out the window as the countryside gave way to the city and we would press our noses to the windows of the auto to see Big Ben when we crossed the Thames. Of course, Liverpool and Manchester are a lot closer to us, but London was the big city, and it has so much rich history. Sorry, I'm rambling." 

Kelsea blinked, having been listening to Harry intently. "Oh no, you were fine. You sound like you had such a great time. I've seen a lot of Chelsea's pictures of Big Ben and the Eye and so on. I just can't believe I'm finally getting to go there myself!" 

A smile lit up Harry's face as he watched her excitement grow. "Well, then I will make sure it is extra special," he promised, watching as she sat next to him on the bed. "A special tour of London for the lady." 

Kelsea felt her heart skip a beat. Chelsea had been so right about her feelings for Harry, even though Kelsea had tried to ignore and write them off. Harry was lovely and handsome and sweet and Kelsea wanted to spend every second with him. "I'd love that." 

"Good." And with that it was settled and Harry sipped his hot chocolate, humming. "This is rather delicious." 

"It's some special order Swiss stuff Chelsea gets shipped to her. Apparently she had it in France and only drinks it." 

"Well give her my thanks then," Harry leaned close, their shoulders touching. "And thank you, for making it." 

Kelsea could feel herself blushing and looked down into her own mug. "It's no problem, really." 

"Still, thanks." Harry took another sip, letting it warm him up. 

Kelsea drank some, hoping she wouldn't choke, mentally begging Harry to keep his dimples in check. "You're very welcome, Harry." 

And dammit if the dimples didn't make an appearance and made Kelsea's heart beat fast all over again. 

\----------- 

Niall hadn't been lying about Louis yelling at the telly, well laptop in this case. His face was red and he was begging Arsenal to 'please for fuck's sake make the damn goal' and Chelsea was whispering for Pantilimon to block the ball at all costs. 

She glanced over at Niall who was watching them with a gentle smile, his blue eyes sparkling with silent laughter as he made a 'w' with his fingers behind Louis' back. 

"I saw that, you bloody wanker," Louis grumbled, reaching back to smack Niall. 

"Violence isn't necessary," Chelsea reprimanded but her words were met with silence followed by Louis throwing himself sideways off the bed. 

"Kill me now! What the hell is going on with Wenger? He's letting them play like pansies!" 

Chelsea smirked. "Maybe you should talk to Peyton and tell him to give better advice to his goalkeepers." 

Louis glared at her. "Yeah? Well I heard Manchester lost last week." 

Chelsea shrugged, deflating Louis' smug grin. "You win some, you lose some. Unless you're Arsenal, then you lose all the time." 

Louis closed the laptop and hit Chelsea's arm. "You're rude. Tell her to leave, Niall." 

Niall glanced over incredulously. "She's our guest, Louis; it isn't her fault Arsenal lost." 

"She jinxed us," he huffed, getting off Niall's bed and sitting on his own. 

"It was recorded, you dolt. I didn't do anything," Chelsea turned her head to hide her laughter. 

Niall patted her arm reassuringly. "You can't let anything Louis says after they lose get to you. He told me he hated me once in his sleep after a particularly bad match." 

Chelsea heard Louis growl and she and Niall lost it once again.


	7. Tension

Kelsea mumbled in her sleep as Chelsea shook her shoulder gently. "Kels, come on, we have to go to the van. We're headed to Boston today, remember?" 

Kelsea huffed, glaring at Chelsea with her one opened eye. "It's too damn early for this shit." 

Chelsea patted her on the head. "I know but you can sleep in the van. Up and at 'em." 

Kelsea was momentarily angered at how Chelsea was functioning so well at such an early hour but was distracted by the coffee cup Chelsea held. She made a move to grab it but Chelsea pulled away. "I brought one for you too, if you get dressed." 

Chelsea pointed to the cup sitting on the table, steam rising out, the familiar green logo greeting Kelsea. Kelsea threw her covers off and sat up with a grunt, her hair in a tangle of long curls. She dragged herself over to where she had laid out her clothes and stepped into her comfy jeans. She pulled on a grey t-shirt and slipped her vans on, taking a quick glance in the mirror and rolling her eyes at the mess of her hair before shoving it up in a bun. "I'm ready." 

Chelsea handed her the coffee cup, sipping at her own. "The boys are already on the bus if the screams coming from outside were any indication. I'm pretty sure one girl lost her voice from yelling 'I love you Zayn' over and over. I made the mistake of glancing outside and there was a throng. We're going out the back door so we don't get stuck in it." 

Kelsea gulped down a mouthful of hot coffee before responding. "Where's the luggage?" 

Chelsea smiled, opening the door to the hall. "Me and Erik took it out already." 

Kelsea rolled her eyes, "that man is infatuated with you and you won't give the poor boy the time of day." 

It was Chelsea's turn to roll her eyes at Kelsea. "You think everyone is in love with me. He's friendly, that's all. He's also not my type." 

"So what is your type then?" 

"I don't know," Chelsea retorted, waiting for the elevator, "not Erik, though." 

Kelsea smiled to herself, thinking there was a tall, blond, Irishman her friend might be thinking of instead. 

+++++++++++++ 

Chelsea woke from her nap and glanced out the window. The trees this far north had already turned and the leaves had started falling. Boston was promising crisp, clear, weather for the show and Chelsea was glad they would be indoors, not freezing her bum off outside. She couldn't wait to explore the area for a while; the history of the area was fascinating to her. 

She looked over the back of the seat and saw everyone else dozing peacefully. Chelsea stretched her legs out on the seat and glanced through the windshield to see the One Direction bus looming in front of them. Alex was driving and Chelsea was thankful the guys always volunteered to rotate on driving, Chelsea hated trying to navigate the long van and pull-along trailer, especially down narrow city streets. She leaned forward, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake anyone else. "How far are we from Boston?" 

Alex glanced up at her in the rearview mirror. "Only about half an hour thank god because I've had to piss for the past fifteen miles." 

"Oh god that sucks." Chelsea felt bad for Alex, she was the one who had asked if they could keep up with the bus, forgetting the boys had a toilet on there, a luxury her dinky van didn't come with. "Maybe after the next album we can afford to travel in one of those." 

"Make it go platinum and I'll buy the damn thing myself, which obviously means I'll be buying it. It's exciting to know that people are googling me. Mom called and let me know girls were blogging about me. I'm just the drummer, you know?" 

Chelsea laughed softly. "Don't sell yourself short Alex, you're important. I couldn't do this without you." 

Alex waved a hand in the air. "Oh hush, you're the star here. But you know the guys and I really appreciate you mentioning us at the shows." 

"Of course! You're the backbone for me. You've supported me and helped lug heavy equipment. I know we haven't been hanging like we used to, but I know ya'll probably like being able to go stuff without me trailing behind." 

"Pffft, we never thought of it like that. We hang out with their band too. We all get each other, just like you get them. It's understandable." 

Chelsea rubbed Alex's shoulder, so glad that they all understood each other so well. "Thanks, it means a lot to me, everything all of you do for me." 

"We aren't going anywhere Chels. You're stuck with all of us." 

Chelsea sat back, thinking of how lucky she was to be surrounded by such support. Alex was right, they were a little family in their own way, but they also had positions in the band they had to hold. By definition, Chelsea was more important, even if she didn't see it that way. People knew her by name; people yelled for her, even if they appreciated her band, they were coming to see her perform. 

It was rather a lot to take in, Chelsea realized with a sigh. She only hoped it would get easier. She already had time booked at the studio for when she was done with this tour but she hadn't even thought about writing a song. It was harder for her to write on tour because she really didn't have any room to put her guitar and she wrote better when she could put music to the lyrics. She knew she would eventually have to break out of her writer's block and get back to the grind, but apparently not this soon. She hoped that the European leg of the tour would help her be inspired, new cities, cultures, and languages might get the creative juices flowing. 

+++ 

Kelsea woke right as they hit Boston city limits. She stretched, her cheek warm from the sunlight streaming through the window. She looked around at the city. Tall skyscrapers loomed in the distance surrounded by clusters of historic buildings that housed apartments, shops, and restaurants. She looked up to see Chelsea reading, her glasses slightly askew. "Morning Chels." 

Chelsea turned around, smiling, "did you sleep well, Kels?" 

Kelsea nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I feel so much better now." 

"Good. Welcome to Boston, by the way." 

Kelsea looked out the window as they dipped into a tunnel. "It's a nice city. I can't wait to explore." 

Chelsea nodded her agreement. "There're some lovely parks, you should take Bunny out for a walk. Maybe Harry will go with you." 

Kelsea rolled her eyes, but acquiesced, "actually, I might ask him." 

"Good. I'll probably go for another walk. We've got quite a bit of time before the show tonight." 

"The first thing I'm going to do is pee." 

Chelsea laughed and Kelsea frowned at her. "Welcome to the club Kels. I think Alex is about to murder me for asking to drive straight through." 

"You are rather evil, aren't you?" 

"Oh shut your piehole." 

"Never!" 

The girls laughed together, smiling as the van pulled up behind the bus at a tall hotel with the name Seaport in large letters on the side. A few of the people milling about by the hotel glanced at the tour bus. Chelsea was glad there wasn't a throng of 1D fans on the ground that she would have to awkwardly wade through. She shuddered at the thought of actually dating one of the guys and having to deal with angry fangirls claiming she stole their man. 

Chelsea climbed out of the van and stretched, thankful for making it there in good time. She went to the back and lugged her suitcase out. Another night in a hotel she was thankful for. She remembered touring fairs and sleeping in the van every night so they could save to put gas in the van. Those days were behind them now and Chelsea was proud to know they had earned every penny of what they were making now. 

Kelsea nudged her as she stood on the sidewalk and she looked where the blonde was gesturing. The boys were getting off the bus, Niall rubbing his eyes sleepily, Harry trying to tame his hair. The girls looked at each other and shared a silent laugh, glad to know they weren't the only ones not completely put together that morning. 

Chelsea looked away as Niall glanced over, grabbing her makeup bag from the back of the van and sighing. She hefted her overnight bag on her shoulder, leaving her tour clothes in their bag to take to the venue. The wind whipped down the street that the hotel faced and she pulled her peacoat tighter around her. She trudged into the hotel, meeting the tour manager at the desk. Kevin was a nice guy although she had only spoken to him over the phone. He smiled as she and Kelsea approached, handing over their room keys. 

"You're in 2105. You band is in 2107 and the One D guys are in 2106 and 2108. I'm glad to hear you're all getting along so well. It's good to meet all of you finally. I hope all the venue managers are treating you well." 

Chelsea smiled, taking the keys. "So far we've not had a bit of problem. I appreciate you setting everything up for us." 

Kevin nodded, gesturing towards the elevators, "It's all my pleasure. Get settled in and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to text or call." 

"Thanks!" The girls waved as they headed to the elevators, looking around the large front lobby. The elevator doors looked as if they were polished daily and Chelsea could see her reflection. They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the twenty-first floor. "So Kevin was super nice, I think he's done a great job as manager." 

"Well, I wouldn't know," Kelsea laughed, setting her bag on the floor, "but you're happy so I'm happy. I'm just excited for a bed again." 

"Me too," Chelsea laughed, stepping out of the elevator and headed down the hall to their room. 

++++++ 

Kelsea knocked softly on Harry and Zayn's door, holding a struggling Bunny in her arm. She smiled as Harry opened the door, stepping through. "Ready?" 

He nodded, glancing at the tawny rabbit. "I cannot believe you have a leash on him." 

Kelsea smiled widely, petting Bunny to calm him. "It's the only way I was allowed to bring him. Chelsea wants me to walk him so he doesn't feel like he's cooped up all the time." 

Harry grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets as they entered the elevator. "So we're walking Bunny and everyone else is going to meet us for a quick footie match?" 

Kelsea nodded, shifting Bunny from one arm to the other. "I'm planning on watching and letting Bunny run around. Soccer isn't really my thing; Chelsea's the one who plays." 

"Niall and Louis are excited." Harry gestured to her to exit the elevator first and he followed her into the lobby. "There's a back door, it's less of a chance we'll be seen." 

Kelsea turned, bobbing her head in agreement and followed Harry towards the rear of the hotel. "But don't they play with each other?" 

Harry smirked, holding the glass door open for her to walk through. "Yeah, but now they have a girl to play with. It's like being back in primary school all over again." 

Kelsea beamed up at Harry, "I know what you mean." 

The pair walked in relative silence down the sidewalk, taking in the sights and sounds of the city, the harbor to one side. Kelsea loved this area, even though they weren't in the heart of Boston, per se, they still were surrounded by amazing architecture. People bustled by on the sidewalks, slipping in and out of shops, milling outside of restaurants. It was like being in a movie, Kelsea realized. A movie she was the star of and Harry was the leading man. 1 

It was Harry who broke the silence first. "We should go to dinner tonight." 

"Where did everyone want to go?" Kelsea asked, navigating around a couple taking photos. 

Harry was quiet long enough that Kelsea looked up to see an exasperated look on his face. "Not everyone, just you and I." 

Kelsea almost tripped over her own feet as the words sunk in. Harry Styles was asking her on a date. "I, well, yes, that sounds lovely." 

The dimples reappeared in Harry's cheeks and Kelsea clutched tighter to Bunny who squirmed in her grasp. "Lovely." 

"You are," Kelsea whispered to herself, not believing her luck. She was elated. As soon as they got to the park and Bunny was frolicking in the grass she was texting Chelsea to tell her. She suddenly felt as if she could almost skip the rest of the way to the park. 

++++++++++ 

Chelsea stood in her room, staring in the mirror. She didn't know why she actually cared about how she looked, it was just a dumb footie match, but she adjusted her ponytail for the hundredth time before sighing and picking up her jacket. 

She checked her watch, five minutes to one, and hustled to the elevator, wanting to make it to the lobby before Niall, Louis, and Liam made it. She pulled her jacket on over her Manchester United jersey and waited for the elevator. 

As she stood there she contemplated how amazing it was that this was her job. She got to play footie in the park with band members and then went on and performed songs she had written to people who loved them as much as she did. The doors dinged open, startling her and she stepped in, pressing the L button. 

The doors slid open at the lobby level and she stepped out, relieved to see she was there before the guys. She knew Kelsea and Harry had already left and hopefully were getting closer because she didn't think she was the only one who was noticing. A hand clapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, hearing Niall crowing behind her. 

"You ready?" 

Chelsea nodded, heading through the revolving door of the hotel. She smirked as Louis ran to catch up with them, almost getting caught between panels in the door. They escaped the spinning death trap and walked towards the park, Liam carrying the ball under his arm. 

+++++++++++ 

Kelsea and Harry were sitting on a sunny patch of grass at the park, looking up at the sky. "That one looks like a lion." Harry pointed up to a large cloud that was drifting across the blue expanse of sky. 

Kelsea pointed westward. "If you squint your eyes, that one looks like a dragon." 

Harry looked over, laughing. "More like an overgrown lizard." 

Kelsea huffed, but joined in as he laughed. 

"Bunny, no!" Harry exclaimed and Kelsea looked over to see her rabbit chewing on the end of Harry's shoestring, his brown eyes big and soft as he munched on. 

Kelsea picked Bunny up and tapped him gently on the nose, extracting what was left of the end of Harry's lace from Bunny's mouth. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Kelsea snickered, not feeling sorry at all. 

Harry shook his head, sighing. "At least I have spares." 

Kelsea wondered who on earth kept spare shoelaces with them but decided not to ask. Kelsea tilted her head, watching as Harry dragged his fingers through his curly hair. She loved his hair, it always looked soft and silky and Kelsea wanted to style it in so many different ways for him. Not that he didn't look good like he was, but Kelsea wanted him to look amazing. 

++++ 

Chelsea looked around as they entered the park, trying to spot Kelsea and Harry. The sun had warmed up the day slightly and Chelsea was ready to shed her jacket, but she couldn't do so quite yet. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun and recognized Harry sitting next to Kelsea a little ways into the park. She ambled across the verdant grass and stopped behind them. "Everyone behaving?" 

Kelsea tilted her head back and smiled. "Yes ma'am. We were just wondering when you were going to get here." 

"We're all here now," Niall butted in, squatting down to pet Bunny. Bunny preened at the attention and stole the piece of grass Niall held out for him. 

Kelsea shook her head. "You and Chelsea spoil him." 

Chelsea unzipped her jacket and tossed it at Kelsea's head amidst a spluttering Niall. 

"Now look, when I said green, that's not what I meant!" He glared at the Manchester jersey Chelsea was wearing. 

Chelsea twirled, "hm? Something wrong?" 

"Oh it is on, missy, you are going down." Niall grabbed the ball and stomped away to the flat area they would play on. 

Chelsea turned to Liam. "You ready for this?" 

"As much as I'll ever be," Liam sighed and they followed Louis over to the impromptu pitch. 

+++++ 

Kelsea was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Clearly Louis and Niall had completely underestimated Chelsea's footie skills. So far Liam and Chelsea were leading two to one and tempers from the other side were starting to flare. 

Kelsea looked up from where she was watching Bunny sniff at a leaf when she heard yelling from the grassy area in front of her. She glanced over at Harry who had been watching the game but now his eyes were fixed on the two players screaming wildly across the turf. 

"Ya? Well your mum plays better than you!" Niall huffed, striding quickly over to where Chelsea was standing. 

Chelsea sauntered closer. "Oh? Well you kick like a pansy." 

"Take that back you ruddy Yank!" 

Harry picked up Bunny, shielding him from the antics in front of them while Kelsea slowly began to chant, "fight, fight, fight." 

++++++ 

Chelsea stopped right in front of Niall, her nose merely inches from his own and for the first time she truly realized what color the sky was when lightning came from the blue. Niall's eyes were that color when he was upset and it was both frightening and exhilarating to be this close to that much stormy blue. "I'll take it back when you admit that me, and Manchester are better footie players." 

Niall glared, trying not to let his breath catch in his throat because shit her eyes looked green when paired with that shirt and weren't they brown and soft yesterday? He lost his complete train of thought as his mind derailed and instead focused on the spattering of freckles across Chelsea's nose. "I, uh, I'll admit you are a bloody fantastic footballer, but I will never mention that team." 

Chelsea looked away quickly, unable to keep his gaze any longer while resisting the urge to kiss him senseless. What the hell was wrong with her? This wasn't what she needed, a distraction from her career. She had learned from her mistakes. It was better to walk away from Niall before she got too close. She sighed, turning away, "I'll take what I can get." 

Across the pitch Louis and Liam were watching the argument intensely, whispering amongst themselves conspiratorially. "Liam," Louis nudged the taller boy, "do you have any clue what is even going on right now?" 

"Not one single idea, Louis. All of a sudden they were just going at each other. I thought it would end with them tussling on the ground." 

Louis let out a snort. "We'd have to charge for tickets to see that, take bets. I'd put my money on her, though." 

Liam leaned against the tree they were using as a goalpost. "Do you think they even see what's happening?" 

"They don't have a clue. But I think with a few hard shoves in the right direction, they might." Louis stayed silent for a moment before bumping Liam's arm with his elbow. "What happened with you and her anyway?" 

Liam exhaled, crossing his arms, "she's too sweet to mess with. Plus, I genuinely like being friends with her." 

Louis looked at him skeptically. "Since when do you want to be just friends with a girl?" 

"Since her. Plus, Ni has her, can't you see that?" 

And yes, Louis had to admit, he could see it plain and clear. 

++++++ 

Kelsea stood, handing Harry the end of Bunny's leash and walked slowly across the grass. She approached the two people heaving breaths and staring at each other as one would approach an untamed kitten. "Uh, guys, it's getting late." 

Chelsea tore her gaze from where she was attempting to burn a hole in the dirt with her eyes and fixed them on her friend. "I guess time got away from us." 

"Uh huh." Kelsea looked between them, wanting to shove them together and make them kiss. She refrained from such an act by taking Chelsea by the hand and pulling her over to where Harry sat, holding her tan fluff ball. "Bunny wants to congratulate you on your footie playing skills." 

Chelsea laughed and scooped Bunny from Harry's arms, petting his velvety ears. "Hey Bunny, did you enjoy your day out?" She laughed as he looked up at her, his nose sniffing the air and she held out a blade of grass she had picked just for him. 

"I'm going to walk with the guys so we can discuss the show, okay?" Harry asked, turning to Kelsea. 

Kelsea dipped her head in agreement and took Chelsea's free arm. "We have plenty of things to talk about." 

Chelsea groaned because she knew what was coming and she wished Harry would have walked back with them instead. 

"So what happened while you were playing? One second you're kicking the ball, the next you're practically jumping down each other's throats." 

Chelsea flushed, feeling ridiculous for having gone at Niall like that. "Just a bit of friendly competition is all." 

"Friendly competition?" Kelsea couldn't believe the words coming out of Chelsea's mouth. "I thought you were going to stand there all day yelling. More like repressed emotions and sexual tension." 1 

"Woah. Woah woah woah." Chelsea stopped, holding a hand up. "There is no sexual tension between Niall and me." 

"Ignore it, deny it, whatever, but it is there. You two want each other whether you admit it or not." 

Chelsea smacked Kelsea on the arm, handing Bunny over to her. "You're so full of shit, you know that?" 

\----------- 

Chelsea grinned when she saw the first 'Marry Me Chelsea' signs in the audience right before the house lights blinked off and the stage lights turned on, prompting cheering from the crowd. She walked forward, praying to God that she wouldn't trip in the heels Kelsea had told her she really needed to wear. She had told Kels that she wanted something more to add to the concert and Kelsea had dug through Chelsea's tour bag and pulled out the gold pumps Chelsea had packed on a whim. 

Chelsea smiled at the crowd and started strumming, the crowd reacting with delight as the concert started. 

\----------- 

Kelsea was startled by a hand on her arm. She had taken a few photos and videos and was watching Chelsea perform. Kelsea turned to see Niall standing at her elbow. 

Niall leaned in closer, whispering. "Do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" 

Kelsea nodded and motioned for him to go to the corridor so they could talk. They situated themselves on the floor between two reels of rope and Kelsea wondered what Niall could want that seemed so urgent. She watched as he fiddled with his fingers, noticing that he bit his nails. Kelsea always noticed people's hands, it was a strange habit that she had whenever she met someone new. 

"What did you need to talk about, Niall?" 

Niall looked up at her, swallowing thickly. "It's about Chelsea." 

Suddenly all the pieces clicked in place and Kelsea knew exactly where this conversation was headed. "What about her?" 

Niall closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "Well, look, give me the truth, is there something going on with her and Liam?" 

Kelsea smiled, patting Niall's knee. "Not a single thing. She's all yours." 

Niall's eyes flicked up and his cheeks reddened. "You knew?" 

Kelsea breathed slowly through her nose. Why was it that she had to have these conversations with people? "It was a bit obvious, especially after today in the park. What brought this on, by the way?" 

Niall's cheeks burnt deeper in embarrassment and he mumbled so quickly that Kelsea understood nothing he said. 

"Come again?" 

Niall took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I may have gotten a wee bit jealous over that one bloke's sign." 

Kelsea couldn't help but to burst out laughing. She tried to calm herself but her laughter was renewed when Niall hid his face in his hands in mortification. "Sorry, sorry," Kelsea struggled, her laughter subsiding. "Look, I'm going to give you a bit of advice. Talk to her, not at her. Get to know her and keep it slow. I can't tell you anything other than she's learned not to trust men. Anything else, you find out on your own." Kelsea paused, looking him over once before adding, "oh, and if you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body." 

Niall believed the look in her eyes and knew that Kelsea would protect Chelsea at any cost. "Right, well I just know that she's someone I want to spend more time with. So please don't hurt me." 

Kelsea nodded, standing up. "If that's all, I have a date to go get ready for." 

Niall watched in stunned bewilderment as Kelsea took off down the hall, leaving him sitting there like a dolt. 

\--------------- 

Kelsea was waiting in the dressing room, making idle chit chat with Chelsea while waiting for Harry to come meet her. So far she had managed to avoid any talk of Niall and chalked it up to Chelsea repressing her feelings like she always did. 

She stood as a knock sounded on the door, kissing the top of Chelsea's head with a promise of behaving. Chelsea had told her she was just going to catch up on some sleep, she hadn't been feeling well and Kelsea waved from the door before turning to Harry. 

"You look lovely," Harry beamed, holding the door open for her. 

"Thanks," Kelsea blushed, avoiding Harry's gaze. She glanced over at him, admiring his trim form in the navy blazer he was wearing. "You look nice. I like the blazer." 

Harry grinned, holding his arm out for her to take. She looped her arm through as they headed out to get a taxi. 

They were seated in a nice restaurant overlooking the harbor and Kelsea couldn't believe this was her life. She glanced around the room, people keeping low conversation over flickering candles. It was something she would have dreamed about and as she sipped her champagne, she thought she was the luckiest girl ever. 

"Thank you for coming out with me," Harry stated, taking a drink of his wine. 

Kelsea put her glass down, smiling. "Thank you for inviting me." She fiddled with the ring on her finger; one Kelsea had given her for her eighteenth birthday. 

"No need to thank me, I was hoping you'd say yes." Harry grinned over the rim of his glass, the flame of the candle flickering in his eyes. 

Kelsea stared for a moment, mesmerized. The moment was broken as the waiter arrived with their food and Kelsea tucked in, savoring the taste of the meal. 

It was a perfect night, really. Kelsea glanced up to see a cloudless sky give way to stars and she followed them for a moment as they walked back to the hotel. Her mind was brought back to earth when Harry suddenly slipped his hand into hers and Kelsea grinned, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Kelsea was so incredibly, unbelievably happy that she thought she might burst. No matter what happened for the rest of the tour, she would always have this moment to look back on and it would make her happy in an instant.


	8. Trust

Chelsea was sitting in the small office center of the hotel they were in. She had gained permission to use it while it was closed so that she could work on writing new songs. Her guitar was laid on the floor next to her and the only thing she had written was 'blue eyes' and a bunch of scribbles. She rubbed her face, sighing, and put her notebook down, giving up for the night. She hadn't been able to face Niall since their yelling match earlier in the day and she was infuriated that the boy was the only thing she could think of. She ought to apologise, she knew, but then she would have to face him and she couldn't do that twice in one day.

She stood and grabbed her guitar and notebook, glancing at her mobile to check the time and noticed she had a missed text. The number was unfamiliar and she was surprised when she opened it. 'Sorry about earlier. Ni' She blinked a couple of times and shoved her phone in her pocket, unsure of how to respond.

It didn't help that she felt like she had caught a cold and the late nights she was keeping weren't helping matters any. Chelsea maneuvered out the office door and padded to the elevators, yawning as she stepped on.

\------------------

Chelsea woke with a groan, shivering even though she was sweating. Fuck, she was sick. She fumbled in the covers for her phone, checking the calendar and was surprised to see it was a travel day, no show to put on when they arrived at their next destination. She sent up a quick prayer of thanks and was surprised when she looked over to see Kelsea awake and dressed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Kelsea smirked, but it died as she took in Chelsea's appearance. "Holy fuck you look like shit."

"Thanks," Chelsea croaked, rolling out of bed and changed into sweats and a tee-shirt, pulling her hoodie on. "I feel worse than I look."

Kelsea frowned, standing. "You go lie in the van, I'll get your stuff."

Chelsea shook her head, "I can get it, I'm not going to make you do all that."

"It's like two fucking bags," Kelsea snapped testily. "Either go to the van or I'll get the boys to carry you out."

Chelsea glared but acquiesced, too sick to argue anymore and she dragged herself to the van. She rummaged through a bag to find her tissues before cocooning herself in a thick blanket. She closed her eyes and pressed her burning forehead to the cold window, hoping for relief. She jumped as the back door squeaked open and she cut her eyes to the cargo area, watching as Kelsea put her bags in before she climbed into the row behind Chelsea.

Kelsea pushed a bottle of green liquid into Chelsea's face. "Liam sent this over. It's cold medicine. Please take some."

Chelsea nodded and extracted an arm from her blanket. She read the directions on the back of the bottle and poured the correct dose. She swallowed it down and made a sour face at the medicinal taste. "Yuck."

Kelsea smirked. "Who cares if it tastes good as long as it works? You have a show tomorrow night and we're gonna have you all better for it."

The girls both flinched as a sharp knock sounded on the van door. "'m fucking done with surprises," Chelsea mumbled as Kelsea stretched over to open the door.

Louis stood outside the van, a smile plastered on his face. He held up a bowl with a lid on it and a spoon. "Present from Niall. Chicken noodle soup."

"Take it back, I don't need assistance. Or pity," Chelsea grumbled from within her blanket, only her nose poking out.

Kelsea and Louis shared an exasperated look and Kelsea shrugged. "Maybe next time tell him to bring it himself."

"Sod off, both of you," Chelsea huffed from deeper in her blanket nest.

Louis raised an eyebrow raising his voice loud enough to be heard clearly by both Kelsea and Chelsea. "He would have brought it, but someone is refusing to answer his texts."

Chelsea sent Louis a withering glare as Kelsea turned, staring at Chelsea. "What texts?"

Chelsea sank deeper in her fortress, wanting to hide herself completely.

"Something about apologizing," Louis cut in and Chelsea wanted to strangle him for continuing to run his mouth.

Chelsea didn't even need to look at Kelsea to know the blonde was giving her a scornful glare. "Chelsea Danielle Jones, you text him back right now."

Chelsea shook her head violently and was rewarded with a spear of pain shooting through the right side of her head. She cried out in aggravation as Kelsea scooped her phone off the seat and deftly typed in Chelsea's password. "Damn you," Chelsea muttered, "give me back my phone."

Chelsea huffed as Kelsea read through the messages on her phone. "He sent three. One saying he was sorry, one saying he heard you were sick, and one about Louis bringing over the soup."

Chelsea rolled her eyes as Louis placed the soup on the end of her seat and she fought back the childish urge to kick the bowl off the seat and into Louis' face because how dare they allow this to go on, someone should have told Niall not to buy the soup, why didn't anyone pay attention?

The smell of the soup wafted towards her bundled form and Chelsea really wanted to taste it, but she didn't want to give in. She knew she was being stubborn, but she didn't want to give Niall the wrong idea. But would it really hurt to eat the soup? She inched closer to the edge of the seat, ignoring the smirks on Kelsea and Louis' faces. She grabbed the bowl and spoon and took the lid off. She tasted it, and started to eat it quickly. Chelsea stole her phone back from Kelsea, typing with one hand. 'Thanks for the soup. It's really good.'

"Well, my duty is done," Louis laughed and headed to the bus.

Chelsea glared as Kelsea started to speak. "Not one fucking word until I have finished the soup."

Kelsea sighed, leaning against the seat. "It was really sweet of him to bring you soup, though. He's being sweet on you."

Chelsea drank the remaining broth from the bowl, and shoved the lid back on. "I don't need you and Louis making him think I want anything from him, I don't. He's nice, I want to be friends."

"Friends can bring you soup. He's being nice because of what happened yesterday. "

Chelsea knew it was useless to argue. "Fine. It was really good soup."

\---

Niall leaned back on the bus, looking at his phone and smiling when Louis trudged up the steps. "She texted me back."

Louis shook his head, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. "Niall, mate, you're going a bit mad, don'tcha think?"

Niall shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "She's sick. Mum always gave me soup. Liam sent cough syrup. You wanted to get a card, remember? Harry's sending flowers to the hotel room. Just because mine was a wee bit more personal doesn't mean it's any more than what you lads are doing."

Louis shrugged because Niall really did have a point. He had bought a card for all of them to sign and Harry had been on the phone with a flower shoppe in the next city. Even Zayn had chipped in to get her room service for the night. They were all friends, and they knew Chelsea would have done the same for them.

\------------

Chelsea rested her head against the wall behind the bed, watching Kelsea get ready. They had had a long argument about Kelsea staying in and Chelsea told her she was going out with the guys or she'd cough all over Kelsea's toothbrush. Chelsea had just finished the room service meal the boys had sent and had been surprised by the card and flowers that had been at the room when they arrived. She had relaxed seeing that all the guys had done something for her and it no longer seemed Niall was singling her out.

Chelsea glanced over when she heard a knock at the door. Kelsea strode over and opened it and Chelsea was confused to see Niall standing there, sweatpants on and a bag in his hand. "What's going on here?"

Niall smiled and Chelsea looked down at the tissue in her hands quickly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm here to keep you company."

"Niall, no. Go out and have some fun. I don't need a babysitter." Chelsea knew she was pouting but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to keep him from going out and enjoying the club.

Niall crossed the room and sat in the chair nearest Chelsea's bed. He placed the bag on the floor and Chelsea saw it contained a bag of crisps and a couple of movies. "I didn't really feel like going out tonight so I volunteered."

Chelsea looked up at Kelsea begging her for help with her eyes.

Kelsea smiled and patted Chelsea on the head. "You two have fun, we'll be out late. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and sleep."

Chelsea glared at her friend while Niall nodded. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Have a good time."

Chelsea watched in dismay as Kelsea strutted out the door and it closed behind her, sealing Chelsea in her prison. She slowly turned to Niall. "So, uh, what movies did you bring?"

Niall bent to grab them and Chelsea followed the line where his shirt had ridden up, exposing a strip of his lower back. He extracted the movies from the bag and held them up. "Wasn't sure what you'd like so I brought Welcome to the Punch and Iron Man."

Chelsea looked at him in disbelief. "I love both of those movies. Let's watch both, Iron Man first in case I get sleepy." At the mention of her favorite movie Chelsea had lost the discomfort she had felt with being alone with Niall.

Niall grinned and stood, popping the movie out of the case. He strolled over to the telly and put the DVD in, turning both systems on.

Soon they were both discussing the pros and cons of the movie and who their favorite characters were. Niall had made popcorn and moved the chair over so they could share from the bag. On more than one occasion they bumped hands in the bag and Chelsea tried hard to keep from blushing because she didn't like Niall, dammit. He listened to her ramble on about Tony Stark and she laughed at his diatribe about Pepper Potts and more than once she found it surprising that they shared the same views on many aspects of the Marvel universe.

Chelsea yawned, feeling her eyes start to close and she snuggled into the covers, tapping Niall on the arm. "You go to bed. I'm exhausted and Kelsea was right, I need sleep."

Niall looked at her, his blue eyes scanning her face and Chelsea watched; entranced at how they darted from side to side. He picked up the glass of water from the bedside table. "One more sip, for me?"

Chelsea pouted but moved to take a long drink and was surprised when he rested his hand on her forehead.

"You're not hot, so you should be feeling better in the morning."

Chelsea closed her eyes. "Mmm, thank you Doctor Horan."

Niall smiled although he knew she couldn't see it and watched as her breathing slowed and she was soon fast asleep. He grabbed and extra blanket and flipped the light off, curling up in the chair.

\----

Kelsea had decided this was definitely not going to be a repeat of the last time and she was only going to have one drink. She and Harry had been together the whole time they had been at the club and he was working on his second drink and hanging to the side of the room with Kelsea. He glanced over at her and she smiled. "It's not a bad club," she stated, finishing off the drink in her hand.

"But not the best, either eh?" Harry replied, taking her cup to a rubbish bin.

Kelsea nodded and smoothed down her dress. She noticed Harry watching her languorously and she flushed slightly. "You look beautiful," he murmured and Kelsea's cheeks grew hotter.

"Thank you," she managed, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

Harry moved closer, taking Kelsea's hand. "Let's dance."

Kelsea nodded and followed him out to the dance floor. The DJ had switched over to a slow song, one Kelsea recognized as Ed Sheeran, even though she wasn't sure what it was called.

Harry pulled Kelsea close and rested his arms on her hips, clasping his hands behind her back. Kelsea looped her arms loosely around his neck and smiled. They swayed together to the music. Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Kelsea's forehead and she looked up, surprised when he leaned in, kissing her softly. Kelsea's hands slid into his hair and he slid his hands up her back, drawing her closer.

His lips were soft, pressing firmly against hers and Kelsea's eyes fluttered closed. Harry watched her, unable to tear his eyes away as he pulled back slowly.

A piece of hair was caught at the corner of her lips that were red, moistened by his kiss and Harry couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her again.

Kelsea cupped the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in the silky strands of his hair. They pulled away, breathless and looked at one another shyly. "I-" "Well-" They both attempted to speak at once and laughed nervously.

Kelsea dropped her hand slowly to Harry's shoulder. "I wasn't expecting that."

Harry shifted nervously on his feet. "I didn't mean to be forward..."

Kelsea smiled, reassuring him. "No, that was fine, I mean more than fine, obviously I enjoyed it, so don't worry."

Harry thought she was adorable when she mumbled. He was about to speak when a loud voice call out over the music.

"Harry Edward Styles!"

Harry spun around, "Cara!" He ran over and hugged the sandy haired girl, leaving Kelsea standing alone and very confused.

Kelsea watched as the aforementioned Cara kissed both of Harry's cheeks and squeezed his hand. "I heard you were in town, no surprise seeing you here. You're just missing your gaggle of birds."

Harry flushed, laughing softly. "You're not jealous are you Cara?" he teased, squeezing the girls arm.

Cara laughed. "Never. I'm here with some of the girls from the agency. I saw you and was surprised."

Harry turned, "Cara I want you to meet-" he stopped short, looking at the empty spot where Kelsea once stood. He frowned, looking around the room. "Cara, I have to cut this short, I'm sorry, I lost the person I was here with."

Cara raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "A person? Harry Styles settling down, never thought that would happen."

Harry shook his head and waved her off; pushing through the crowd, hoping for a glance of blonde hair or the silver dress Kelsea had been wearing.

\---

Kelsea sat in the back of the cab, holding the tears in. She couldn't believe she had fallen for the nice guy routine Harry had put on. She thought she could trust him, she should have known a guy like Harry would have girls in every city. She was furious with herself for believing that he thought she was special.

The tears threatened to spill and she flew out of the cab, paying the cabbie and ran into the hotel. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and cried. She didn't care that her mascara was running down her cheeks or that her eyeliner was smeared. She had trusted Harry and her trust had been broken, just like every other time in her life.

Kelsea fumbled in her clutch for the room key and opened the door, stopping short as the light from the hall hit the figure in the chair. Christ, Niall was dead asleep, one hand resting on the bed. Chelsea was so fucking lucky and she didn't even want Niall. She had no idea how much Niall would do for her, how he would treat her right. She let that fucker Marcus continue to dictate her life and no matter how hard Kelsea tried, Chelsea wouldn't change her mind.

Kelsea stripped out of her dress and crawled into the bed with Chelsea, on the opposite side of where Niall sat and curled up. She smiled when Chelsea shifted, kissing the top of Kelsea's head. "You're back early," Chelsea mumbled, her voice crackling.

Kelsea merely nodded and rested her head on Chelsea's arm, taking comfort from her best friend.

"I'll cut his dick off in the morning," Chelsea growled and Kelsea fought back the laughter that forced its way up her throat as to not wake Niall.

"I love you," Kelsea whispered, closing her eyes and soon both of the girls were fast asleep.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

Chelsea yawned, shifting and looked over to see Kelsea curled up in the bed next to her. She stretched and glanced towards the window, jumping when she registered that Niall was asleep in the chair. His face was peaceful as he slept and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Chelsea shook her head, wondering why on earth he was so worried about her. Chelsea gave Kelsea's shoulder a gentle nudge. "I've gotta pee."

Kelsea garbled something sleepily and rubbed her eyes, looking around. "He's still here?"

Chelsea shrugged, motioning for Kelsea to let her up. Kelsea rolled over, clutching the sheet to her as she realized she had taken her dress off and was mostly naked. Chelsea climbed over her friend and padded to the toilet, looking in the mirror. She was feeling tons better and her face showed it. It was miraculous what a good meal and sleep could do. Her throat was a bit scratchy but nothing a bit of tea and honey wouldn't fix.

Chelsea washed her hands and returned to see Kelsea struggling to grab her dress from the side of the bed, hanging halfway off the side, sheet clutched tight around her. Kelsea lost her balance and hit the floor with a thud, waking Niall. "Whassat?"

"Keep your eyes closed, Kelsea's getting dressed." Chelsea fought off a wave of jealousy at the idea of Niall seeing Kelsea unclothed and stamped it out quickly. 'Stop being fucking ridiculous'.

Kelsea grabbed her clothes and sprinted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Can I open my eyes?" Niall asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea dug through her bag, looking for her jeans. "I- thanks for keeping me company last night. It was fun."

Niall smiled brightly, "it was. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Chelsea blushed as she thought about the feel of his hand on her forehead. "It's thanks to all of you. How could someone stay sick while surrounded by so much damn positivity?"

Niall laughed and Chelsea's eyes were glued to his throat. "You have a wee bit of a point."

Chelsea shrugged and pulled her favorite tee shirt from her bag. "I guess I'll see you later. No more footie in the middle of fall for me, apparently."

"Eh, we can watch matches on the telly still. Or old games Louis has downloaded."

Chelsea smiled crookedly. "Sounds like fun."

Niall grinned, heading out the door and Chelsea was annoyed that some small part of her actually missed him.

\----

Harry lay on his bunk, tugging at the strands of his hair. He was so confused. Everything had been going so well and then suddenly Kelsea had left. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her and then somehow fucked everything up. He closed his eyes, thinking of how her lips felt against his own. Harry exhaled slowly. He should have taken Kelsea over to meet Cara but he had been so excited to see the model that he had ran over and by the time he had turned around, Kelsea had been gone. Harry rubbed his face and stared up at the underside of Louis' bunk.

Harry rolled off the bunk and stood, stretching. He couldn't sleep even though he knew he should and he walked to the kitchen area of the bus, sitting at the table across from Niall.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Niall asked, rubbing his jaw.

Harry shook his head, his curls brushing against his cheeks and sighed. He stared out the window, watching cars pass them in the left lane. "I messed up, and I don't know what to do."

"Just talk to her."

Harry glanced up at Niall. "I think I will. We'll be at the venue soon. Maybe I can pop in and get her to do my hair."

"Just don't piss her off or she'll cut it off."

Harry gave Niall a horrified look, shuddering. "So, what happened last night?"

Niall sighed. "Nothing, she was sick, ya know? We had a few good laughs and watched a movie. I fell asleep in the chair. It was nice just to hang out with her."

Harry smiled. "Kelsea told me Chels was warming up to you."

Niall shrugged. "'tis what it is."

\--------

Kelsea had just finished Chelsea's hair and set her makeup when Harry walked through the door. Chelsea stood quickly, grabbing her guitar. "And that's my cue to leave."

"Chels, wait," Kelsea huffed, watching the brunette scurry out the door. "What do you want?"

Harry flinched as Kelsea turned towards him, crossing her arms. "To find out why you're so mad at me."

Kelsea turned away, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Harry sat the chair Chelsea had recently vacated. "Kels, you left me at the club."

"Well you, Harold, left me alone in the club. I decided to come home." Kelsea fought to keep her a face a mask.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is this because of Cara?"

Kelsea stiffened slightly at the mention of the girl, having looked it up on her phone and knew Harry had dated the model. "Oh, is that what her name is."

Harry exhaled slowly. "Look, yes, she's my ex, but I'm not with her now, I'm with you."

"No, Harold, you are not with me." Kelsea turned, facing him, her eyes narrowing. "At least Louis owns up to his player status, you on the other hand strung me along and would gladly leave when the next best thing came along."

"Kelsea, love, that's not-"

Kelsea cut him off. "Harold don't you dare call me love." Kelsea unfolded her arms and walked out of the room, leaving Harry bewildered.

\----

Chelsea was fiddling with her guitar, sitting cross-legged on the grown when Niall walked by.

"Hey," he smiled, squatting down, "you look a lot better than this morning."

"I feel a lot better," Chelsea replied, flipping her pick between her fingers.

Niall sat on the concrete floor next to her. "What are ya doing out here all by yourself?"

"Trying to write, but failing miserably. I'm supposed to have a whole album ready for the studio when I get back, but I have absolutely nothing written down." Chelsea sighed, rubbing her face.

Niall picked up Chelsea's guitar and started strumming it. "I usually pick out some chords on the guitar to help the writing processes on the bus."

Chelsea closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, listening to the soft cords. The music was soothing, if nothing else and Chelsea soon found herself humming along, words forming in her mind. "Wait, go back to the last chord progression, the one starting with the E minor."

Niall did as he was told and watched as Chelsea grabbed her pencil, scribbling some words down on the paper.

After a few seconds, Chelsea looked up. "Whew, a whole chorus down thanks to you."

Niall smiled, "nah, I just strummed a few chords, that was all you."

Chelsea smiled back and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Still, thanks."

"What are friends for, eh?" Niall handed Chelsea's acoustic back over to her carefully.

Chelsea took it and wished she had something to say to keep him sitting there with her. "So, uh, it's warmer out here."

Niall's eyes crinkled as he laughed and Chelsea wanted to hit herself. Really Chelsea, the fucking weather?

"Yeah. I'm sure that helps with your cold."

Chelsea nodded, leaning her guitar against the wall, hugging her arms around her legs. Niall reach out to fiddle with the bracelet on her arm, a woven fabric in purple and black made a small band around her wrist. "It was a present from a friend. I wear it all the time."

"It's very lovely," Niall murmured, brushing a piece of lint off her shirt before pulling his hand away.

"Thank you." Chelsea tilted her head, looking at him. "You're quite different from the other guys."

Niall picked at a stray string on his denims, staring at it. "I've always got to keep a grin on, I'm the jokester, you know? But sometimes the fans, they hug the rest of them and not me, I pretend like it doesn't bother me, but it does."

Chelsea's heart broke because she knew what it felt like to be passed over in favor of others. "It shouldn't, they just don't know what they're missing out on."

Niall's eyes flicked up to Chelsea's face. "You're incredibly sweet. I-thanks."

"Anything for a friend, right?"

Niall nodded, his smile dimming slightly. "Well, I better go get dressed so I can watch your set."

Chelsea blushed at the thought of Niall watching her perform and her heart did a small flip-flop. Chelsea needed to figure herself out. Everything he did made her like him more, but she didn't want to string him along if she wasn't ready for a relationship. "Yeah, uh, see you after the show?"

"Of course." Niall turned, wanting nothing more than to take her hand and walk her to the stage.

Chelsea walked away, carrying her guitar with her, hoping he might stop her to say something else.

\--------------

Niall found Harry sitting alone in the dressing room, a vacant look on his face. "Everything okay mate?"

Harry shook his head slowly, letting his hair fall into his eyes. "Kelsea and I are fighting."

Niall sat in the chair opposite Harry. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Cara was at the club last night and I sort of left Kelsea to go talk to her."

Niall winced, "bad decision."

Harry huffed. "Tell me about it. I really like her Niall, you of all people should understand that."

Niall nodded, shifting in the chair. "At least you got her on a date, just give her a little time, she'll come around. Though you realise I'm not the best for dating advice, yeah?"

Harry laughed, thinking of trying to talk to Louis or Zayn about it. "You're the only sane one though."

Niall grinned, "well, that's certainly true."


	10. The Heat Goes Out

Kelsea twirled a strand of hair around her finger, cuddling closer to Chelsea. "It's fucking freezing in the van."

Chelsea leaned over, looking up at the front. "Erik has it on full blast."

"Well it's still too fucking cold in here." Kelsea tugged the blanket up further.

Erik put his hand up in front of the vent. "There's nothing coming out. I think the heater finally called it quits."

Kelsea felt like crying. She hated when it was cold and the chill had seeped into her hoodie and even the body heat Chelsea was putting off wasn't helping matters much. Chelsea curled around the shorter girl, holding her close. "We'll be there soon."

\--------

Chelsea and Kelsea had sprinted into the arena, their tour bags in hand. They leaned against the wall and closed their eyes as the heat from the room enveloped them. "Oh god yes," Kelsea sighed, pulling two pairs of gloves off.

Chelsea unwound one of her scarves from around her neck as the One Direction boys walked through the doors, giving them puzzled looks.

"You're dressed up a bit, eh?" Liam laughed, watching as the girls removed another layer of clothing.

"Heater broke in our van," Chelsea grumbled, taking her last jacket off.

"Oh, that sucks."

Chelsea nodded and gathered her bags, walking with Kelsea towards the dressing room, dismayed as the group followed behind them.

"You could ride on the bus with us until the heat gets fixed," Harry offered after conferring with the guys.

"Yeah," Niall piped in, "we wouldn't mind. Our breakfast nook turns into a bed too, it's pretty neat!"

"That's just what we need, you coming in and eating off my head in the morning," Chelsea huffed, pushing the door to her dressing room open.

Louis and Liam snickered as Niall turned bright red and started stuttering.

"What blondie is trying to say is that we would be perfect gentlemen," Zayn crooned and Chelsea tried not to burst out laughing.

Chelsea looked over at Kelsea and they both knew it was their best option. Kelsea didn't know how she would continue to ignore Harry if they were on a bus together, but she was sure she could find a way.

"Well, if you don't mind..." Chelsea shifted, standing in the doorway.

"Pffft, we don't mind at all," Louis smiled.

That settled it, the bus was picking up two extra passengers and Chelsea and Kelsea were getting to get out of the cold.

\---------------------------

Chelsea hefted her overnight bag on her shoulder, feeling a bit nervous. She glanced over at Kelsea who was muttering to herself and making sure they had both gathered what they needed. "Stop being a mom, Kels," Chelsea laughed, heading towards the bus.

"Never," Kelsea huffed, struggling to catch up with Chelsea.

Liam met them at the door, smiling. "Welcome to our home away from home, ladies."

Chelsea climbed the stairs first and looked around, surprised at how clean it was.

"Boys!" Liam crowed, turning towards the back. "Kels and Chels are here, let's not give 'em a show!"

Chelsea and Kelsea blinked at each other as they crowded in front of the bus. The hell had they gotten into?

"We're rather comfortable with each other," Liam explained, taking their bags and set them in the corner. "So there tends to be a lot of nudity, most of it stems from Harry."

"Of course it does," Kelsea coughed into her hand, earning herself a jab in the ribs from Chelsea's elbow.

"But please, make yourself comfortable. We made Niall and Louis clean up."

Chelsea took the couch and looked up as Niall walked in, his hair mussed from the shower he must have just taken and why did god allow him to think it was okay for him to walk around shirtless because that was not okay and Chelsea's heart was pitter-pattering and Christ was she fucking drooling?

She snapped out of it, tearing her eyes away from his chest and hoped no one noticed her cheeks were crimson and fuck why was she so awkward?

"Niall," Liam sighed, rolling his eyes.

Niall grinned, winking at the taller boy. "Sorry, Harry nearly hit me as he flailed to get his pants on." Niall shrugged, pulling on his shirt.

Kelsea tried not to snicker at the look on Chelsea's face which was a mix of no god take it back off and dear Christ this was a bad idea.

Kelsea's smugness didn't remain because there was Harry, sauntering out in sweats and a tee shirt that didn't quite meet in the middle and holy fuck hipbones.

Harry smiled cautiously, his eyes flicking over to where Kelsea sat. "Mind if I join you?"

Kelsea wanted to be mad at Harry, she really truly did. But his green eyes were tinged with a hint of sadness and he looked like a fluffy, petulant child. "Fine."

Chelsea watched as Niall sat next to her, smiling. "Glad we could be of service to ya."

Chelsea nodded, trying to form coherent words when Liam plopped down on the other side of her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly Liam was sprawled on the floor, Niall glaring at him from the couch. "Hands off mate, only the gods can touch this one."

Chelsea was absolutely fucking confused. "I mean, I didn't mind."

Liam held his hands up in surrender. "No, no, I shouldn't have, I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"You should be," Niall huffed sitting back against the seat and that gnawing feeling of pieces trying to fit themselves together came back to Chelsea.

Kelsea looked over at Chelsea, their eyes meeting and she quirked an eyebrow. "Boys, let's not fight. We just got here."

Niall looked down, incredibly fascinated with a spot on the sofa. "Sorry, mum," Liam joked, sitting back next to Chelsea, but a safer distance away.

"Now what's all this yelling about?" Louis exclaimed, walking in looking comfortable in his Adidas sweatshirt. "Did I miss out on the party?"

"Niall shoved Liam in the floor for touching Chelsea," Harry explained, laughing softly.

Louis grinned, sitting on the table. "And what would our little Irishman do if I were to peck her on the lips?"

Kelsea was trying so hard not to laugh. Chelsea was mortified by all the attention and Niall looked like he was about to murder Louis who was swaying his feet and smiling sweetly at Niall.

"Fuck off mate," Niall growled and Chelsea would be lying if she said she didn't find it hot. Because, okay, she could appreciate his looks, and his jokes, and even this possessive streak and it didn't have to mean anything, right?

"Niall, watch your language," Louis batted his eyelashes in fake admonishment.

Niall narrowed his eyes at Louis. "Then watch your mouth."

Louis pouted and hopped off the table, ruffling Niall's damp hair. "You're no fun at all, Ni."

Niall growled, sitting back against the couch seat.

Chelsea fiddled with her rings, staring intently at her hand. She needed to move past Marcus, but after what he had put her through it was so hard to put her trust in someone else again. She had told herself she wouldn't let herself get distracted on the tour, but she couldn't help to realise that more and more she was noticing Niall. She also realized that the more she noticed, the more she wanted to know about him.

\------

Kelsea shifted as Harry placed his hand on her arm.

"Kelsea, please don't stay mad at me. I apologized. I am sorry."

Kelsea rolled her eyes when he batted his lashes, making his impossibly large eyes more open and doe-like. "Why? So you can leave me at the club again?"

"Kelseaaaaa," Harry whined, taking her hand. "I'm very sorry and I would like another chance. How about I plan a lovely date for us and surprise you?"

Kelsea felt herself crack under the pressure. How could she stay mad at a gorgeous cherub like Harry? She sighed. "Fine, one chance. That's all buddy."

Harry clapped his hands in glee and kissed Kelsea on the cheek, stunning her.

"Woah, no PDA in the common area," Liam groaned, holding his hands up in the air.

Chelsea glanced at him. "Is that an actual rule or?" The thought of some girl being on the bus and making out with Niall made her want to choke someone.

Liam merely shrugged and the others laughed. "Mainly for Zayn."

Chelsea relaxed the hand she didn't realize had balled into a fist. "Oh."

"Mhmm." Chelsea didn't like the smirk plastered over Liam's face. "Maybe we should let the girls get some rest."

Chelsea watched as Harry, Louis, Liam, and Niall stood. Harry hugged Kelsea and kissed her on the cheek before he sauntered off, followed by the other three and a chorus of 'good night's.

\-------

Chelsea and Kelsea were laying on the pop out bed, both unable to sleep. "Kels?"

"Hm?"

Chelsea was quiet as she worked out what to say, lowering her voice in case any of the guys were awake. "I think I like him. I think it's time I move on from what happened."

Kelsea took Chelsea's hand and squeezed it. "Baby I'm happy. Niall is nothing like Marcus. He won't call you bad names, he won't abuse you, and he definitely won't force you into anything. He's been gentle with you so far, hasn't he?"

Chelsea felt a tear slip down her cheek. "So was Marcus at first. He made me feel safe and secure and then the abuse started."

"I don't think Niall is like that, baby. We weren't as close when you were dating Marcus, but we are now. If he ever so much as laid a hand on you, his balls would be removed by me personally."

Chelsea felt her lips turn up in a smile. "I-I think I'm going to do the friends thing and see where it goes from there. If I get icky vibes, then I'll nope all the way to tomorrow."

Kelsea laughed, smacking Chelsea's arm. "Shhh you'll wake the guys."

"You're the one laughing! Plus, I bet you wanna wake up Harry."

Kelsea could barely make out Chelsea waggling her eyebrows in the dark and rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you wanna crawl into bed with Niall."

Chelsea shoved Kelsea gently. "Do not."

"Chelsea Danielle, you were drooling over him today. I thought you were going to take him right there."

"Oh my god tell me I was not that obvious!"

Kelsea giggled, "only to me because I know you. I know everything."

Chelsea sighed dreamily, "He does have a nice torso."

"Oh god," Kelsea groaned, "look at what I've started. But at least we can talk about boys now."

"We're in our twenties, my god we're acting like teenagers."

"Eh," Kelsea shrugged and settled under the covers. "I'm just glad we have heat."

"It was really nice of them to offer." Chelsea yawned, closing her eyes. "Night Kels."

"Goodnight Chels."

\-----

Kelsea woke feeling uneasy. She cracked an eye open and was confused at her surroundings before the fog of sleep lifted and she remembered she and Chelsea were on the bus with Harry and them. Kelsea stretched, freezing when she saw Louis sitting on the sofa, smirking, a cup of tea in his hand. "You're such a perv," Kelsea admonished, nudging Chelsea awake.

"Fi' more minussss," Chelsea slurred sleepily and Kelsea wished Niall had been in the room instead because that's the kind of shit he would be dealing with if the two idiots ever got the balls to talk to each other.

"Up. The boys need their table."

Louis took a sip of his tea, smiling. "It's alright; I'm usually the first one up anyway."

Chelsea shot up into a sitting position. "Louis? Why is Louis here?" She rubbed her eyes, blinking as she looked around. "Oh."

Kelsea and Louis laughed as Chelsea's cheeks reddened. "Well good morning, Sherlock," Kelsea teased.

"Yeah fuck you too," Chelsea joked, getting up. "What do you do for breakfast?"

"Usually cereal or something like that," Louis answered. "We have other stuff in the fridge but we hardly ever use it. It's quite hard to cook while in motion."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and helped Kelsea undo the bed, turning it back into the small breakfast nook before she turned to the fridge, unlocking the handle and looked around.

"Chelsea you don't have to do anything," Louis said but was cut off by Chelsea holding her hand up at him.

"It's the least I can do."

"Don't argue with her," Kelsea warned, sitting on the bench seat.

Louis nodded and went back to his tea.

Chelsea busied herself with making a small breakfast, cracking eggs into the pan. Kelsea made coffee in the small percolator, rummaging through the fridge for vanilla creamer.

\--------

Niall woke, smelling bacon and rolled out of the bed. Right as he was about to pad into the kitchen, he heard Harry's voice, gravelly from sleep, utter "shirt. Girls are here."

Niall blinked, grabbing a shirt as he figured out what Harry was talking about. "Thanks mate."

Harry nodded, stretching on the bed. "Something smells wonderful."

Niall nodded in agreement as he walked out to the kitchen area. He was surprised to see Chelsea handing a plate to Louis and Kelsea, piled with bacon, eggs, and toast. His mouth started to water, and he moved towards the stove.

"Morning, Niall," Chelsea smiled, grabbing another plate and started to put food on it. "Would you like all of it?"

"Please," he requested, waiting until Chelsea handed the plate over. "Thanks, this is really nice."

"It's nothing," Chelsea blushed, making herself a plate. She joined Kelsea at the table, taking a seat across from Niall, and dug into her food.

Harry and Liam walked into the kitchen, looking around for the source of the wonderful smell. They greedily grabbed plates and started wolfing down their food much to everyone's amusement. Chelsea inhaled another cup of coffee as she ate, trying to wake herself up. Kelsea had switched over to apple juice after wrangling the bottle from Harry who was protecting his favorite drink.

The group ate in relative silence, most of them enjoying a breakfast of more than cereal and milk.

Liam leaned back after finishing his plate. "We need to keep her around, that was delicious."

Chelsea smiled, "you let us stay on the bus, it was the least I could do."

"Well don't get it into your pretty little head that you have to do it every morning," Harry said, tossing his plate in the small bin.

"Right, we wanted you to stay on here to keep warm," Niall said, putting his fork on his plate.

Kelsea waved them off. "She loved cooking for me; she does this for me all the time...when she remembers to feed me."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, smiling. "I like to cook, especially baking."

"I bake," Niall grinned. "I've been told I make good cupcakes."

"Why does that not surprise me," Kelsea mumbled, glancing out the window and screamed.

Chelsea found herself being shoved into the floor and stepped on as Kelsea clambered out of the seat and onto the floor.

Harry jumped out of the chair and helped Kelsea up and she clung to him. "Kels, what happened?"

"Cl-cl-clown!" Kelsea screeched, burying her face into Harry's tee shirt.

Niall helped Chelsea off the ground and brushed her arm off, turning to Kelsea. "Clown?"

"There was a clown at the side of the road!" Kelsea cried, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around her.

"Shit," Chelsea muttered. "I've been reading news stories about these clowns that are luring kids into the woods with candy and balloons and stuff."

"I knowwwwwwww," Kelsea whined, whimpering softly.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright, you're safe. Come on, let's get you sat down." Harry walked Kelsea over to the couch and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

Chelsea shied away from Niall and started to clean up from breakfast, surprised when Niall came over to help her. "You don't have to," she said, putting the leftover food in containers.

"I want to, it's the least I could do after you fixed food for us." Niall smiled at her, putting the containers in the fridge.

"Thanks," Chelsea grinned, washing up the pans and putting them away. "I appreciate the help."

"Ah, it's nothing," Niall smiled shyly, running a hand through his hair.

Chelsea beamed, walking over to grab her bag, pulling her book out and starting to read.

Niall leaned against the counter, watching Chelsea, a small smile ghosting across his lips. He glanced over to see Harry consoling Kelsea, playing with her hair, and Niall wished he could hold Chelsea like that.

"Harry?" Kelsea whispered, looking up at him.

"Hm?" Harry glanced down, taking in the slight frown on her face.

"I-" Kelsea started, working out what she wanted to stay. "I'm not sorry for leaving last night, but I don't want to fight."

"It was never my intention to leave you there, I apologise."

Kelsea huffed, thinking about that Cara bitch. "Well, I take things like that very seriously, Harold."

Harry tried not to laugh because secretly he loved it when she called him Harold. "I like you, a lot Kelsea."

Kelsea blushed because Harry's smile was back and it made his eyes a lighter shade of green and his dimples made her heart flutter and honestly this was Harry Styles she was talking about. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What's your middle name?"

Harry laughed at the abrupt change in subject. "Edward, yours?"

"Marie."

"What a lovely name." Harry brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek before he bopped her on the nose, grinning cheekily.

Kelsea huffed, but snuggled closer into Harry's arms. Harry smirked, but merely held her closer.


	11. Stolen

Chelsea was sitting at the table reading, when she heard laughter and strumming coming from the back of the bus. The noise grew closer and she realized the guys were singing some ridiculous rendition of some random Backstreet Boys song. She looked over at Kelsea who had been napping off and on and they shared a smile.

"Hello, ladies," Louis grinned, humming as he walked towards them. "Would you care to join in on a proper sing-along?"

Kelsea shook her head because no one needed to hear her screeching like a dying cow, but she motioned for Chelsea to go along with it. "Sure," Chelsea shrugged, closing her book.

"Oi, grab your guitar," Niall said, shifting his own guitar on his shoulder, "you can play with me."

Chelsea picked up her guitar from where it sat next to Bunny's cage and strummed it, making a few adjustments to get it back in tune. "Alright, any requests Kelsea?"

Kelsea thought about it for a moment. "Do either of you know 'Never Say Never' by The Fray?"

Chelsea nodded, glancing at the boys who all murmured something about thinking they knew it and Liam pulled out his mobile to look up the lyrics. "Ready?" she asked, strumming the first chord of the song. "It'll be easier if you keep your capo off."

Niall nodded and grabbed his capo from where he kept it clamped on the end of the neck and placed it to the side, taking the chair across from Chelsea, "what key are we starting in?"

"Key of g sharp," Chelsea replied, moving her fingers to the correct position on the strings.

Niall followed along until they had a rhythm set and Harry began to sing softly. "Some things we don't talk about, rather do without, and just hold a smile, falling in and out of love. Ashamed and proud of together all the while."

The rest harmonized as they reached the chorus, Chelsea going high as Niall went low, Louis singing his tenor somewhere in the middle. Harry began to sing to Kelsea who rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore him, but Chelsea knew Kelsea was enjoying every second of it. Chelsea focused on strumming her guitar and tried not to look at Niall and lose her concentration.

As the song ended, Chelsea began to strum a d flat cord and launched into Kelsea's favorite song, 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers. Kelsea started dancing, letting Harry twirl her around as Chelsea sang. Louis jumped in for the guy parts and soon they were all almost screaming, "pull me closer in your rover, that I know you can't afford, bite the tattoo on your shoulder," their eyes full of mirth, huge smiles on their faces.

Chelsea was having so much fun singing with everyone that she didn't want to stop. Eventually they tired of the chorus and she quit strumming, dropping her pick on the floor. "Your turn, Niall."

Niall flushed slightly, but picked out a few chords on the guitar, humming. "I'm going to take it back a little."

As he began to play, Chelsea realized it was one of her favorite songs, and she sat back, watching as he played.

"We watched the season pull up its own stakes, we catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced. Another sun soaked season fades away. You have stolen my heart." Niall sang softly and Chelsea thought it was lovely and she tried hard not to blush when he glanced up at her as he began to sing the chorus. She just happened to be there because then he looked away suddenly so it didn't mean anything, right? Chelsea really liked Niall, but she didn't want to screw up their friendship so she would sit back and let him make the first move.

The moment was ruined when Harry started to sing, pulling Kelsea to slow dance with him and Louis and Liam joined them, the two boys dancing together themselves. Chelsea harmonized with Niall, watching as the other four swayed along to the song.

Niall ended the song and it was quiet for a moment as Chelsea fought to look away from Niall who was staring at her and Kelsea and Harry were standing with their arms around each other and never had Liam and Louis been so quiet in their lives. It was like someone had pressed pause, no one even daring to breathe until Zayn broke the moment yelling at all of them to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Language!" Harry yelled back although he knew it was useless because between Niall and Zayn he couldn't even keep up with the amount of times 'fuck' was said on the bus.

Kelsea laughed because Harry was totally the mum of the bus just like Kelsea was the mum for Chelsea and her band and it totally had nothing to do with how adorable Harry was when he pouted.

Chelsea leaned her guitar back against Bunny's cage and knelt to add some food to his bowl and checked his water. Between the guys, Kelsea, and Bunny, she felt like a personal chef, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was starting to feel as if this was where she belonged.

\------

Harry fiddled nervously with the end of his navy button down as he waited for Kelsea to come to the door. They had arrived at the hotel a few hours ago and Harry had asked Kelsea to go out to an early dinner with him before the show.

He had to admit he was nervous. He really liked Kelsea and he didn't want to mess this up. He knew people thought he was always going from one girl to another, but he had matured from that stage and was looking to find someone to settle with.

Harry glanced up as the door opened and he thought Kelsea was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face and the deep blue of her dress brought out the color of her eyes. "Hi," Harry said breathlessly.

Kelsea smiled, taking his arm, "hello, Harry."

He led them out of the building and opened the door to the car he had called for, asking the driver to take them to the restaurant. Kelsea leaned back, looking out the window as they eased into traffic. She turned to look at Harry when he took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Kelsea." Harry brushed a stray strand of hair back from his face, looking at her.

Kelsea nodded, running her eyes over his face. "You're welcome, Haz. Where are we going?"

Harry merely smiled. "You'll see."

They arrived at a small restaurant that looked cozy and inviting and Kelsea was glad because she didn't really want something fancy and stuffy because that's not who she was. She slid out of the car, Harry following and he walked to the door, knocking softly.

Kelsea watched as a young waiter came and looked through the door, smiling as he unlocked it. "Ah, Mister Styles, so good you could make it."

Kelsea looked at Harry, confused. Was the restaurant closed already? She followed Harry in and the waiter led them to a table in the middle of the room.

The waiter paused before asking for their drinks. Harry ordered water and a bottle of La Marca Prosecco for them to share.

The waiter bustled off and Kelsea glanced over at Harry. "Why was the door locked?"

Harry smiled softly, his features illuminated by the flickering candlelight. "I reserved the entire restaurant, asked the chef to make something special and paid the rest of the waiters their wages plus a nice tip to take the evening off. Antonio, our waiter volunteered to serve us this evening."

"Harry, you didn't have to," Kelsea sighed, thinking that this was by far the most romantic, amazing thing anyone had ever done for her.

Harry waved his hand, "hush love, I wanted to. I want to make you feel special, because you are the most special girl I have ever met."

Kelsea felt herself blushing and she looked down at the table because she couldn't believe that Harry was sitting there saying those things about her. "I-Harry thank you for this, it means a lot to me."

Harry thanked Antonio as he placed the bottle of prosecco and the glasses on the table, letting them know the meal would be out shortly. "Kelsea, I never want you to think I'm doing this just because. I really like you. Everything about you makes me smile."

"Harry, you're too amazing for words," Kelsea sighed, watching as he poured the wine and she took a sip. "This is fantastic."

Harry clinked his glass gently against hers. "It's true Italian prosecco. I chose this restaurant mainly based on the fact that they carried it."

Kelsea laughed, taking another sip before Antonio brought over the plates.

"Spaghetti and meatballs in homemade sauce," Antonio announced. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Antonio, that is all," Harry answered.

Antonio bowed slightly and left them alone at the table.

Kelsea took a bite and was almost overwhelmed at the flavor. The sauce was full of spices and fresh tomatoes, the pasta homemade and cooked to a perfect al dente. "Haz, it's wonderful."

Harry loved that she called him Harry and Harold but he especially loved it when she called him Haz because it only came out when she was extremely happy or pleased. He tried the pasta and found he had to agree with Kelsea, it was delicious. "It is, but so are you."

Kelsea blushed again because okay, the compliments were so sweet and coming from Harry and she didn't know how many more she could handle that day.

They ate in relative silence and both leaned back, sipping their prosecco after the spaghetti was gone. "Thank you again, Harry."

"It was my pleasure," he grinned, standing to take her arm. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

Kelsea nodded, looping their arms together. "Tonight was amazing. I can't wait to see you top this date."

And Harry merely laughed because he had already started planning the next one.

\-----

Chelsea sipped on her Redd's, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Her throat was still a bit scratchy from the performance but she was nursing it with the bottle of ale. She was leaning against the couch that Kelsea, Harry and Niall were sitting on, everyone drinking their own favorite drink.

"Liam," Louis whispered, nudging the other boy.

"Hm?"

"We've been rather good so far this tour, yeah?"

Liam nodded, wondering where the conversation was headed. "Yeah..."

Louis grinned mischievously, "We need to get into some trouble."

"No you don't," Harry interjected, uncurling himself from around Kelsea.

"Oh tosh Harold, give us a bit of a go," Louis retorted, smacking Harry on the knee.

"What's it you've got in mind then, Louis?" Liam asked.

Louis grinned, turning to face Chelsea. "Only our usual tour dare."

"Don't bring her into this," Niall warned, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward.

Louis fluttered his lashes, looking aghast. "We won't hurt her. In fact, we're going to give her your dare because you'd never do it."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of her drink. "Oh? Do tell."

"Well, Chelsea dear," Louis began, taking Chelsea's hand, "Liam and I dare you to get a tattoo."

Chelsea shrugged, "okay."

Louis let go of her hand and held up his own. "That's not all; Liam and I get to choose it."

Chelsea felt a rush of terror go through her but she steeled her face. "Fine, just nothing vulgar."

"You don't have to do this," Niall whispered in her ear.

Chelsea shifted so that she could look up at him. "It's fine. I've wanted to get one for a while now. Why not start now?" Chelsea paused, turning to Kelsea. "Want to go with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Kelsea exclaimed. "You think I'm going to miss out on this?"

Chelsea broke out in laughter and soon all of them were laughing so hard they were on the verge of tears.

\----

Chelsea stood outside the tattoo parlor, terrified. She was more scared of what Louis and Liam were planning than how bad the needle would hurt.

All seven of them had made the trip because Harry and Zayn had decided to get tattoos since they were here. Niall had promised to come support Chelsea even though he hated needles and would never get a tattoo himself. He had stayed close to Chelsea their entire walk to the parlor and stood behind her outside the door.

Louis entered first, followed by Liam and the rest piled in after.

The girl at the desk looked up and took in the diverse group standing in the small waiting area. "Can I help you?"

Louis smiled, stepping forward. "We have four people in need of a tattoo."

"Is everyone of age?" the girl asked in a bored voice.

Louis nodded before taking the paperwork the girl handed over and passed a copy each to Harry, Chelsea, Zayn, and Kelsea. He took their IDs and gave them to the girl, watching them fill out their paperwork.

Once everything was filled out and turned in the receptionist asked for Chelsea and Zayn to go in first. Zayn brushed past Liam and sauntered into the back room while Louis and Liam conferred with their heads together. Chelsea took a deep breath and turned to Louis who was walking in. Chelsea headed back nervously, Niall and Kelsea following at her heels.

"Only two people per person," the girl drawled, popping her gum.

"I'll only be a moment," Louis sing-songed and the girl rolled her eyes but Louis go in anyway.

Chelsea greeted her artist but looked nervously at Louis when her artist, Joel, asked what she wanted.

Louis smiled, cutting in, "she asked me to choose for her."

Joel nodded. "We get a lot of couples in here doing that."

Chelsea held in a laugh because honestly she'd murder Louis if they dated. She took her seat in the chair and relaxed, fiddling with her fingers as Louis talked to Joel quietly.

"It's not too late to back out now," Niall spoke, sitting on the stool to the left of Chelsea's chair.

"I'm praying it won't be that bad," Chelsea sighed as Joel walked over and Louis left the room with a quick "have fun" and a smirk.

"He said you were getting it on your shoulder?" Joel asked.

Chelsea nodded. "The right one."

Joel pulled his chair over and Kelsea grabbed Chelsea's hand, Niall gently patting Chelsea's arm. 

Chelsea inhaled slowly and closed her eyes as she tried to find something to focus on other than the pain starting to shoot down her arm.

She cracked open her eyes to see Niall staring at her with a concerned look on his face. She took in his visage to keep her mind away from the needle.

She squeezed Kelsea's hand tighter and was surprised when in a few minutes Joel told her he was done.

The area stung as Joel wiped off the blood and applied the protective tattoo goo, handing the tube over to Niall to hold on to for Chelsea.

Joel held up a mirror and Chelsea glanced at it and smiled but also felt embarrassment flood through her as she realized Niall was seeing it too. Louis and Liam had put a small green shamrock on her shoulder. "It's nice, thank you."

Joel nodded and was gracious for the tip Chelsea handed him while she stood. She turned to leave, giving Kelsea her first look at the tattoo on her shoulder and Kelsea broke out in loud guffaws. Chelsea swung around to find Niall red in the face, mouth slightly agape, and Chelsea wanted the floor to drop out and swallow her then and there. Chelsea stomped off and left Niall and Kelsea there to stand like idiots.

Liam and Louis high-fived each other when Chelsea walked out. Harry barked in laughter as he saw the shape on Chelsea's arm. Chelsea rolled her eyes and sat down, mumbling, "at least I'm part Irish because I'm sure as hell not lucky."

Kelsea was still laughing as she sat next to Chelsea who tried to push the chair out from under the blonde girl.

Kelsea had barely been sitting five minutes when she was called back. Chelsea went with her, muttering about how she should leave Kelsea alone, but Kelsea knew she didn't mean it.

Harry followed them in and took Kelsea's hand.

"I'm okay, honestly," Kelsea explained, sitting in the chair.

Harry smiled brightly. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

Kelsea blushed, looking away as Joel walked over and introduced himself to her. She explained about the star tattoo and where she wanted it, turning her arm over so Joel could do the outline on the soft underside of her arm.

Chelsea squeezed Kelsea's shoulder reassuringly as Joel started the tattoo machine and pressed the needle to her skin. Kelsea flinched slightly and squeezed Harry's hand harder. Kelsea focused on Harry's eyes, how they were green with flecks of brown and didn't think about the searing pain in her arm.

All the same it was somewhat relaxing. Kelsea found it great that this would be a part of her forever and she would cherish this moment because they were all here together, her two favorite people and her, and some of the greatest friends she had made.

When it was over and Kelsea had been cleaned up and was smiling at how it turned out, she went with Harry to get his done by Robert, who had created Zayn's most recent work.

Chelsea followed Zayn out to the waiting room and took a seat next to Niall and she was concerned at how often Niall would glance down at her tattoo. Maybe it had been a stupid idea to let Louis and Liam pick. They were only trying to embarrass her and Niall more and what if they pushed Niall away before Chelsea even got the chance to see where this friendship could end up?

They all were reunited when Harry and Kelsea came from the back and Zayn suggested they go by and get pizza, Niall cheering to that idea.

They all settled around a table, a pizza in the middle and plates all around. Chelsea sat between Kelsea and Niall and she smiled when Niall would glance over when their arms touched. It was a small place to begin with and they had had to push a couple of tables together to make it work, but it was worth it. It felt as if they had all been friends from childhood each of them comfortable enough to joke with one another.

Kelsea glanced over as Harry slipped his hand into hers, smiling softly. She was glad they had been able to work things out because she really did like Harry. She had trust issues ever since she got with Brandon and he completely fucked her over. When Harry had left her for Cara it was just like when Brandon had left her for Mississippi and that girl, so Kelsea was hurt. She hadn't wanted to forgive Harry at first, but she also didn't want to be a heartless bitch. Harry made her smile, made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and every other cliché there was but she didn't care because she had Harry.


	12. Not an Illusion

Chelsea was excited. She had finally had a breakthrough on her writer's block and was scribbling furiously on her notebook, humming the song in her head. As the words flowed out of her mind and onto the paper she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that came with creating. She was so absorbed in her writing that she didn't notice when someone sat next to her, reading over her shoulder. Chelsea chewed on the end of her pen as she thought, a habit she had had since high school, and jumped when she glanced over and realized Niall was sitting next to her, his face inches from her own.

"Christ Niall, you scared the shit out of me," Chelsea huffed, moving to cover her notebook with her arm.

Niall grinned, his blue eyes catching the glimmer of sun coming through the window. "I like that song you're writing."

Chelsea froze for a moment because shit what song was she writing and oh fuck it was the one about Niall and he was sitting there and he read it and oh god he said he liked it. Chelsea pushed the terror down and gave a feeble smile. "Thanks, I'm really happy with it."

Niall pulled the notebook closer, pointing at a line, "What if this was 'my heart and my mind are at war'?"

Chelsea glanced over, "yes! That's perfect. Thanks so much."

Niall grinned, nudging Chelsea's arm with his own. "Hey hold on, maybe you can help me out with this one song."

Chelsea watched as he got up and when he walked to the back she flipped her notebook shut so he wouldn't see her song 'Blue Eyes'.

Niall flopped back down with his battered notebook and flipped through the pages. Chelsea was surprised at how neat his handwriting was. He stopped on a page and slid it over. "So I have no idea what to call it yet, but here we go."

Chelsea read it over and wanted nothing more than for him to have written this song for her. "Okay, so I love the line 'this is not an illusion', but we need to add something to this." She thought for a moment. "Do you mind if I write on the page?"

"Not at all," Niall answered, watching as she bent her head over, scribbling. He looked over the additions she made and thought it was perfect. "I love it, adding 'I've really got my heart out on my sleeve' and 'you really got me lifted off my feet' ties the whole chorus together."

"I just loved the 'there's magic between you and me' line," Chelsea gushed, "So I tried to follow that line of thinking."

Niall smiled, ruffling her hair fondly. "Well, I love it. Hopefully the guys like it too."

Chelsea blushed, leaning closer to him. "Well, it looks like we were both helpful today."

Niall nodded. "Indeed. Not to change the subject, but are you excited for the beach tomorrow?"

Chelsea leaned back against the seat. "Yes, so much. It will be fun and relaxing."

Niall beamed. "It will be warm, too."

Chelsea laughed softly. "Does that mean you're kicking us off the bus?" She nearly laughed as Niall's face took on a horrified expression.

"No, no you're welcome to stay as long as you want. We enjoy having you here."

"Well, thanks," Chelsea giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Kelsea and I love it. Well, of course she loves it, she's got Harry." Chelsea's voice trailed off and she prayed Niall didn't notice because wow she sucked at everything.

"They have been cuddling on Harry's bunk since we left last night," Niall snorted, jabbing his thumb towards the back of the bus.

Chelsea felt a hint of jealousy streak through her. "Yeah, I mean, I like some PDA, but you've gotta stop sucking face at some point, you know?"

Chelsea was facing the window and was unable to see the look Niall was giving her, a mix of impressed and astonished and a teensy bit turned on. He watched her shoulders heave slightly as she sighed and he brushed her hair away from her tattoo.

Chelsea jumped at the fluttering touches, turning to look at Niall. "Oh, thanks."

Niall looked down at the table. "Yeah, didn't want your hair getting stuck in it."

Chelsea smiled but it quickly died when Niall stood, grabbing his notebook. "I'll see you around, gotta go finish up this song."

Chelsea forced a smile, "okay, you know where to find me if you need me."

Niall bobbed his head, waving the notebook. "I'll be back if I get stuck."

Chelsea waited until he had walked past the bunks before exhaling slowly and opened her notebook again.

\-----------

Kelsea snuggled closer to Harry, listening to Chelsea and Niall talking. She wished they would just get on with it because honestly this game they were playing was getting a bit old. Kelsea glanced over at Harry who was still napping and she kissed the top of his head. He mumbled in his sleep and she smiled wider because wow he was cute when he was asleep.

Kelsea looked up at the bunk above them and heard Louis on the phone. She glanced over as Niall walked by, humming and she pulled away slowly from Harry, getting up. Kelsea padded into the kitchenette where she found Chelsea staring dreamily out the window, her notebook open on the table. "Boo."

Chelsea let out a soft shriek and whipped around to see Kelsea smirking at her. "God you scared me, I'm working on this damn song."

Kelsea slid into the seat next to Chelsea and looked it over for a second. "I really like this. What's the title?"

"Breathless," Chelsea answered, smoothing the paper with her hand.

Kelsea read it over again. "Sing a little of it for me, please."

Chelsea cleared her throat before singing the chorus softly. "You leave me breathless; you leave me waiting, wanting more. You leave me speechless, my mind and my heart are at war. But there's only one thing for you to do, you need to show me how to fall for you."

Kelsea clapped softly, smiling. "It sounds so great. I can definitely see this being your new single."

Chelsea grinned, "You really think so? Niall helped me out with the chorus."

Kelsea's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Niall? You let him see the notebook? Does he know the song was written about him?"

Chelsea smacked Kelsea's arm. "Shut up, he might hear you. And no, he knows nothing about me writing anything about him."

Kelsea shook her head. "You need to make the first move, dodo."

Chelsea growled and shoved Kelsea's arm. "You know I don't do that."

"Well I don't know why the heck not," Kelsea huffed, "he obviously likes you."

"I don't know what's so obvious," Chelsea retorted, "other than us being friends. I don't want to ruin a friendship over some stupid feelings."

"You're both idiots, you know that?" Kelsea rubbed her face. "I know he makes you happy, Chels, that's all I ever wanted for you. So either grow a pair and ask him out or die of sexual frustration waiting on him."

Chelsea shifted. "I-will you at least let me try and figure it out before I do anything brash?"

"You mean like letting Louis and Liam pick out a tattoo for you?"

"Oh shut up," Chelsea growled but the words held no ire behind them. "Plus, I think it's cute."

"Of course you do because you think of him every time you look at it."

Chelsea glared at Kelsea who merely shrugged. "I do not."

"I'm not going to sit here and argue." Kelsea stood, stretching as she switched on the coffeepot.

\------------

"Hey Chels, let's go get some fresh air," Kelsea grinned, bounding up to her friend.

Chelsea checked her watch. "Alright, we've got about an hour to spare. Let's walk around the outside of the arena for a bit and you can tell me all about your date with mister Harry Styles."

Kelsea beamed and took Chelsea's arm as they headed outside. Chelsea turned as she heard her name being called and she walked over to a group of fans holding out a menagerie of items to be signed. She strode over and talked to a couple of them, posing to take photos as well.

One of the girls asked Chelsea about the tattoo, having seen it on Instagram and Chelsea explained it had been a dare from the One Direction guys. That got the girls started into an argument about Larry versus Narry and Chelsea was confused momentarily until one girl piped up saying that she heard Harry was out with a girl at a restaurant and Louis was left alone.

Chelsea snickered as Kelsea flushed crimson and she told the girls that she denied any and all rumours of Larry and Narry and she thanked them for their time but told them she had to be going.

"Wow that got awkward fast," Chelsea laughed awkwardly, "I think the proper ship name is what, Karry?"

Kelsea puffed out her breath in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever haha."

"I still want to know about the date."

Kelsea launched into her story about how Harry had reserved the whole restaurant and ordered some stupidly expensive Italian sparkling wine, even though it had tasted amazing. She explained in full detail what was said and how he acted and she gushed about how romantic it was and how amazing he looked. "I just want you to have that, okay? And yeah, we all know Niall is loud and curses a lot and gets weird when he's drunk, but he's also got this sweet side and- what is wrong with you?" Kelsea stared at Chelsea who had this dumb besotted look on her face.

Chelsea blinked as Kelsea waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Sorry, what?"

Kelsea felt her eye start to twitch. "I was talking about your favorite man candy and you went into a fucking trance."

Chelsea sighed, a love-struck look in her eyes. "So remember when I told you Niall helped me with 'Breathless'?"

"Yeah..."

Chelsea turned to her friend, fluttering her lashes. "Well he asked me for help on a song and Kelsea it was the cutest fucking song and-and I don't even know, okay? But I got to add two lines to it and he loved them."

Kelsea pretended to gag. "I'm going to vomit all my lunch if you don't stop it."

Chelsea punched Kelsea in the arm. "You're such a jerk."

"You're gay."

"You're a dickhead."

"Kiss my ass."

"Fuck you." Chelsea burst out laughing because it was basically like they were back home hanging out and she hadn't felt this relaxed since they left Virginia. "I love you Kels."

"Love you too, Chels. Let's get you ready for the show, make all the boy mooses go mwah. Or, Niall at least."

"Oh my god I cannot with you," Chelsea groaned in exasperation.

Kelsea merely grinned and grabbed Chelsea's hand, pulling her back to the arena.

\--------

Chelsea stood on the side of the stage blinking widely because holy fuck where had that come from? She had seen them perform 'Better Than Words' god only knows how many times now and never had Niall touched himself while singing "you make me wanna ssss" and Chelsea was pretty sure she was dead and she didn't know if she was in heaven or hell.

She looked over at Kelsea who had tears streaming down her face and was silently laughing at Chelsea's reaction. Kelsea had put the bug in Niall's ear to start doing it because the other guys did it, so why shouldn't he? She had failed to mention to him that it would also most likely make Chelsea want to attack him, but eh, they'd figure that out on their own. As usual, her brilliant plan had worked and Chelsea was lowering herself onto one of the crates because it appeared as if she had forgotten how to stand. "You okay, Chels Chels?"

Chelsea glared up at her. "Do I fucking look okay to you Kelsea?"

Kelsea squinted her eyes and pretended to look her over. "You seem a little flushed to me. Need some water?"

"No, I don't need any fucking water," Chelsea growled, "I need a fucking fire extinguisher because fuck me it got about a hundred extra degrees in this room."

"Don't tell me that little bit got you all hot and bothered."

Chelsea shot daggers into Kelsea with her eyes. "It's not funny Kelsea. I literally just almost died or something. I don't even know, okay?"

"Okay," Kelsea responded, sitting next to Chelsea. "Should I tell him not to do it again, or?"

Chelsea pressed her face into her hands. "No, no, just, let him do it."

Kelsea patted Chelsea on the back in her usual 'cheer up, buttercup' way and was relieved to see a smile blossom over Chelsea's face. "Ah, there you are."

Chelsea laughed. "Just, no sending me screenshots or gifs of it."

Kelsea nodded but knew as soon as she was in the bed that was going to be the first thing she looked for.

\--------

Chelsea picked up her phone and dialed her old home number, deciding to check in with her parents.

"Hello?" her mother, Vickie, answered.

"Hey mom, we're in California."

"It's nice of you to finally call. How is the tour so far?"

Chelsea thought over everything that had happened and smiled. "Great. The One Direction guys are so nice. Niall and I have become really good friends."

"That's good. When are you sending us some of that money that you owe?"

Leave it to her mother to ruin anything nice she said. "There's a check in the mail, it should just about cover everything. But could we focus back on Niall? There's something I wan-"

Chelsea was cut off as her mother talked over her. "Are you taking your meds? Staying out of trouble? Are you keeping Kelsea out of trouble? You're her role model you know? You weren't a very good one when you were younger and I'm worried you won't be one now. Honestly, I'm surprised you even made it this far."

Chelsea pressed her face into her hand as she was reminded why she didn't make these calls anymore. "Mom, we're fine. We had to share the bus with the guys because our heater broke in the van, but they're cool with it."

"Well I know how you are. I'm sure you're out drinking and doing things you shouldn't be. And don't drink anything they give you. I hope you're working on your next album because Marcel isn't going to have the studio open for you forever and you're not going to drop this contract."

"I am, mom," Chelsea replied testily because honestly why couldn't this woman ever fucking be nice to her? "I have to go; I need to shower before the bus pulls out."

Chelsea heard her mother huff. "Well, call me sooner next time."

"Yeah, I will," Chelsea lied.

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Chelsea hung up the phone and looked down the hallway. She always called home where Kelsea couldn't hear because she didn't want to upset her. Kelsea knew her relationship with her parents had been strained, especially when she chose to follow her heart to do music instead of being a law assistant, but that's not who she was. Chelsea had struggled with a lot and most of it stemmed from her home life. She hugged her knees to her chest as the comments that had been hurled at her all her life came back to her and she struggled to remain in control of her feelings. Her anxiety medicine seemed to be helping less and less and Chelsea wondered not for the first time if this wasn't some kind of sick joke that she was here on this tour.

She felt the tears start to fall, the ones that had so much built up pain and anger and hurt behind them that she only cried like this when no one else was around. She had to be strong for herself and for Kelsea and to make herself a good role model for her cousin. She felt like a loser, like the guys were only being nice to her because they had to get along for the tour. Sometimes she felt like Kelsea would rather be anywhere else on earth than with Chelsea. Her greatest fear that doubled her anxiety level was what she felt for Niall. She really liked him and she felt as if he was just being nice, pitying her even, because he was a nice guy who was friendly with everyone and she was nothing special.

A soft sob escaped her throat and she felt the tears stream harder down her face. What the fuck was so wrong with her that a guy would abuse her and then leave her broken and unable to mend?

\----

Niall couldn't sleep. He had been staring up at the ceiling for roughly fifteen minutes listening to Harry mumble incoherently. He pushed the covers down and shoved his feet into a pair of slippers, grabbing the room key. He usually cured his insomnia by pacing the hallway, and he quietly headed out the door.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he turned and found Chelsea sitting on the floor outside her room, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "Chels?"

Chelsea looked up, her eyes red from crying and she wiped them furiously. "I-I didn't wake you did I?" she hiccupped.

Niall knelt next to her, "no, I just couldn't get to sleep. What's wrong?"

"This isn't your problem," Chelsea mumbled. "I have to work it out on my own."

Niall's heart broke as more tears slipped down Chelsea's cheeks. He gently pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head. "I'm your friend Chels, I want to help."

Chelsea cried harder from frustration and the ache in her chest. "You do so much for me and I don't deserve it. You should be asleep, not in the hallway consoling me!" She tried to struggle from his grasp but he only held on tighter. Chelsea gave up and slumped against his chest, pressing her face into the front of his shirt. "I'm such a fucking mess, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he cooed, rubbing her back slowly. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"It's stupid, really."

Niall shook his head, rubbing her arm. "I still would like to know what has you so upset."

Chelsea looked up at him. "I have really bad anxiety attacks. Sometimes I even suffer from sleep paralysis because of it. I just got so overwhelmed tonight and I don't know why. Well I do, but I'd rather not go into it right now. I-I take medicine for it, but sometimes I don't know if it helps or not." Chelsea wanted to tell him that being wrapped in his arms had calmed her better than her medicine ever could, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Niall let her go slowly and Chelsea fought off the wave of sadness and rejection that threatened to overtake her. She was stupid for thinking he could ever like her as more than a friend. She flinched as Niall raised his hand and was surprised when he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I don't care what time it is, or what you want to say, I'm right here for you, okay?"

Chelsea just nodded because only Kelsea knew about her anxiety and now Niall knew and he didn't judge her. Chelsea studied his face, waiting for the ridicule that usually followed any admission from her and found there to be none.

Niall observed her face, wanting to kiss her tears away. He had never felt like this for someone before. Yeah, he'd had crushes on girls, but he'd never really dated and was suddenly so worried that he was coming on way too strong. He also wanted to ask about her reaction, how she had flinched when he raised his hand. He never wanted to scare her and couldn't imagine hurting her. He longed to hold her, to promise her that he would always be there for her, but he knew that she didn't need anything else on top of how she was feeling at this moment. He had to admit, he was scared. He was scared of how much he liked her, how he would lay awake at night and think of the color of her eyes or how her nose crinkled when she laughed. He wanted to play with her hair, wanted to show her that she was a princess and deserved to have everything she wanted.

He placed a hand on her knee and sat there as she hiccupped softly, hoping she didn't feel to embarrassed and awkward from opening up to him.

Chelsea glanced over and couldn't believe he was sitting there as if he would stay there all night if he had to. The only other person that loved Chelsea enough to calm her from an attack was Kelsea, but she knew everything about Chelsea anyway. It was overwhelming to think that she and Niall had formed a tight enough friendship that he would hold her and wipe her tears away and wow maybe this is what being in love feels like because it was foreign to her. Marcus sure as hell never loved her; neither did James or Michael for that matter. But Niall, well he seemed to be in a category all on his own and if Chelsea had to wait an eternity for him, then so be it.


	13. Moonlight

Kelsea woke, excited. They were headed to Santa Monica and were going to all pile into a car to go to the beach. She glanced over to see Chelsea still asleep and smiled softly. She had heard Chelsea come in last night and knew it was late, something she was definitely going to ask about later. Kelsea headed into the bathroom and started the shower, waiting for it to warm up.

By the time she exited the bathroom, her wet hair hanging limply as she dried it in a towel, Chelsea was awake, reading emails in bed. "Morning Chels."

Chelsea glanced up, smiling. "Good morning bestest friend."

Kelsea blinked, Chelsea hadn't been in this good of a mood in a long time. "I take it things are going well with Niall?"

Chelsea looked at Kelsea with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Huh?"

Kelsea shook her head. "You didn't come in until late; I figured you two were off making out or something."

Chelsea's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson and she stared at the grey duvet on the bed. "No, it's not like that. We were just talking."

Kelsea pulled a shirt on, shrugging. "About?"

Chelsea rubbed her face, inhaling deeply. "I had one of my anxiety thingys. He saw me."

Kelsea spun towards the brunette quickly. "Chels, you could have woken me, I know how bad they are."

Chelsea smoothed the duvet with her hand, feeling awkward. "I didn't want to bother you. I need to learn how to handle it on my own."

Kelsea walked over, sitting next to Chelsea on the bed, taking her hand. "You're never alone, okay? I'm always here for you. So, uh, he knows about the anxiety thing then?"

Chelsea nodded, glancing over at Kelsea. "He uh, he held me to calm me. I told him he didn't have to, but he did it anyway. My god Kelsea I cried all over him and he just let me."

"People do things like that for the people they care about, Chelsea. I've been trying to tell you that. Harry or Liam or Louis or hell, probably even Zayn would have sat and talked to you." Kelsea held up a hand to keep Chelsea from talking. "But what he did, that was even more. I'm telling you that he likes you as more than a friend, Chels. You've got to give him a chance."

"I'm scared," Chelsea admitted, leaning against Kelsea.

"I know baby, I know."

\---------

Chelsea slung her bag over her shoulder, waiting for Kelsea to finish fixing her hair. "Are you sure I look okay in this bikini?"

"Yes, Chelsea," Kelsea admonished, pulling Chelsea out the door. They headed to Harry and Liam's room, knocking on the door.

The door swung open and the guys piled out, Harry wrapping his arm around Kelsea's waist. "Everyone ready?"

As they all checked to make sure they had what they needed, Louis led the pack to the elevator. Chelsea smiled as they crowded in together, Niall standing next to her. She was thankful he wasn't acting strange after the events of last night, but it was if it had never happened. Harry had rented a Jeep for them to head to the beach in and Kelsea called shotgun, leaving the other five to climb in the backseat together. They somehow managed, the four guys squeezing together on the bench and Chelsea sat half on Niall's lap and half on Liam's. She was thankful the jeep was open and she wasn't sitting scrunched with her head touching the ceiling. She jumped slightly as Niall hooked his arm around her waist, mumbling something about seatbelts. 

They were headed down the highway, wind blowing against their faces as the sun shone warmly from the azure sky. Kelsea had plugged her phone in and was blasting Katy Perry, all of them laughing and singing along at the top of their lungs.

Chelsea leaned up, laughing as Kelsea sang to Harry, his hand in her own. Chelsea put her hands up, letting the wind whip through her fingers and she felt a thrill run through her as Niall's fingers brushed against bare skin where her shirt rode up.

Soon Chelsea and Louis were holding onto the roll bar, both dancing as they crawled through the traffic, looking for a good place to park for the day. Chelsea was rapping, albeit in her awkward white girl way, to Nicki Minaj's 'Starships', her and Louis trading off on verses. Chelsea tilted her face to the sky, the sun filtering through her Ray-Bans. She hadn't felt that free in a long time.

Harry finally pulled the Jeep into a spot in the car park and they all hopped out, grabbing bags and towels and anything else they might need. Chelsea and Kelsea started off towards the beach arm in arm and were almost run over by Liam catching a ball Zayn had thrown. The girls looked at each other and laughed, picking a spot out on the beach, setting their towels down. Chelsea pushed her shorts off, stepping out of them and folded them, placing them in her bag. She pulled her shirt over her head and was almost knocked over as Kelsea tripped over her bag, Harry swooping in to catch her. Chelsea laughed, shoving her shirt in the bag and pulled out her sunscreen. "Can someone help me?"

Niall jogged over, his tee shirt flung over his shoulder and he held his hand out for the tube of sunscreen. Chelsea tossed it at him, turning around. "Could you make sure to get my shoulders?"

"Of course," he replied, squirting the cream into his hands and rubbed it over her back. His hands smoothed it across her scapula and massaged it into her shoulders. "All done."

Chelsea turned around, "thanks. Need any?"

"Nah, I'm good. But if I need some, I know where to get it."

Chelsea nodded, putting it back in her bag and headed towards the water, glancing around for Kelsea. She found the blonde walking with Harry at the edge of the water and she ran by, splashing them as she went. Kelsea shrieked as Harry tried to shield her from the spray. Chelsea dove into a wave headfirst before coming up for air, flipping her hair over and out of her face. "The water's warm, come on in!"

Kelsea laughed as Louis and Liam raced into the waves. She and Harry waded in slowly, bursting out in giggles when Niall tossed Zayn in. Niall dove in, joining Chelsea and Liam further off shore. "We should probably go out further so no one drowns anyone."

Harry nodded, swimming towards the group. Kelsea paddled next to him, floating over the swell of a wave as it rolled in, catching up with everyone.

Kelsea was chatting with Chelsea when she shrieked, Harry laughing in her ear from how she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. "I hate you jerk face," Kelsea mumbled, sharing an exasperated look with Chelsea.

"Nah, you fancy me," Harry smiled, kissing her shoulder.

"Ew," Kelsea muttered, scrunching her nose. She turned, laughing at the look on Harry's face. "I'm joking, dodo head." She kissed him softly.

"PDA PDA!" Chelsea screeched, backpedaling from the couple, running smack dab into Zayn who thankfully caught her from falling over in the waves.

"Oi, cut it out!" Louis demanded, splashing water at the couple.

Kelsea pulled away from Harry slowly. "The children are misbehaving."

Harry laughed, his dimples showing. "Whatever shall we do about it?"

They both turned, splashing salty water on the others, starting an all-out war. Soon they were all breathless from laughter, Chelsea leaning against Niall to stay upright. "I'm going to go lie out," Chelsea stated, making her way towards shore.

"So am I," Kelsea explained, following the brunette.

Zayn turned to the guys, "anyone up for tossing a ball around?"

Kelsea stretched out on her towel, letting the sun dry the water droplets on her skin and she watched as Chelsea sat, fixing her towel before she lied out. "Chels, you should have seen the way that boy was watching you."

Chelsea blushed, "well I'm surprised you saw anything with your tongue down Harry's throat," she retorted, adjusting her sunnies.

"Shut up, it was one kiss. Like you're not gonna suck face when you and Niall get together."

"If," Chelsea reminded.

Kelsea huffed because sometimes Chelsea could be so dense. "When."

"Whatever." Chelsea rolled over, nestling her head into her arms.

\----

Chelsea and Kelsea were talking after the show. Kelsea had explained that Harry wanted to go sit on the beach with her for a bit and Chelsea told her to be careful. They were talking about how nice it had been to relax on the beach when Niall walked up. "Chelsea, Kels. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Always do," Chelsea replied, smiling at the sight of her favorite guy.

Niall ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Chelsea, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the beach with me?"

Chelsea felt her heart start to race and she swallowed thickly because Niall wanted to go to the beach alone with her and she wasn't sure if that was a very good thing or a very bad one. "Yeah, that sounds lovely."

Niall smiled softly, "perfect. Harry's already going so he'll drive us. I'm going to go change and we'll meet you two in fifteen?"

Chelsea nodded and grabbed Kelsea's hand, pulling her down the hall. "Kelsea, I'm fucking terrified," Chelsea whispered, clutching tightly to her friend's hand.

Kelsea spun Chelsea so they were face to face. "Chelsea, this is good. He wants you alone on a beach. With him."

"What if he's trying to tell me we're only going to be friends or I'm a freak with anxiety issues?"

Kelsea held onto Chelsea's shoulders, making Chelsea look straight at her. "Chelsea. Don't freak yourself out over this. Go in as friends. If you come out as more, well good for you, if you come out the same then it's okay, and if you come out less, well, I'll cut his balls off and staple them to his forehead."

Chelsea laughed softly because this was Kelsea and Kelsea was her best friend for a reason. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Yes, you did, now let's get changed so our men will have a hard time remembering how to breathe."

Chelsea smiled as they walked into the dressing room. She wandered over to her rack, looking through the dresses she had brought. She pulled down a midnight blue shift that she loved. It was loose in a cute way and she loved how it swished around her calves as she walked. She rummaged through her shoe bag and pulled out a pair of silver sandals she hadn't worn yet and pulled them on. Chelsea glanced over at Kelsea. "You look lovely."

Kelsea grinned, twirling around in a grey princess cut that ended at her knees. She curtsied before leaning over to get her flats. "You do too. Niall is going to love you in that dress."

Chelsea shrugged. "Niall or not, I look hot."

Kelsea beamed because the part of Chelsea she hadn't seen in forever was coming back and Kelsea swore to herself if Niall smothered that by being a fucking moron, she'd strangle him herself.

A soft knock was heard and Chelsea opened the door, revealing Harry and Niall waiting anxiously. Chelsea ran her eyes over Niall who looked nice in blue shorts and a white button up with small flowers on it. His hair was slightly ruffled and Chelsea ached to run her fingers through it. She smiled, as she walked between them into the hall, Kelsea following.

Kelsea smiled as Harry took her hand. He was wearing faded black jeans and a pink and white polka dot shirt. Kelsea thought he looked lovely. She squeezed his hand and nudged him softly so he would look at her. She motioned silently towards the pair in front of them who was talking in muted tones. Harry merely shrugged and smiled as if to say he had no idea what was happening either.

Kelsea managed her way into the front seat of the Jeep and smoothed down her dress before pulling her hair into a quick bun so the wind wouldn't whip it into tangles.

Chelsea blushed as Niall held a hand out to help her up into the Jeep and she slid into the seat, waiting as he climbed in.

"Everyone ready?" Harry questioned, starting the vehicle. A chorus of yeses answered him and he set off towards the beach.

\----

Harry and Kelsea sat on the blanket, watching the waves roll in, the sound oddly soothing. Harry had pulled the blanket out of the back when they had arrived and he took Kelsea's arm, leading her out onto the beach.

Kelsea glanced up at the moon and stars. The sky was tinged with the slight pink of the lights of the city behind them, but even that couldn't mar the beauty of the night. She looked over to see Harry watching her, a smile on his face as he stared lovingly at her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, almost as if her were afraid to break the stillness of the moment.

Kelsea flushed, leaning in to kiss Harry softly because he always knew how to make her heart flutter.

Harry kissed her back fervently, his hand sliding up her arm. He kissed along her jaw, pulling her closer to him. Kelsea cupped his face in her hands, opening her mouth slightly, allowing him to tentatively press their tongues together. Harry tasted like mints and sweets and Kelsea was sure she'd never get tired of that taste. She crushed their lips together, allowing him to tilt her back against the blanket. Harry's hands ran along her sides, gripping her waist gently as he pulled away to kiss along her neck.

Kelsea's eyes fluttered closed when he nipped at the skin of her neck and her fingers wound themselves into the silky strands of his hair. "Harry," she breathed, arching slightly off the blanket as he pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, between her clavicles.

Harry murmured something as his slipped his hands along her thighs, pushing her dress up slightly as he pressed against her.

"W-wait," Kelsea stuttered, pushing up on Harry's chest.

Harry paused in his ministrations, looking down at her. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Kelsea eased onto her elbows, nodding, biting her lip. "Yeah, I just, I want this to last and I don't want to rush into this, not with you."

Harry cupped her face. "Anything for you, Kelsea." He kissed her forehead softly, taking her hand. "I didn't mean to push you, I just kind of forget myself when you're around."

Kelsea smiled, rubbing his hand. "Its fine, Haz, honestly. I'm not saying we have to stop kissing, but I don't want to make a mistake, not with you."

Harry beamed, kissing her nose before wrapping his arms around her. "I really like you Kelsea. I don't want to mess it up either."

And in that moment, Kelsea was absolutely sure he meant it.

\-----

Chelsea was nervous. She was worried that Kelsea had told Niall how she felt. What if he had just been being nice to her the whole time and had brought her out here to tell her that he just wanted to stay friends? Chelsea wasn't sure her heart could take something like that.

She had grown rather fond of Niall. His smile was enough to chase away her sadness. He was funny; he genuinely cared for her. He was the first person she looked for when she entered a room anymore. He had been the one to volunteer to stay at the hotel with her when she was sick and everyone else had gone to the club. He held her and had stayed up until two talking with her when she had had an anxiety attack.

To say that she liked him was an understatement and a cliché and that one word didn't encompass what exactly she felt for him, because honestly she didn't even know what to call it.

They walked in relative silence down the beach for a bit. Chelsea watched the waves crashing against the beach and for a moment everything felt surreal, as if it were all some strange and wonderful dream.

Chelsea felt her heart catch in her throat as Niall slipped his hand into hers, his fingers twining around her own. She glanced over at him but found his face unreadable in the shadows. He was gorgeous, the tips of his hair illuminated by the moonlight, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks when he blinked.

Chelsea's stomach tied itself in knots when Niall stopped, turning to look at her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Chelsea tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry and she prayed he couldn't tell her palm was sweating in his hand. "Okay," she almost whispered, forcing the word out.

Niall stepped closer, watching her and Chelsea thought he was so silent he could hear her heart hammering against her ribs. "Chelsea, you'd consider us good friends, right?"

Chelsea nodded and her heart and stomach both made a beeline for her toes because there was no way this could end well. "Of course, you've been there for me and I'd do the same for you."

Niall let out a shaky breath and ran the hand not currently holding Chelsea's through his hair. "That's why this is so difficult for me. I really don't want to fuck up our friendship."

Chelsea remained silent, letting him say what he needed, not daring to urge him on.

Niall took her other hand, keeping his gaze steady on her. "Look, what I'm trying to say, and fucking up horribly at, is that I'd really like to be more than friends. Like I want to take you on a date and comfort you and listen to you talk about things and buy you presents and kiss you."

Chelsea was stunned because the guy who she had been pining over had said pretty much everything she wanted to say to him. Her brain was stuck on how Niall wanted to kiss her and she was pretty sure all the neurons were short-circuiting. "Niall, are you sure? I'm pretty fucked up as you know."

Niall tilted his head back, laughing and Chelsea was almost affronted by his actions. "Chelsea, love, you are not fucked up. Everyone has problems. I want to be there for you, I didn't sit in that hallway last night for nothing. In fact, that made me like you all the more. You're honest with your feelings. You're strong and brave and that is so admirable."

Chelsea took a deep breath because could he honestly be any more perfect? "Niall, that's not all. I, uh, my last relationship wasn't the best, okay?" Chelsea paused because she didn't want to ruin the beauty of this night with the ugliness that was Marcus.

Niall rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I promise to take care of you, okay?"

Chelsea begged the tears not to fall because Niall was so sweet and her heart was currently incapable of handling such strong emotions at the moment.

Niall tilted Chelsea's chin up, locking his blue eyes with her hazel ones. "You're beautiful Chelsea. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

For the first time in her life, Chelsea was speechless. This gorgeous specimen of a human had just called her beautiful. Her breath caught in her chest and she could feel her heart drumming against her ribs. Niall's finger under her chin travelled along her jaw before he cupped her cheek. His gaze wandered slowly over her face and Chelsea fought the urge to look away because she didn't want this moment to end.

Niall carefully leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. They were warm and dry against her own; and Chelsea rested her hand on his arm as she returned the chaste kiss.

Niall pulled away slowly, a crooked smile ghosting across his lips. "Been wanting to do that for a while now, honestly."

"Honestly? Me too." Chelsea watched as a grin blossomed across his face and before she knew it, his hands were in her hair and his lips were pressing intensely against hers again. This kiss was deeper, more emotional and Chelsea wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She returned the kiss, nipping at his lip and the soft noise he made only urged her on more. Chelsea dug her toes into the sand, gasping softly as he tugged her closer and she stumbled, falling against him.

Chelsea fought to catch her breath, looking up at him, hardly believing this was happening. "Wow."

Niall tilted his head to see her and was rewarded by the view of her lips, darker from his mouth against hers, slightly ajar as she caught her breath. "I-sorry, that was a bit much."

"Don't be sorry," Chelsea smiled, placing her hand gently on his chest. "It was nice."

Niall twisted a piece of her hair around his finger and kissed her cheek gently. "So, Miss Jones, would you like to make this a proper relationship?"

Chelsea blushed, looking away for a moment before glancing back up at him, a smile on her face. "Well mister Horan, yes I would."

Niall grinned and kissed her again, Chelsea kissing him back, smiling against his mouth. Chelsea pulled away slowly, feeling nervous. "Niall?"

"Hm?" He carded his fingers through her hair, watching her.

"We talked about some things, but there are other things in my past too, okay? And I don't mean this in any bad way, okay, but do you think that we could maybe not go public for a while?" Chelsea forced herself to keep his gaze because this was important and she didn't want him to think she was embarrassed.

Niall took her hand and they began walking again. "I understand, we don't have to say anything."

"Thank you. I just want to enjoy this without having stipulations set by other people."

Niall put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Chelsea, you don't have to explain it. I really like you and if we just keep going on as normal, who'll care? Just, make sure you let me kiss you."

Chelsea laughed and wow it was nice to be with someone who actually cared how she felt. "You can kiss me whenever you want, Niall. That is one thing I won't complain about."

"Oh really?" He grinned, and stopped walking, kissing her gently.

Chelsea laughed, kissing him back, smacking his arm gently. "I'd say really, but then you might get cocky."

"Me? Never."

They both laughed and Niall pulled her back closer to him as they continued their walk on the beach. Chelsea knew she had never been happier and she curled into his side, smiling at the lingering feel of his lips against her own.


	14. Little Things

Kelsea awoke to the noise of the balcony doors sliding shut. She opened her eyes and rolled over in the bed, noticing Chelsea staring out at the traffic, a steaming cup in her hand. Chelsea was leaning against the railing, her hair falling down her shoulders.

The car ride back to the hotel had been quiet, almost awkward and Chelsea had showered and gone to bed without either of them talking about what happened. She was worried that Chelsea's silence meant that Niall hadn't told Chelsea about his feelings for her.

Chelsea sighed, watching the traffic go by and took a sip of her too-hot tea. She was warring with herself. She wanted to tell Kelsea about her and Niall, but she didn't want Kelsea to tell Harry and have to deal with everything else. Chelsea decided on a half-truth version of the story as she replayed the events of the night before in her mind. She and Niall were together, she could actually call him her boyfriend and a slight thrill ran through her as grabbed her phone from where it sat on the small patio table. Chelsea sat in one of the chairs, smiling at her mobile.

From: _The Boyfriend_ : Hope you slept well. Was up all night thinking about you.

Chelsea fought the urge to squeal like a little girl but kicked her feet slightly because it was new and exciting.

To: _The Boyfriend_ : Slept well, thanks. See you on the bus later.

She tucked her phone into her robe pocket and wondered how the hell she was going to be able to keep her hands off of him while on the bus.

Chelsea was startled by the patio door squeaking open and rumbling on its track. She looked up quickly, seeing Kelsea walked out. "Hey, tea this morning?"

Chelsea nodded. "Irish breakfast, but I made coffee for you."

Kelsea held up a mug. "I got it, thanks for putting the hazelnut creamer out."

"No problem," Chelsea smiled, gesturing for Kelsea to take a chair, "I'm glad I got you hooked on it."

Kelsea sat, looking at her friend. "So, let's talk about last night."

Chelsea tried to act nonchalant but she knew Kelsea could see right through the façade. "You first."

Kelsea sighed; she should have known this wouldn't be easy. "Chelsea Jones you tell me right now what happened between you and Niall or I swear to God-"

"We kissed, nothing major."

Kelsea stared at Chelsea, her mouth hanging open. "You did what now?"

Chelsea felt her face heating up and she fought to remember her lies. "We just kissed, a little making out. Nothing else. I don't know, maybe you were wrong about us being together."

"This doesn't make sense. He likes you, I know it!" Kelsea was mad and wanted to get up and slap Niall across the face because how dare he treat Chelsea like that.

Chelsea felt a wave of guilt wash over her for lying to her best friend. "Maybe he wants to see how hush hush I am with the kissing and then talk to me about feelings?"

Kelsea sipped her coffee angrily. "I swear to god I'm going to punch him in the throat."

"Please don't," Chelsea begged, "it was consensual kissing. Very consensual. So now, let's talk about you and Harry."

Kelsea shrugged, "just a bit of making out, but fuck Chels he knew exactly what to do and I wanted to go farther but we decided to wait but fuck me it was so hot."

Chelsea sipped her tea. "Almost doing the dirty on the beach, how scandalous." She waggled her eyebrows at Kelsea who rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, I bet you would have done it too."

Chelsea smirked. "Hell yes I would and I won't deny it."

"Well now that we've somewhat discussed things we need to get dressed dear, it's time to head to the last show in America for a while." Kelsea clapped her hands, excited that she would be going to Europe the next day.

"Yes mom," Chelsea retorted, following the blonde into the bedroom.

\----------

Chelsea climbed on the bus, ignoring Kelsea's mutterings about why the hell was Chelsea wearing something so different from her usual jeans and a tee shirt. She glanced surreptitiously around the bus before she walked over to sit on the couch next to her boyfriend. "Hey," she grinned, grabbing a drink from the table, leaning back.

"Hi," Niall responded, squeezing her leg gently before slipping his arm around her shoulders. Chelsea glanced up to see Kelsea staring at them across the room and Chelsea shifted slightly under the scrutiny. Chelsea slid her hand slowly to the couch and covered Niall's hand with her own, smiling softly as he looked at her.

Kelsea turned her attention away from Niall and Chelsea as Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. Kelsea kissed him back, smiling against his mouth. "Mmm, hello."

"Hello, love," Harry breathed, pulling Kelsea back to his bunk. They had worked out a comfortable position for them to curl up on the bed, Harry's arm draped over her side, Kelsea's hand resting on his hip. Kelsea rubbed slow circles on his hip, kissing him.

Harry kissed her back, nipping at her jaw. "Last night was nice."

Kelsea nodded in agreement, playing with strands of his hair. "It was a bit awkward with Chels and Nini having to ride back with us."

"He can't drive yet, so I promised to help him out. I don't think it did any good by the looks of things."

Kelsea laughed softly, "well, they made out, so that's better than nothing."

"Mmm, well enough about them, I have a beautiful girl in my bed and I'd rather be talking about her."

Kelsea blushed because honestly how sweet was Harry? She smiled brightly, kissing him deeply.

Harry wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He loved the feel of Kelsea against him and was happy they were together.

Back in the seating area, Chelsea was making use of the fact that she and Niall were alone. She leaned up, kissing his cheek and was rewarded by him catching her chin to kiss her properly. Chelsea threaded her fingers into his soft hair, something she had been thinking of more and more often and couldn't believe she was finally running her fingers through his soft tresses.

Niall parted Chelsea's lips with his own, slipping his tongue in her mouth as Chelsea grabbed the front of his shirt. They pulled away right as Zayn walked in, rubbing his eyes. Chelsea wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, hoping Zayn didn't notice her rapid breathing or flushed face. Keeping her and Niall a secret was going to be harder than she thought, especially being on the bus with him.

Kelsea moved closer to Harry as she heard footsteps and the bunk above them creaked as Louis stirred. "I swear to god if you two are swapping spit in view of me when I get up, I'm punching you both."

Kelsea giggled because Louis was always threatening them over something, ever since they had forgotten to shut the curtain and Louis walked in on Harry shirtless, locked in a passionate embrace with Kelsea. "You're safe," Kelsea called out and heard Louis mumble something in response as he landed feet-first on the bus floor.

"You're disgusting, both of ya."

\---------

Chelsea stood, stretching as the bus pulled along the sidewalk. She glanced down to see Niall still asleep, his cheek reddened by the warmth of the sun filtering through the window. She leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "Babe, we're here."

Niall stirred, rubbing his eyes and smiled softly. "Mmm, thanks." He pulled Chelsea to him, kissing her quickly.

Chelsea kissed him back, pulling away while laughing. "Come on, let's wake the others." Chelsea wandered off towards the back of the bus, calling out names. "Louis, Liam, up and at 'em! Kelsea and Harry stop making out for five minutes and get ready, we're here." Chelsea paused, knocking loudly on the shower door. "Zayn, hurry up, we're at the stadium!" She waited until she heard a muffled response and turned back to the doorway. She stopped in her tracks seeing Niall there, an unreadable look on his face. He closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her deeply. Chelsea was caught off guard and it took her a second to realise she should kiss him back, which she did, cupping his jaw. When they pulled away, Chelsea looked up at him. "What was that for?"

Niall shrugged, letting go of her. "You're such a mom, you know that?"

"She's always been a mom." Chelsea jumped at the sound of Kelsea's voice and turned to see the blonde extricating herself from Harry, rolling off the bunk. "When I burned my hand at work one time she put aloe on it and bandaged it for me. She always brings me medicine and makes the best egg sandwiches for breakfast."

Chelsea blushed because she enjoyed taking care of people. "It's nothing; you deserve it for everything you put up with me."

Kelsea snorted derisively. "You mean like looking out to see you shoving your tongue down blondie's throat?"

Chelsea blanched, Niall making a choking sound as he escaped to the back of the bus. "I, you see, what had happened..."

Kelsea held a hand up. "Save it for everyone else. You already told me you two were doing that shit, so whatever. I just don't wanna watch."

"Sorry Kels," Chelsea looked down, embarrassed.

Kelsea waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, we gotta get your stuff ready. Remember we have to repack everything for the flight tonight."

Chelsea groaned because she hated packing. She followed Kelsea off the bus, smiling at the thought of seeing Niall later.

\-----

Kelsea felt her phone buzz in her pocket and checked it.

From: _Hazzynut_ : Can you help with my hair?

To: _Hazzynut_ : Yeah, I'll be there in a few.

Kelsea tucked her phone in her pocket and let Chelsea know she was stepping out for a few minutes.

Kelsea walked down the hallway to the guys' dressing room and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks as Harry froze, both of them staring at each other. Harry was wearing only his pants and Kelsea was staring because fuck he was so close to being naked and her little heart couldn't handle the view she was seeing. Harry turned a bright crimson and grabbed his black skinnies, tugging them on quickly.

"I, uh, thought you would take longer," he stuttered, doing up his jeans.

Kelsea opened her mouth, trying to process syllables into functioning words. "I just came over, thought you'd be dressed."

Harry flushed, sitting in the chair in front of the mirror. He cleared his throat, staring at her. "So, uh, about my hair?"

Kelsea walked over, putting her bag down on the counter, pulling out what she needed. She grabbed the brush sitting on the table, figuring it was Harry's since he was the only one with long hair. She started brushing it, enjoying the way it smoothly ran through his curls, unlike Chelsea's tangle of hair. Harry caught Kelsea's eye in the mirror and smiled.

Kelsea leaned down, kissing him softly, her hair falling around their faces. Harry kissed her back, sucking on her lip. Kelsea moaned softly, chasing after his mouth as he pulled away. "After the show, I'm going to find us a quiet place before we're stuck on a plane for eighteen hours."

Kelsea grinned, grabbing her hairspray before pecking Harry softly on the lips. "I'll be waiting." She styled his hair in looser waves than what he always wore it and she fluffed it a bit, adding hairspray to give it a bit of volume. Kelsea stood back, admiring her handiwork. "All done, babes."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, "fuck Kels, I look hot."

"Tell me about it," Kelsea smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "The things I want to do to you."

Harry stared at her, licking his lips slowly. "A-after the show, Kels."

Kelsea nodded, running her eyes over Harry, his chest heaving slightly as he tried to calm his breathing.

Harry stared back, wanting to close the distance between them, but he knew if he started now he wouldn't want to wait and the guys would be in soon and that just wouldn't do. He turned away, moving to pick up his shirt and pulled it on, fumbling with the buttons.

"See you later, Hazzy, I better go make sure Chelsea is getting ready and not doing stuff with Ni that she shouldn't be." Kelsea paused at the door, turning around. "And you, I'll see later."

Harry mumbled something in response and Kelsea let the door swing closed behind her. She leaned against it, closing her eyes because fuck she had been so close to just ripping his clothes off, it wasn't funny.

\---------

Chelsea tapped her foot along with the music, watching as Niall played the guitar and she laughed at the thought of how she had though he wasn't as good as he was when they first started out together. Oh how things had changed. Now she and Niall were dating, something that constantly made Chelsea want to squeal in delight. She was ready to be in London because that meant five back to back shows in a city she had fallen in love with. It also meant that the plane ride would be over and she and Niall would have a few days to spend together in the city. She was excited that a lot of the guys would be able to see their parents, which meant Kevin had given them a few days to go their respective ways. Niall had already invited Chelsea out with him and she couldn't wait to see what he had cooked up.

Chelsea clapped as the guys finished out their final encore song and the stage lights went dark for the final time. She stood, heading down the stairs, Kelsea hot on her heels as they went to meet their men.

Chelsea let out a soft shriek as a pair of hands pulled her into an open area and she turned to see Niall leaning against the wall, his hair sticking out in places from his antics on stage. Chelsea smacked his chest gently for scaring her before leaning close to kiss him.

Niall kissed her back, hooking his arms around her waist and tilted his head, his eyes closing. He pulled her against him and she threaded her fingers into his hair, biting gently on his upper lip. Niall slipped his hands to her arse, squeezing slightly, causing Chelsea to gasp, looking up at him.

"Sorry," he smirked, not feeling sorry at all. "This flight is going to be the hardest thing ever."

Chelsea tried to bite her tongue but a smart remark came out anyway. "Not as hard as you're going to be." She fluttered her lashes innocently.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Chels," he growled, sliding his hand up her back and Chelsea would take her punishment gladly.

Chelsea bit her lip, looking up through her lashes at him, every bit the minx she was trying to portray. "And will you be giving it to me?"

Niall flushed, his heart slamming in his chest because where was the innocent Chelsea that he had known? Not that he was complaining, not at all, but this Chelsea was certainly going to kill him before they even made it halfway across the pond. He willed himself to pull away because if he didn't he would do something brash and Chelsea deserved to be treated like a princess.

Chelsea's heart dropped as he pulled away because oh shit did she push too far? She was shit at all this and she wanted to run away and cry because she really liked Niall and she didn't want him to think she was just some skank that was in it for sex.

Niall took her hand, seeing the panic in her eyes. "Chels, calm down love. I pulled away because I don't want to rush into things. I was really into what was just going on, too into it honestly, and I want to take care of you, not make things messy."

Chelsea could feel her eyes watering as Niall pulled her tightly into his arms, and the tears did fall when he began to softly sing to her. "And I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you; yeah it's you they add up to."

\-----------

Kelsea practically dragged Harry into the dressing room. She had lost Chelsea somewhere and figured Niall had grabbed her for things Kelsea didn't want to think about. Kelsea shut the door and grinned as Harry pressed her up against it, kissing her messily. His mouth was insistent against hers and she undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding her hands across his skin.

Harry pushed her shirt up, only breaking the kiss to mouth against her neck. Kelsea moaned, rocking up against him. Harry pressed back and Kelsea bit his lip as his hips ground against her. Harry's kisses moved lower as he rubbed against her and Kelsea tilted her head back, her breath coming out in sharp pants.

Kelsea hooked a leg around Harry's and pulled him flush against her. She was throbbing, turning into a whimpering mess as Harry kiss across the tops of her breasts, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. Kelsea dragged her nails along Harry's back and he hissed out a groan, bucking his hips up, pressing a hand insistently between her legs.

Harry moaned, biting her ear as he was coming in his jeans, rubbing Kelsea quickly to completion. He leaned against her, kissing her sloppily but Kelsea didn't care because she was too focused on remembering how to remain upright. Harry twined his arms around her waist, holding her tight and Kelsea melted against him. "Fuck," she breathed, not caring that Harry hated it when she cursed.

"Fuck is right," Harry panted, catching Kelsea off-guard. "I need to shower."

Kelsea whined, holding him close to her. "In a minute. I can't think on my own yet."

Harry laughed, kissing her cheek, pushing her hair off of her forehead. "Mmm, alright."

They jumped when a loud knock was at the door. "Kelsea why the fuck is the door locked? I gotta piss!"

Kelsea groaned because why couldn't Chelsea go make out with Niall or something and not bother her. Kelsea pushed Harry away from her, opening the door.

Chelsea took one glance at the two people in the room and made a disgusted face. "Really guys, really? Just let me get my shit and you can do whatever."

Kelsea let Chelsea pass and knew Chelsea wasn't mad, because Kelsea knew exactly how Chelsea acted when she was salty as fuck and this was not it. "I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

Chelsea laughed, because honestly she'll probably end up naked with Niall somewhere Kelsea wants to be in the future. "I know. I'm not mad." Chelsea shoved her strewn about items in her go-bag and glanced around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "See you two weirdos on the bus."

Kelsea was going to reply when she noticed how disheveled Chelsea looked and made her own conclusion about the couple that was supposedly only friends with benefits. They seem to have forgotten that Kelsea knew everything. Kelsea waved as Chelsea walked out before turning to Harry. "So, yeah."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "This will definitely help get me through the flight to London. But once we get there, all bets are off."

Kelsea grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. London Bound

Kelsea glanced at Chelsea who was fast asleep in the airport terminal seats. Her sunglasses had slipped down on her nose and Kelsea was pretty sure the girl across the aisle was snapping photos surreptitiously. Kelsea glanced over to where Harry was dozing on the floor and she smiled at how his curls fell over his face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

The guys were spread out around the room, the flight being completely booked. A lot of fans had bombarded them when they entered the airport, the guys taking it gracefully. Chelsea had even been stopped for autographs and took a few pictures with her fans. Security had walked them all to the terminal and made sure they were checked in with the assistants so that they could board first.

Liam and Zayn were sitting together, watching something on Zayn's phone. They kept laughing, but managed to stay reasonably quiet so they wouldn't disturb the people around them. Louis was stuck between two old ladies who were knitting and staring obviously at the tattoos on Louis' hand and arms. He wasn't bothered by it and merely pulled his sleeves down and listened to his iPod, his head bobbing with the music. Niall was sipping something from a Starbucks cup, his fringe flattened to his forehead and he yawned as Kelsea watched, covering his mouth with his hand.

Kelsea was seated next to a small child who kept talking and she fished in her bag for her headphones, praying to block out the din around her. Kelsea stuck them in, sighing as the world was blocked out from her.

Chelsea startled when she felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked up to see Louis mumbling something at her. She quickly yanked her headphones out to catch the tail end of Louis telling her they were about to get on the plane. Chelsea gently shook Kelsea awake and pointed at her tickets so that Kelsea wouldn't have to take her earbuds out.

Chelsea stood and grabbed both her and Kelsea's carry-ons, thankful she had packed a bookbag that she could sling over her shoulder. She nudged Kelsea to go in front of her so that Chelsea could assist if needed.

It was Kelsea's first time on an airplane and she was nervous. She was grateful that she had Harry and Chelsea with her because she still couldn't comprehend how something so big could lift off the ground. Kelsea filed in behind Liam and handed her ticket over to the assistant who scanned it and handed it back to her.

Chelsea followed, handing her ticket to be scanned and headed down the ramp to the plane, Zayn bringing up the rear. She followed Kelsea to the first class part of the cabin and handed the girl her bag, wishing her a good trip, grinning as Harry took the seat next to Kelsea. Chelsea wondered for a moment if somehow Kevin knew and had planned it, but she chalked it up to being just luck.

Chelsea wandered three rows back and all the way to the right side of the plane, heaving her rolling suitcase in the overhead bin. She slid into the seat and pulled out the few things she wanted before shoving her backpack under the seat.

\-----

Kelsea smiled as Harry stowed their bags in the overhead compartment and sat back down next to her.

"Have you ever flown before?" Harry asked, settling in the spacious seat.

Kelsea shook her head. "No, I haven't. I'm scared, to be honest."

Harry took her hand, kissing it. "I'll be right here with you the entire time."

Kelsea felt her fears assuage some as she looked over Harry's face. "Thanks Haz."

Harry ginned. "Look, let's swap seats; you sit away from the window."

Kelsea nodded and climbed over Harry's lap, waiting as he slid into the window seat. "This is a little better actually."

"Good." Harry kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Especially since I have you," Kelsea blushed, kissing him softly.

Harry cupped her face, kissing her back. "I hate that we have to behave."

Kelsea felt her face warm from the thoughts of the night before and she turned from Harry's intense gaze. "Me too. But we'll survive."

Harry kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. He held her to him gently.

\-----------

Chelsea looked over as she felt her seat being jostled, realizing she was stuck next to Zayn for the next eighteen hours or so. She sighed, forcing a smile as Zayn situated himself in the aisle seat. She looked around and saw Niall taking a seat alone one row up and to the left and she felt jealous of whoever got to sit next to him. She leaned back and figured she could just read and deal with Zayn and then spend time with Niall when they landed.

She half-listened to the attendant give the safety spiel, her eyes glued to the blonde-tipped head turned to the redhead next to him. Chelsea dug her fingers into the armrest because life was being horribly unfair. Kelsea gets to sit with her boyfriend but Chelsea was seated with Zayn in perfect view of her boyfriend who was sitting in the aisle seat, a redhead chatting away happily.

"You can hold my hand if you're scared."

It took Chelsea a second to register that Zayn had spoken because she was straining to hear the ginger over the din of the people around her. She slipped her hand into his, deciding it would be easier to pretend that she was terrified of the plane than to explain why she wanted to duct tape a girl's mouth shut. "Uh, thanks, hope this isn't too weird."

Zayn laughed, leaning back in his seat, stretching his legs out and Chelsea was starting to feel very cramped. "Nah, it's alright, I don't mind."

Chelsea nodded and watched out the window as they started to taxi. She gave Zayn's hand a quick squeeze, noticing how different his hand felt from Niall's. It just wasn't the same. She leaned back watching out the window as the plane began it's ascent into the clouds. She quickly released Zayn's hand, flicking her eyes over to Niall.

"You okay?"

Chelsea looked over at Zayn, nodding. "Yes, thank you. Take off is the worst."

"My pleasure," he grinned and Chelsea picked up her book, yawning.

Zayn put his headphones on and patted her leg as she started to read. Chelsea forced herself to focus on her book and not on what was happening diagonally from her.

\---------

Kelsea rubbed her eyes, yawning. The take-off wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, especially since she had Harry with her. He had put the armrest between them up and she was leaning against him, his arm holding her close. Kelsea rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry was warm and smelled like vanilla and mint. She smiled as he rubbed his thumb along her arm, humming softly in her ear.

Kelsea shifted in her seat to get more comfortable and nuzzled closer to Harry. He grinned, and tilted his head to lie against hers. "You can nap, love. We've got eighteen hours on this aeroplane."

Kelsea nodded and closed her eyes again, the sound of his voice lulling her into sleep.

\--------------

Niall stood up, stretching as the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. He looked around for Chelsea and spotted her. She was dozing peacefully, her head lolled over on Zayn's shoulder. He smiled at how peaceful she seemed but felt a small jolt of jealousy that she was leaned against Zayn. He walked over and tapped Zayn on the shoulder.

Zayn looked up, pulling his headphones off. "What's going on?"

Niall smiled, trying to figure out what to say. "I was going to see if she wanted to work on a song, but I see she's asleep."

Niall watched as Chelsea yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Ni?"

Zayn looked between them, standing up. "We can just switch seats if you two want to...collaborate."

Niall laughed softly. "Only if you don't mind."

Zayn stood, grabbing his bag. "See you later, Chels." He turned to Niall, leaning in. "She's a bit frightened of flying, watch out for her on the landing."

Niall nodded and shifted his bag as he took the seat Zayn had vacated. He grinned as Chelsea leaned against his shoulder. "You're afraid of flying?"

Chelsea laughed, shaking her head. "Nah. I made that up because I was sad you weren't with me and apparently he thought I was scared of the flight. I've flown overseas before, I love flying."

Niall laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly. "You're cute."

Chelsea blushed. "Thanks. So is there really a song or did you just want an excuse to sit with me?"

The tips of Niall's ears turned red as he blushed. "A bit of both? I was jealous Zayn was getting to cuddle with you."

Chelsea thought Niall was adorable. "I only want to cuddle with you."

Niall smiled, taking her hand before pulling out his notebook. "So the song is a little different from the usual stuff. It might not even be for the current album, it doesn't fit. But I wanted you to look it over anyway."

"Of course." Chelsea took the notebook as he handed it over, turning to a sheet of paper. Chelsea was jealous of how neat his handwriting was because she felt like hers was comparable to chicken scratch. She read it over and crooked an eyebrow. "This is quite different, in a good way. I see it's called 'Never Enough'?"

"Yeah, do you think that works?" He took the notebook back, sticking it back in his bag.

Chelsea nodded, squeezing his hand. "I do. It's really good so far."

Niall stuffed the bag under the seat in front of him, letting go of Chelsea's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He smiled, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against him. Chelsea sighed happily, enjoying the warmth of him against her.

"If you aren't comfortable with this, just let me know."

Chelsea glanced up at him to see a frown worrying at the corner of his lips. She kissed his shoulder, patting his knee. "Don't worry. You're just being a good friend letting me sleep against you." She leaned up, kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear. "But I know the truth, that I'm your girlfriend."

Niall grinned, glancing around before kissing her quickly. "Yes, yes you are." He shifted slightly so she had more of his chest to lean against and rubbed her arm absentmindedly.

\-----------------

Kelsea woke, glancing out the window Harry had left open and realised the sun had gone down. She looked at the monitor in the back of the seat, reading that British Airways flight 2254 was currently over the Atlantic Ocean and the current time at London Heathrow was 01:10am. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long, and she realised she would still sleep the remaining six hours because she was tired. She pushed her hair back and looked at Harry. She smiled softly at his smooth face, his chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. Kelsea stood, stretching, and made her way to the lavatory in the front of the plane. She used it, glancing at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She couldn't wait to shower.

Kelsea exited the lavatory, making sure to shut the door quietly. She glanced around at the mostly sleeping passengers of the first class cabin and grinned as she saw Niall and Chelsea sleeping soundly. Chelsea had her head on Niall's chest, her nose practically buried in his shirt. He had his arm tightly around her, keeping her in place, his other hand resting in his lap. There was more going on there, Kelsea knew it. She wasn't sure why they would hide it, especially from her, but Kelsea wouldn't push it, probably wouldn't even have time with being with Harry constantly in the coming week. Kelsea was just happy that she and Chelsea had found people that treated them well.

Kelsea sat back down in her seat, smiling as Harry shifted towards her. She grabbed her pillow from where it had fallen in the floor and situated herself to where she was leaned back, her feet propped in Harry's lap. Kelsea smiled as he flopped a hand onto her leg. Kelsea couldn't believe this amazing human was with her, but she was not complaining. He had softened her heart, made her want to let him in. As long as they continued to communicate with each other, they would be okay.

Kelsea linked her fingers with him, closing her eyes again and found herself drifting back off to sleep.

\--------------

Chelsea stirred as the sun hit her eyelids. She blinked against the brightness and sat up, cool air hitting her back as she pulled away from Niall. She kissed the top of his head, smiling as he tried to pull her back to him, mumbling. "Come back," he huffed, reaching for her and Chelsea acquiesced, nuzzling into his neck. Chelsea fluttered soft kisses on his neck, smiling as his fingers gripped her side tighter. "Morning."

Niall huffed out a laugh, looking down at her. "Good morning, sleep well?"

Chelsea nodded, resting her chin on her hand. "I did, you?"

Niall nodded, rubbing the scruff that was starting to come in. "Aye. I had a good cuddler with me, though."

Chelsea giggled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled as he kissed her back just as quickly. She kissed his chin where it dimpled and leaned back, looking over his face.

Niall bopped her nose and smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "I was thinking we should get coffee and go for a walk in the park after we get settled into the hotel. If that's okay with you of course."

Chelsea squeezed his shoulder because honestly he was the cutest thing ever. "Sounds wonderful. I'll make sure to wear my comfortable shoes."

Niall tilted his head, smiling softly. "Perfect."

\-----------

Harry yawned, waking up, and smiled as he saw Kelsea sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He peeked at the screen to see they were about half an hour out from Heathrow and he felt the excitement of returning home. He couldn't wait to see his mum again, and to introduce Kelsea and Gemma to each other. He was thankful Keith had added in this extra time to see their families because they had been going nonstop since they started the X-Factor tour. Harry knew Niall and Liam had been working on some songs for the next album and they were expected to stop by the studio while they were in London.

Harry jumped slightly as Kelsea sat up and he turned his head to see her rubbing her eyes, hair stuck out on all sides. He thought she was gorgeous and pulled her into his arms, kissing her cheek.

Kelsea tousled his curls, a bright smile on her face. "Morning Haz."

"Good morning, beautiful."

Kelsea blushed because she knew she looked like a hot mess. "Oh shut up."

Harry rolled his eyes, kissing her nose. "Never. We're about twenty minutes from landing."

Kelsea nodded and scooted back into her seat, putting her seatbelt back on as the captain turned on the cabin lights and illuminated the seatbelt sign again. Kelsea put her seat back up as the captain started to speak over the intercom, letting them know they had started their final descent and that the weather was overcast in London, pushing towards 13 degrees.

Harry ran a hand through his curls as the flight attendants made a final walkthrough to collect trash and make sure that everyone had their passports and border cards ready and filled out. Harry helped Kelsea fill out her customs card, and smiled as she stuck it in her passport to easily get to it.

As the plane descended, Harry took Kelsea's hand in preparation for the landing and she smiled over at him as they bumped onto the tarmac and Kelsea got her first look at England.

"Looks a bit like home," she muttered, letting go of Harry's hand as they rolled down the runway to their terminal. She grabbed her bag from under the seat and listened as the pilot told them to remain seated until they had stopped at the gate and the seatbelt sign had been turned off.

Kelsea stood when they had finally docked into the gate and she grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment, handing Harry's carry-on to him. Kelsea saw a stewardess motioning for Louis and Liam to come to the front as people began to exit their seats. She filed behind a man in a rumpled business suit. She turned her head when she felt a hand on her back and saw Harry behind her. As she waited for the line of passengers to move, she glanced over to see Chelsea maneuvering her suitcase from the overhead bin, Niall patiently waiting next to her.

\---------

Chelsea followed the line of people up and over to exit the cabin, walking up the ramp into the terminal. She hadn't flown into Heathrow before, her trip to London had flown into Gatwick and she was excited to be on British soil again.

Chelsea waited with Niall and the security team as everyone made it off the plane. She smiled as Harry and Kelsea walked over. Louis joined them, rubbing his eyes. Liam staggered against the weight of his bag and made it to the group. Zayn strolled over and they all began their walk through the airport. Chelsea watched as people realised who they were and she was thankful that security had a ride waiting for them. They all piled onto the cart and Chelsea leaned against Niall as they made their way through the airport.

Chelsea glanced over as some girl started yelling and pointing and Chelsea hadn't realised how different it was going to be, being in England. One Direction had started out here, and if she thought the American fans were crazy, the English ones were insane. A girl attempted to run after the cart, crying and tried to jump on at one point.

Chelsea smiled over at Niall as he squeezed her hand before they stopped at the customs checkpoint. Security pressed them into a tight circle as a customs agent opened a lane for them to use. Chelsea tapped her foot as they ran through the usual questions of why she was visiting, how long was she there for, and so on. She was jealous that the guys breezed through since they were coming home. She and Kelsea were asked the most questions, Niall was stopped for a moment with his Irish passport, but soon they were all being corralled together again and herded out into the open.

Kelsea and Chelsea parted ways and followed the few helpers to the luggage carousel, waving goodbye as the guys headed off to the bus. Chelsea stood next to Kelsea, both of them still a bit dazed and she grinned as her band finally caught up with them. She grabbed her suitcase as it came through, Kelsea struggling with hers and they followed the signs leading them out of the airport to the pickup lanes.

Chelsea had talked to her band and they had been amicable to the idea that even though they were driving a brand new rental for this leg of the tour, the girls were more than welcome to stay on the bus with the boys.

Chelsea knew they would be on more planes and in more cars and cabs for the European tour than the bus and van so she didn't mind. She smiled as she and Kelsea exited the airport and looked around at the foggy English landscape. "We've got about an hour drive to the hotel."

Kelsea nodded, looking around. "It doesn't look much different from home."

Chelsea laughed softly. "Just wait until you see the city. It was different flying into Gatwick, the area around there looks just like home."

Both of the girls had grown up in a small town surrounded by farmland and rural communities. There were about fifteen hundred people in the whole town and not much to do. "Just wait until we get into London," Chelsea remarked.

Kelsea smiled, climbing onto the bus. "I cannot wait."

Kelsea walked over to sit next to Harry, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her. Chelsea sat at the table, scooting over to the booth and smiled as Niall joined her. They sat for a few minutes as they waited for the luggage to be loaded and soon enough they were off on the M4 headed towards London.

Chelsea watched out the window, smiling as Niall took her hand under the table. She noticed his reflection in the glass, watching her and she squeezed his hand.

\--------

Kelsea turned on the couch when Harry told her to look out the window and she was greeted with a view of London. Big Ben stood out in contrast to the dreary grey sky and Kelsea couldn't wait to explore the city.

She listened attentively as Harry pointed out different places, giving her small bits of history. She couldn't wait to explore the city with him while they were there.

Harry pointed out Kensington Gardens to her as they pulled up in front of their hotel, Thistle and they quickly piled out of the bus.

Andrea, Kevin's European assistant greeted them inside the door where the concierge stood. She led them up the stairs to check them in. Kelsea took everything in, from the banister and carpeted stairs to the antique chairs and glossy elevator doors.

She turned to Chelsea as Andrea handed the boys their keycards and sent them up. "This place is pretty."

Chelsea nodded. "Fun fact, this is where I stayed when we came for my Sherlock Holmes class."

"No way."

Chelsea nodded, laughing. "Funny how things work out. I hope we have a great view of Kensington Gardens like the last time. We're close to Queensway and Bayswater tube stops, so if you and I need to find something to do, I've got this. Has Harry made any plans?"

Kelsea nodded, following Chelsea to the elevators as they received their key cards. Chelsea slid the card in to activate the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. "He wants to go out to dinner. He said he's got it all planned out."

"That's sweet. Niall and I are probably going to wing it. All we've got is coffee and a walk planned." Chelsea lugged her suitcases off the elevator and waited for Kelsea to follow as the blond gathered her items and headed down the hall. Chelsea shifted to open the door and pushed her bag inside, holding the door open for Kelsea.

"That's cute. I'm glad he's treating you well, even if both of you are lying to me. He asked you out on the beach, didn't he?"

Chelsea looked at the floor; mumbling and Kelsea huffed, pulling the brunette in the room. "I want the truth, right now."

Chelsea sighed. "Look, just, don't tell anyone, okay? Not that I think you would, but after everything, we're taking it slow."

"The fuck, who would I tell?" Kelsea shook her head, shoving her keycard in the slot to keep the lights on and turned to fully look at Chelsea. "I won't tell Harry, Chelsea. I know how important all of this is to you."

"I'm sorry for lying. Yes, Niall and I are together. We did kiss on the beach, after he told me how he felt. My god it was the most beautiful moment of my life, I almost cried."

Kelsea listened, a soft smile on her face. Chelsea deserved a guy who thought the world of her. "Good. Now I don't have to kick him in the nutsack."

Chelsea snorted, lifting her suitcase on the bed and searched for something cute to wear to the café. "I love you, Kels."

"Of course you do. But I love you too." Kelsea pulled out a pair of jeans and a warm sweater, digging through her bag for tan boots. "So, I wanna know, have you had sex yet?"

Chelsea choked, coughing loudly as she looked at Kelsea, her eyes wide. "What. The. Hell?"

Kelsea laughed, doubling over. "Oh my god, your face, that was priceless."

Chelsea blushed bright red and looked in her shoe bag for the leather riding boots she had brought. They would go perfectly with her skinny jeans and the crème cashmere sweater. "I hate you so much."

Kelsea smirked. "Well, Harry and I haven't either, not really."

"Not really? Kelsea Marie you explain yourself right this instant."

Kelsea laughed, tossing a shirt at Chelsea's head. "I don't kiss and tell. I will day though, that I promise to tell you when to not come back to the room. And I hope you and Nini do the same."

Chelsea swallowed thickly at the idea of Niall and her being intimate. "O-of course."

Kelsea smiled, patting Chelsea on the back. "I call dibs on the shower."


	16. Dates In London

Chelsea was drying her hair while Kelsea walked around the room half-dressed. Kelsea tugged her skinny jeans on as Chelsea brushed through her hair, exiting the bathroom. "I still can't believe we're in London." Kelsea sighed.

Chelsea smiled before pulling her crème colored sweater over her head. "I'm glad you finally get to see the city." She adjusted the zipper on the front of the sweater before checking the hemline.

Kelsea worked on the buttons of her red and black checked flannel shirt before she dug in her bag for her black boots. "You and Niall better behave when I leave."

Chelsea made a face at Kelsea as she pulled her black jeans on. "I'd say the same, but you never behave sooooo...."

Kelsea huffed and grabbed her makeup bag. "Shut it. You're just jealous."

"Am not," Chelsea retorted, following Kelsea into the bathroom. She was glad there was enough room for them both to use the sink area and didn't have to fight over the mirror. "I have a gorgeous man showing me around the city. You have to deal with meeting Harry's mum and sister."

Kelsea groaned. "Don't remind me. I thought the flight was terrifying, but what if they don't like me?"

Chelsea pulled out her favorite eyeshadow palette. "How could they not like you? I love you, Harry loves you. That's all that matters."

Kelsea's hand nearly slipped as she applied her eyeliner. "Harry does not love me."

Honestly Kelsea could be so dense at times. "He's besotted. He'll be saying the "L" word soon enough."

Kelsea pretended not to hear Chelsea and continued applying her makeup. Chelsea shrugged and worked on her eyeliner and eyeshadow before finishing it off with mascara. She put her items away and grabbed her shoe bag, putting it on the bed. She rummaged through it and pulled out her grey riding boots. They were insulated and perfect for the chilly London weather.

Chelsea had just pulled her boots on when a knock sounded on their door. Chelsea opened it, smiling as Niall stood waiting in the hallway. "Come on in, I was just grabbing my things."

"Alright." Niall followed her in and sat on the edge of Chelsea's bed. "Hey, Kels."

"Hi, Nini. So what are you and Chelsea going to do this evening?" Kelsea poked her head out of the bathroom to give him a sharp warning glare.

Chelsea covered her mouth as she laughed. "Kels, stop scaring him."

"Psh, I'm not scared of her." Niall waved a hand in Kelsea's direction. "But, to answer your question, Kels, I was going to take Chelsea to a tearoom nearby. Then I thought we could walk through Kensington and have dinner at The Swan. If that's fine with you of course, mom."

"Only let her have two beers max!" Kelsea hollered from the bathroom and Chelsea gave Niall an exasperated look. "I don't want a hungover Chelsea to deal with in the morning. And you behave yourself and don't invite yourself into her bed tonight."

"Annnnd that's our cue to leave," Chelsea groaned, grabbing her pea coat and purse before she seized Niall by the arm. She pulled him out the door, waving goodbye to Kelsea. Chelsea smiled over at Niall as they waited for an elevator. He looked nice in his beige cable-knit sweater and a pair of jeans. "I still have tea from Twining's from the last time I came to London."

Niall smiled and took Chelsea's hand. "I'm glad you like tea. I thought it more proper than finding some place that makes lattes."

Chelsea nodded in agreement, heading into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. "Downstairs they serve coffee and tea in the mornings for breakfast and I always get the tea, it's a great way to wake up."

Niall let go of her hand as the door opened and they walked out, waving to the doorman as they exited the building. "Favorite morning tea?" he asked, turning right down the sidewalk.

"Irish Breakfast. It's a bit stronger than English." Chelsea followed him, pulling her pea coat around her.

Niall grinned. "I agree, we sure know how to make a real cuppa."

Chelsea laughed, keeping pace with Niall as they walked. "Okay, so favorite tea of all time? Mine's Lady Grey."

Niall thought for a moment. "Assam. It's bold."

Chelsea grinned. "Good choice. So, where are we headed?"

Niall put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "It's a secret."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and took in her surroundings. "If we're taking the Tube I need to get an Oyster card."

Niall looked at her oddly. "For an American, you certainly know a lot about the London transit system."

"Like I said, I've been here before." Chelsea shrugged, nudging him gently.

Niall smirked, pulling an orange card from his pocket and handed it to her. "Good thing I thought ahead, eh?"

Chelsea sighed. "Niall, you didn't have to."

He held his finger to her lips to quiet her. "I wanted to. Plus, I didn't want us to have to wait and get them when we were together."

"Thanks," Chelsea murmured, her cheeks tinged pink. She had never been comfortable with people buying her things, unless it was a birthday present or Christmas gift. She didn't even like guys paying for drinks in bars or dinner at restaurants. It was just something about her that made her feel bad when they did it.

Niall ruffled her hair and led her across the street and into the Queensway station. "So do you want to take Central to Tottenham and walk or get off at Tottenham, board the Northern line and take it to Charing Cross?"

Chelsea looked at the tube map on the wall before they hustled to the lift, squeezing in the back. "I think we should get off at Tottenham and walk. Of course, it would be an easier choice if I knew where we were going. But I'd love to stroll through London and we'll have extra time to spend together."

Niall nodded as the lift started down and Chelsea smiled as a young girl pulled on her mother's sleeve and pointed at Niall. "Seems like you have a fan," Chelsea whispered in his ear and the little girl squealed in delight as he waved to her.

Chelsea piled off the lift with the rest of the group, glancing to her left to see Niall still next to her. They headed towards their platform and walked down it to stand where there were less people milling about until the next train arrived. As the 5:04 pulled in, they climbed on, looking around at how almost all the seats were full. Chelsea directed an elderly woman to an empty seat before she stood in the corner, holding onto the bar next to the doors. Niall stood opposite of her, leaning against the car wall. He smiled over at Chelsea who grinned back, still trying to figure out where they were headed to. She had the urge to pull out her mobile and bring up a map to see what was nearby the stations they mentioned, but the other part of her didn't want to ruin whatever surprise Niall had planned.

\-----------------

Kelsea walked to the room Harry was sharing with Niall and knocked softly on the door. It swung open to reveal Harry standing there in a black button down and grey trousers. Kelsea smiled as Harry exited the room, taking her arm. "You look lovely," Harry smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Thank you," Kelsea blushed. "You look amazing, as usual."

Harry beamed and took her hand as he pressed the lift button. "So I've planned a lovely outing for tonight and tomorrow. If you want to accompany me to Cheshire on Thursday, I would love that. I didn't know if you had plans with Chelsea or not."

Kelsea walked into the elevator, trying not to show how excited she was that Harry was inviting her to his home. "No plans with Chels, I think someone else has all her time taken already. I'd love to come see your hometown."

Harry smiled, pressing the button for the bottom floor and put his arm around Kelsea's waist. "Perfect. I'll phone mum later and let her know you've accepted the invitation. Gemma can't wait to meet you too."

"I just hope they like me," Kelsea sighed as they walked out of the elevator and through the doors of the hotel.

Harry took her arm, sliding sunglasses on, though they were unnecessary for the grey, misty day. Kelsea knew they were to disguise him, but she was sure his hair was a dead giveaway. "We'll have to get some tickets for the tube," Harry explained as they walked. "We're going to change from Central to Jubilee for our first place so I'll make sure you're close at all times."

Kelsea had never been on public transit before so the idea of being around so many people in a place she didn't know was rather frightening. "Thank you. I'm a country girl in the city; I have no idea what I'm doing."

Harry huffed out a soft laugh and pulled her closer. "I promise not to leave you on the platform then."

Kelsea nodded and followed him into the station, walking to the ticket machine to purchase what they needed. Kelsea stood next to Harry as he inserted the cash and took the tickets, handing one to her. He walked her over and demonstrated how to use the turnstile, smiling as she walked through and they headed to the lift.

They waited amongst a scattering of people until the lift arrived and they all walked in, waiting as the doors slid closed and they descended underneath the city.

Harry kept a tight hold to her hand as he led her to the platform and glanced to see that the train would be on time. He looked around them and saw a group of girls giggling and looking over at him and Harry prayed that they wouldn't come over because he just wanted to have a normal day with his girlfriend.

Kelsea clung to Harry's hand as the train arrived and Harry pulled her into the car, finding them seats. Kelsea leaned against him, smiling as he rested his head against hers. "I would get so lost by myself."

Harry smiled, kissing the side of her head. "It's rather easy once you learn how the system works."

"Well it's all confusing to me," Kelsea pouted, scrunching her nose.

Harry thought she was adorable when she did that and he kissed her cheek softly. "That's why you have me as your tour guide."

Kelsea smiled, nodding. "Thank you for showing me around."

"No problem, love." Harry stood as they arrived at the station they needed to switch at and made sure Kelsea was next to him. They wound their way around to the next platform and boarded their next train. It was a bit more crowded so they stood together in the aisle. Kelsea held tightly onto the bar and watched in awe as Harry stood with his arm loosely wrapped around a pole as if the movement of the train didn't bother him at all. "You get used to it." He shrugged, noticing Kelsea watching him.

Kelsea smiled, detecting in her peripheral vision that a couple of girls were snapping photos of Harry and laughing to each other. Kelsea merely rolled her eyes, knowing it was going to be like that everywhere they went. No matter how hard Harry tried, people just knew it was him.

Kelsea smirked to herself as Harry took her hand to lead her out into the station. Kelsea glanced at the wall to see they were in Westminster tube station and knew that the name was familiar but she wasn't sure why.

"It would be a bit closer if had taken the tube to the next stop, but I wanted to walk across Westminster Bridge so that you could get the most out of your tour."

Kelsea smiled, getting on the escalator with Harry. "I don't mind. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Harry smiled down at her from his step and ruffled her hair softly. "I just want you to enjoy your time."

Kelsea blushed at Harry's sweet words. "As long as I'm with you Haz, I'm happy."

It was Harry's turn to blush and he rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "The same goes for me."

Kelsea grinned, resting her hand on the railing. She was incredibly excited to explore the city with Harry and she was certain nothing could ruin the day.

Harry took Kelsea's hand as they walked out of the station and Kelsea's breath caught because she was in the heart of London. The London that was on postcards and movies and books and here she was standing amongst it all, holding tight to the hand belonging to Harry Styles.

Harry grinned at the look on Kelsea's face and felt exhilaration and excitement sweep through him. He was introducing the beloved city to his girlfriend and she was in love with it already. "This is Westminster, the Houses of Parliament, and Big Ben. The Queen's Tower is there and the flag changes depending on whether Elizabeth is in Buckingham or Windsor."

Kelsea hung onto his every word, trying to commit it all to memory. She pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a few photos of the buildings, feeling slightly overwhelmed by it all.

"And over here," Harry continued, "is the famous London Eye."

Kelsea stared up at the tall wheel turning slowly in the sky. It was taller than anything she had seen before and it was a bit frightening to think about getting on. She looked down as Harry took her hand and they started across the bridge.

"Below us is the River Thames. In that direction is Victoria Rail Station. Downriver is the Tower of London, where the Crown Jewels are kept."

Kelsea nodded, looking in each direction that Harry pointed out. She turned left with him and they walked between small trees. To her immediate left was Westminster, reflected in the river, and to her right was more buildings than she could fathom. She followed Harry into a building and realised they were in the ticket area for the London Eye. She smiled as Harry gave his name and the woman behind the desk handed over the tickets. Harry glanced at the time and nodded to himself, walking Kelsea over to where the small queue was. They stood in line and Kelsea watched as people boarded the slowly moving capsules.

\------------------------

Chelsea and Niall exited the station into the chilly evening air. Chelsea took Niall's arm, smiling as they walked down the sidewalk. She leaned in close, ignoring how fast her heart was beating at the thought of someone seeing them together. She wanted to forget all of it and be able to hug and kiss him and act like a proper couple, but she just needed more time to acclimate herself to the relationship.

Chelsea smiled as he looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked with a frown worrying at the edges of his mouth.

Chelsea patted his cheek, grinning. "I'm perfect. So, can I know where we're headed?"

Niall laughed and Chelsea loved the crinkles by his eyes. "You'll know in about ten minutes."

Chelsea pouted petulantly but didn't ask for clarification. She took in her surroundings and sighed happily. She had missed London since her last visit. There was just something about the city that called to her soul. It had imprinted itself on her and she felt just as home in the city as when she was back home surrounded by cows and farmland. Even though it had been about three years since she had been in London, being back felt like she had never left.

Chelsea glanced around and realised the scenery was familiar to her. "Wherever we're at, I've been here before."

Niall took her hand, pulling her faster down the sidewalk and grinned as recognition blossomed over her face.

"Oh my god we're in Trafalgar Square," she squealed, letting go of Niall's hand and twirling in a circle. She didn't care that people were staring, or that Niall was laughing softly at her antics. "Over there's the Portrait Gallery."

Niall nodded, his eyebrows raised in amusement, his blue eyes sparkling with glee. "And that, my dear, is where you and I are headed."

"We're having high tea?" Chelsea clapped her hands together in delight and Niall loved the pleased look on her face.

Niall nodded, walking over to her and she didn't care who was looking because Niall was amazing and somehow knew everything she loved. She leaned up, pulling him closer by the back of his neck and kissed him. Niall kissed her back, placing a hand gently on her cheek. Chelsea smiled against his lips before pulling away, her eyes locked with his.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away slowly.

"It's nothing," he replied, blushing softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Niall grinned and started walking towards the building, motioning for her to follow him. Chelsea took a step forward and was almost run over by a girl rushing past her.

"Oh my god, Niall I love you so much, I'm your biggest fan!" the girl screeched, brandishing her phone in front of her.

Chelsea stopped short, waiting patiently as Niall took a selfie with the girl and signed a piece of paper before she ran off to catch up with her friends. Niall playfully rolled his eyes at Chelsea who was laughing at him, walking briskly to catch up with him. "Wow, I can't believe we met your biggest fan," Chelsea said sarcastically, smirking.

"Oh hush up," Niall groaned. "Plus, we all know you're my biggest fan."

Chelsea snorted. "Ego much?"

"Nah," Niall shook his head, holding the door open for her. "I'm your biggest fan, so it's only fair."

"Well, you're pretty hot when you play guitar, so eh," Chelsea shrugged her shoulders, winking at him.

Niall waggled his eyebrows, holding his hand out for her coat. "I'll remember that."

Chelsea groaned because honestly he could make the best out of anything she said. She pulled her coat off and grabbed her phone from the pocket before she handed it to him.

She checked for any messages while she waited for Niall to give their coats to the woman behind the coat check desk. Her cousins had sent her a Snapchat video and she smiled as they waved hello to her. She missed them and wondered how Kelsea was faring without her sisters. She pocketed her phone as Niall strolled over. "Ready babe?"

Chelsea nodded, secretly preening over his use of pet names, and they headed off to the lift that would take them to the top of the portrait gallery where the tearoom was. Two young women boarded the lift with them and they all waited in silence as the lift rose to the top floor. Chelsea and Niall let the two women off before they departed the lift. Chelsea followed Niall to the hostess stand. He gave his name for the reservation and they soon found themselves in the corner of the room, a table for two set up by the window.

Chelsea looked out to see that the clouds had dissipated and the sun had painted what few were left in reds, oranges, pinks, and purples. "The view is gorgeous," Chelsea mumbled, staring out the window.

"Yes, it is," Niall replied and Chelsea turned her head to see him watching her.

She flushed bright red and picked up the menu, studying it. "I'm going to order the Lady Grey, you?"

Niall pondered the selection for a moment. "I think I may do the same."

Chelsea smiled as a girl came over to take their order and Niall told her their preferences and added the Bellini's to their tea package.

"Kelsea would be upset, alcohol already." Chelsea grinned, teasing him.

Niall smiled, leaning back in his chair. "After our walk in Hyde Park, I think we'll be okay."

Chelsea nodded and enjoyed the view, wondering what Kelsea and Harry were up to. "This is true. Today has been nice so far."

"Yeah, and we just got started." Niall rubbed absentmindedly at his chin and Chelsea wondered if he was as nervous about all of this as she was.

"It's been perfect so far. I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"What?" Niall asked incredulously. "This is nothing, you shouldn't be thanking me."

Chelsea frowned slightly, choosing her words carefully. "I'm just not used to having guys care enough about what I like to take me to things like this."

Niall grimaced. "You deserve a lot more than this, and I want to give it to you. Whoever these guys were, apparently are idiots." Niall huffed, crossing his arms.

Chelsea looked down at the tablecloth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the evening." She was surprised when Niall laid a hand over hers on the table.

"Chelsea. You have nothing to be sorry for. I really like you and I want to know your ups and downs. This isn't just about the happy times, yeah? It's about the sad times too."

Chelsea was almost overwhelmed by emotion because Niall always knew what she needed to hear. "Thank you." A soft smile broke across her face and Niall relaxed as the tension dissipated.

"You're welcome, even though I didn't really do anything."

But Chelsea knew he had done a lot more than even he knew.

\--------------

Kelsea walked onto the capsule when the operator directed them to, Harry following closely behind her. She was surprised when the door swung shut behind them and the capsule slowly moved away from the platform. "How come everyone else had other people go with them but we didn't?"

Harry grinned one of his brilliant smiles and walked Kelsea over to the side of the glass enclosure. "I reserved a private trip for us."

Kelsea wrapped her arms around him as London grew ever slowly further away. "You're very romantic."

Harry kissed her softly, his fingers threading into her hair. "Well, thank you. I have to be to treat you well."

"That's certainly the truth," Kelsea deadpanned before laughing at the hurt look on Harry's face. "Kidding babe." She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently.

Harry kissed her back, his fingers trailing along her spine. "Come on, I want you to see all of London."

Kelsea pulled away reluctantly and met Harry at the interactive display. He explained that if she wanted to see what building she was looking at, all she had to do was touch the screen to see what was around. Kelsea stood for a few moments using the display to show her different areas but found it much more interesting to watch and listen to Harry tell her about the different areas and buildings.

Kelsea snapped a few photos from the different windows. She turned to see Harry watching her, a loving smile on his face. Kelsea walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed her back, placing a hand on her hip. She tilted her head, parting his lips with her own. Kelsea slid her tongue into his mouth and groaned as he sucked on it gently. Kelsea slid her hands into his hair, tugging gently.

Harry squeezed her hips, pulling away enough to suck her lip into his mouth, biting on it softly.

Kelsea slid her hand up his chest, whining softly as he pulled away. "Love, I want you to see the sights, we can snog back in the hotel."

Kelsea's mind agreed but her body wanted to continue to kiss him. She pouted and sighed as Harry pulled away, walking over to the left side of the capsule. Kelsea walked over and slid her arm around his, leaning against them. They stood in silence as they continued to rise, almost at the apex of the wheel. Kelsea was terrified of heights but standing there with Harry, she felt safer than she ever had before.

Harry pulled her closer and pointed out the window. "If you squint, you can see MI6, like from James Bond movies."

"Woah, okay, that's pretty cool."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad it cleared up, the sunset is lovely."

"Not as lovely as you," Kelsea murmured and Harry held her tighter.

"You, my dear, are the lovely one." Harry looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

Kelsea watched as boats glided down the river. They were small as toys and Kelsea realized their capsule had reached the top and was slowly descending back towards the ground. She gently tugged Harry to the bench in the middle and sat, curling against him.

Harry rubbed her back, looking at all the familiar sights, thinking about how it felt the first time he had seen them. It was a lot to take in, much like New York City or Los Angeles. He hoped one day to bring her back here so they could properly explore the city, but for now he would take what he could. As he watched her look out at the city he worried about taking her home. He wanted mum and Gemma to like her as much as he did and was praying Gem wouldn't embarrass him too much.

"This was really lovely, Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry squeezed her hand. "It's not over yet though," he smiled, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

Kelsea shook her head, sighing happily. "You're amazing Haz."

Harry waved a hand nonchalantly. "I just want to pamper you."

Kelsea smiled because she didn't really know what to say. She'd never been with a guy who had taken such good care of her before. Harry went above and beyond to make sure she was happy and felt loved.

Kelsea's mind flickered briefly to Chels and Niall and she hoped that Niall had planned something just as romantic for her best friend.

Kelsea stood with Harry as the wheel rounded the bottom edge and the attendant opened the door for them to exit. The sun had set completely and the stars were out. Kelsea and Harry walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, the lights of the city glittering on the Thames. "So what's next?"

Harry smiled, swinging their hands between them. "Dinner and then a walk in the park."

"I love it." Kelsea replied. She didn't need grandiose plans to have a great time with Harry, just spending time with him

\---------------------

Chelsea thanked the waitress as she set out the tray of delicacies. Their Bellinis had been delivered a few minutes before and she and Niall had been sipping on them and talking quietly amongst themselves. Niall had told Chelsea bits and pieces of his home life, about his brother Greg, his mum and step-dad. Chelsea shared stories of how she and Kelsea grew up together and stories from the beginning of her career.

Niall smiled as their tea arrived and he reached over to pour Chelsea a cup. She grinned, adding a splash of cream and sipped it. "Perfect."

"Just like the girl across from me," Niall replied, winking.

Chelsea flushed, staring down at her plate and huffed as Niall tapped her nose. She glanced up and grabbed a teacake, taking a bite. "So good."

Niall grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth whole, Chelsea groaning at his antics. "You are ridiculous."

Niall shrugged. "I'll just play guitar and you'll melt." He winked, picking up a finger sandwich.

Chelsea grumbled, mad at herself for ever telling him anything about what she thought and was surprised as he held the small sandwich out to her. Chelsea leaned forward, taking a bite. She smiled, chewing slowly and picked up a bon-bon, holding it so that he could take a bite out of it.

Niall sipped his tea, watching Chelsea tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before she finished off her finger sandwich. He wondered what had happened in her past that she was so afraid of what people thought. He wanted to hold her and promise her that he would never treat her like that, but he knew that when Chelsea was comfortable, she would talk to him.

Chelsea sipped her Bellini and leaned back, running her eyes over his face. She loved his nose and lips and eyes. She constantly wanted to kiss the dimple in his chin and she found herself moving closer and closer to the line that separated her from being able to act like someone in a normal relationship. She felt like she didn't deserve Niall. He was so patient with her and acted like he was as into her as she was into him.

Chelsea sighed softly and sipped her tea, noticing how his eyes flicked up to see if she was okay. Chelsea smiled, grabbing another treat from the tray. "So a walk in Hyde Park and dinner at the Swan?"

Niall nodded, licking his lips to get the crumbs off of them. "Yeah, I thought we'd have an easy night so we could get our sleep schedule back in order before we hit the town tomorrow."

"Brilliant plan. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're a dumb blonde."

Niall snorted out a laugh, Chelsea giggling along with him. "Thanks Chels, I'll keep that in mind."

Chelsea nodded, drinking her tea. "Good." And it was nice, because they could joke around and be serious with each other and everything felt great.

They finished up and Niall paid, arguing with Chelsea who was trying to half it because she felt bad for Niall paying for all of it. He ignored her, leaving a tip for the waitress and stood, waiting for Chelsea who quieted and followed him out of the restaurant.

They walked out of the museum and headed towards Leicester station.

\-----------

Kelsea glanced over as they walked into a quiet restaurant. Harry asked for a table for two and they were led to a candlelit alcove. Kelsea thought the place was beautiful and she glanced down at the menu, ordering a glass of Chardonnay. Harry chose a drier Merlot and they both studied the menu.

Everything sounded wonderful to Kelsea who enjoyed Italian food and pasta in general. Meme used to make Ziti all the time and Kelsea would eat all the leftovers she could. She finally decided on Alfredo with linguini and closed her menu. She took a sip of the wine and enjoyed the fruity notes that mixed with the sweetness of the grapes.

"So what is Cheshire like?" Kelsea asked, crossing her ankles.

Harry smiled, taking another sip of his wine. "It's lovely. I'm from Holmes Chapel which is a quaint town, about six thousand residents."

"Wow, that's our whole county back home," Kelsea exclaimed.

Harry looked taken aback. "Our county has about a million."

"I thought you said it was quaint!"

Harry smiled, sipping his wine. "Think of it this way, our counties are like your states."

Kelsea nodded, understanding. "That's quite a bit different, then."

Harry laughed softly, patting her hand. "There's quite the difference between England and the Colonies. You'll learn it in time, if you want to, of course."

Kelsea smiled brightly. "I do. I really enjoy listening to you talk about the history and stuff."

"I hope you don't mind if I talk most of the train ride to Crewe Station. Mum is going to pick us up there and we'll drive home from there." Harry gave her a shy smile, fumbling with a lock of his hair.

Kelsea took his hand, squeezing it. "I won't mind at all. I'll listen the whole time."

Harry grinned broadly, thanking the waitress as the food arrived.

Kelsea dug in, enjoying the flavors of the pasta. "You always know the best places to eat."

Harry preened at the praise. "Well thank you. I always try to remember places I enjoyed in the past. I want you to enjoy things here in London."

"How sweet of you." Kelsea twirled a noodle around her fork, eating. It was cute when Harry blushed like he was doing at the moment and Kelsea could tell he was as uncomfortable with compliments as she was.

Harry pushed some of his hair from where it had fallen in his face before leaning in to eat. Kelsea watched, taking a sip of her wine. Kelsea loved his hair, loved playing with the soft strands when they were together. A lot of people thought he looked to effeminate with it, but Kelsea thought he looked handsome. It somehow fit with the person that was Harry. Kelsea loved to sit back and listen to him talk. His emerald eyes would light up when he told stories and he wove tales with his hands as he talked. She adored the freckle by the corner of his mouth and the way his forehead wrinkled when he was thinking. The lines by his eyes when he laughed along with the way he tipped his head back was something she cherished. All in all, every bit of him she realised she was slowly falling in love with.

As they finished up their meal, Kelsea realised she was sad to see the time end. She knew that she would be with him for the next few days, but she enjoyed having him all to herself. And if that was selfish, so be it.

\----

Kelsea and Harry exited the restaurant hand in hand and Harry led Kelsea to the closest tube stop so they could head back to the park. He waited patiently as Kelsea fumbled through the turnstile and soon they were on the escalator heading down to the platforms. Kelsea held tightly to his hand because she was deathly afraid of heights and she was pretty sure this was the tallest escalator she'd ever been on and wow it was a long way down and steep and she was really trying to not hyperventilate in front of her boyfriend.

Kelsea was happy when they reached the bottom and she was able to put both feet on the solid, not moving ground. "I'm glad that's over," she sighed, letting go of Harry's hand, worried she had crunched it from squeezing so hard.

Harry patted her shoulder sympathetically and took her hand as they walked to their platform. They waited for a few minutes until the train arrived and they boarded, taking their seats.

Kelsea glanced around at the riders in their car and was surprised at the variety of people around her. There were a few businessmen, a couple of hipsters. Two old women were sitting by a window and a young couple with a baby on the way had grocer's bags by their feet. She looked to her let to see Harry leaned back in the seat, his eyes closed, and Kelsea placed her hand in his, smiling as he squeezed it gently.

She was glad they were hanging out tomorrow and that she had one more day to get herself together before she was to meet Anne and Gemma and Robbie. Harry mentioned them quite a bit and was always smiling when he called or facetimed them. Kelsea was also nervous and hoped they would think she was good enough to be with their son.

Harry pulled Kelsea to her feet as they neared their stop and she grabbed onto his coat to keep herself from falling as the train stopped in the station. "Careful," Harry murmured, looking down at her and she blushed softly, looking away. He led her off the train and onto the platform. The pair weaved their way through the crowd and headed to the lift. They crammed in with a group of other travelers and Kelsea stood close to Harry, not wanting to get separated as they all rushed out.

They walked out of the station and to the corner, crossing the street. Kelsea walked next to him as they entered the park. "It's lovely, even though the sun has set."

Harry smiled, keeping a slow pace as they walked down a path. "I agree. I always enjoyed walking to clear my mind. But this is better, walking with you."

"You spoil me, Harold." Kelsea wasn't complaining, it was nice to have someone be so sweet to her. She leaned into him as they walked, taking in what she could see around them, gazing at the bright lights of the city.

\----------

Chelsea headed out of the station, grinning as Niall rushed to catch up with her. She ran into the park and laughed as Niall grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. "Caught ya," he smirked, turning her around so he could kiss her.

Chelsea kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him. She was still panting a bit from the run and she pulled away from the kiss breathless. She looked up into his eyes, noticing how the irises were darker around the edges and she was pretty sure she was falling in love. She smoothed a hand across his cheek, pausing at the two freckles near his neck. "I like you a bit unshaven," she murmured, brushing her lips against his jaw.

Niall tightened his grip on her, his fingers squeezing her sides gently as he shivered. "I'll remember that."

Chelsea kissed his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder. "Good."

Niall pressed a kiss to the side of her head, laughing softly, the movement jostling Chelsea. "You know Chels; I still owe you from the other day."

Chelsea looked at him innocently, her hazel eyes widened in a doe-like way. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh no you don't," he huffed, tilting her chin up with a finger. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, miss. Here you are playing all innocent and yet I know exactly what you're capable of."

Chelsea fluttered her lashes, her smile like saccharine. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. You're making this whole we can't touch around people thing rather hard for me."

Chelsea felt guilty and knew that Niall didn't mean it like that, but she was still worried because it was her fault that there were so many things they couldn't do and Niall deserved to be his sweet self whenever he wanted.

Niall cupped her face, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. "Chels, don't start worrying. You're worth the wait."

Chelsea shut her eyes as he closed the distance and kissed her deeply, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other still on her cheek. She grabbed onto his arm, her other hand fisting the front of his shirt as he ran his tongue across her lips. Chelsea opened her mouth slightly and was rewarded by Niall slipping his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like spearmint and vanilla and Chelsea pressed her tongue against his, forcing back a small moan that threatened to escape her.

They broke apart, both breathing hard, faces flushed and Chelsea couldn't help to stare at his moistened lips, and the way his slight cupid's bow of his top lip was red.

Niall captured her lips again, nibbling gently on her bottom lip because he couldn't stand the way her hazel eyes had darkened from lust or the way her lips were parted as she tried to regain control of herself. He pulled away again, not wanting to push it and he knew if he kept going they'd never make it to dinner and he really wanted to take her out and treat her well before he took her to bed.

Chelsea brushed her hair over her shoulder, not sure of what to say or do and she smiled as Niall gently took her hand.

"Let's keep walking, dinner is still waiting," Niall mumbled breathlessly and Chelsea merely nodded, walking with him again.

\-----------------

Kelsea and Harry ambled around a curve in the path, Kelsea telling Harry a story about when her sister fell in the creek next to their house. Harry was laughing at Kelsea's reactions and gestures, loving how animated she was.

"Well that seems like an amusing story. Was she okay?"

Kelsea nodded, dabbing at the corners of her eyes where she had laughed herself to tears. "Yeah, but none of us ever let her forget it."

Harry grinned, "I'd tell you some of Gemma but I'll save them until she tries to tell you all my embarrassing stories."

Kelsea smiled, kissing his cheek. "I bet they'll be adorable though."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm betting her and mum are already compiling the baby pictures to show you."

"And you'll be cute as a button in every single one," Kelsea grinned, linking their fingers. She looked up as Harry stopped by a statue.

"This was a gift from J. M. Barrie, he wrote Peter Pan. As you can see, at the top is Pan, and the plaque below tells of the sculptor and Mister Barrie and when it was placed here in Kensington Gardens. Behind it is what is known as The Long Water."

Kelsea looked at the statue. Peter Pan had long been one of her favorite storybook characters and she appreciated the detail Sir Frampton had put into the sculpture. "It's lovely Harry, thank you for bringing me here."

Harry smiled, turning to face her, taking both of his hands in her own. "I want to take you everywhere I can. I know things started off rocky between us, but I'm in this for us, I mean that."

Kelsea felt her eyes well up with tears and she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Harry, I would go wherever you asked, if it meant I got to be with you."

Harry pulled back just enough to kiss her, their lips meeting as they shared a deep kiss. Kelsea twined her fingers in his hair and squealed as he picked her up, twirling her around. He placed her on the ground, kissing her sweetly, smiling against her mouth as she cupped his face. "You're amazing. I-I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before."

Kelsea felt her heart speed up because she felt the same. She had fallen hard for Harry, harder than anyone else before. She stared into his green eyes, the last dredges of sunlight reflected in his eyes. Her mouth was dry and she longed to kiss him until they were both out of breath, but this was neither the time nor place for that.

Harry broke the silence, putting a piece of her hair back in place. "I thought we would cut through the Italian Gardens over to my surprise."

"Sounds good," Kelsea answered, taking Harry's hand, slipping her fingers in-between her own.

Harry turned them north and headed up the path, keeping his gait steady and slow so she could look around.

\------------

Chelsea walked next to Niall. She looked over to see him with his hands in his pockets and she looped an arm through his. They had just entered the Italian Gardens and the lights had come on, giving the area and ethereal glow. They stopped by one of the ponds and both stood silent, looking over the area.

"It's beautiful," Chelsea sighed, moving closer as Niall wrapped his arm around her.

Niall shifted, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Whenever we're in London, I always try to stop by. It's nothing compared to some of the views in Ireland, but it's pretty damn close."

"Ireland is gorgeous and I only got to see part of it," Chelsea explained, sliding her arm around Niall, digging her fingers gently into his hip, the wool of his jumper scratchy against her skin.

"What part did ya visit?"

"Northern Ireland. We went to Giant's Causeway, Carrickfergus, and a few other places. We stayed in some flats in Belfast."

"So you were way up north then, eh?"

Chelsea nodded. "I've always wanted to go back, want to see Ireland proper, kiss the blarney stone, everything the tourists do. Hell, if there was just a tour where I got to go around and see scenery and eat Irish cheese and drink a nice stout, I'd be happy."

Niall looked down at her because he'd found someone who was a lot like him and it was great. A lot of girls wouldn't just say things how it was, but Chelsea didn't hold it back, just said what she thought. "Maybe, uh, I could take you on a bit of a tour when we go. I know we don't have as many days there as we do here, but I could do a little show around and perhaps we could take a holiday there when the tour is over."

Chelsea couldn't believe that Niall was already planning ahead, but it felt great because he wanted his foreseeable future to include her and she wanted the exact same. "That sounds wonderful." She gave his hip a reassuring squeeze because she could tell by the way he was chewing his lower lip that he was worrying over what she would say. "I'd be honored to receive a Horan tour of Ireland." That got a smile out of him and Chelsea relaxed, rubbing his side gently.

Niall nodded and kissed her forehead, murmuring against it. "I'm glad of that."

Chelsea giggled and pulled him into a hug, feeling the scratch of his facial hair against her cheek. "Silly man, I really like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too," Niall admitted, his cheeks tinging pink.

Chelsea kissed his nose before kissing him softly on the mouth. She pulled away, him chasing after her, but she held a finger up. "Let's not give that couple over there a show, yeah?" She pointed in the direction of two shadows walking along the path and Niall nodded, pulling away.

"Fine, I'll save it for later."

Chelsea patted his arm, laughing at the expression on his face. "You do that." She shivered slightly as a breeze fluttered by, brushing down the collar of her coat.

"Come on, let's go get dinner and get you out of the chilly air." Niall insisted, pointing down a lamplight path.

Chelsea nodded and followed him, rounding the corner to see that the shadow people were Kelsea and Harry. "Oh, hey guys."

Kelsea looked up, surprise in her eyes. "Chels, Niall, hey."

The boys eyed each other and Chelsea knew Harry had about a hundred questions he wanted to ask Niall. "How was dinner?" she questioned, praying Harry would keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Kelsea grinned and Chelsea knew that meant things were going well. "It was lovely. Haz took me out for Italian."

Chelsea snickered, "you do love your alfredo."

Kelsea rolled her eyes, flipping her hand in the air. "Whatever. Where are you two headed to?"

"The Swan. Lovely pub near our hotel. Dinner and drinks then we'll probably head back to the hotel," Niall answered, gently taking Chelsea's elbow, trying to steer her down the path.

Kelsea raised a brow in warning that they heed her earlier instructions. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Don't know what time we'll be back."

Chelsea turned from where Niall had guided her down the path. "You can wake me if you want when you get back." She waved as Kelsea gave her a thumbs up.

Chelsea pivoted back towards Niall. "Any reason you were dragging me away?"

Niall stuffed his hands back in his pockets, looking down at the sidewalk. "Harry likes to ask a lot of questions. For your sake I tried to get us out of there as easily as I could."

"Oh, well thanks," Chelsea acknowledged, walking down the path. "The Swan is nice though, they do a great fish and chips."

"And they have Guinness on tap, so we're both happy."

\-------------------

Kelsea glanced around at the structures and ponds. It was a lovely little area and she quickly put Chelsea and Niall from her mind as she and Harry made a slow circuit around half of the gardens. "This place is beautiful," Kelsea sighed, stopping in front of one of the pools.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Harry stated, smiling over at her.

Kelsea laughed as they made their way out of the gardens and left the path onto the grass. "Harry, I already told you I was, don't worry."

"Yes, right, sorry."

Kelsea sighed happily, realizing he was beautiful even in shadows and moonlight. His skin was illuminated and as he walked strands of his hair jostled, forming an almost halo around the crown of his head. He tilted his head to catch her staring and she looked away quickly.

"What, is there something on my face?" he queried, rubbing his face with his hand.

Kelsea shook her head. "No, you just look really handsome."

Harry preened, smiling. "Thanks."

Kelsea glanced up to see they were almost at a small playground and Harry led her to the swing set, sitting down. "Even with all the city lights you can still see the stars," he muttered, tilting his back as he swung his feet slowly.

Kelsea looked up, realizing he was right. Out here in the middle of the park they could see the stars twinkling in the inky blackness of the night sky. Kelsea was startled as Harry began to softly sing and she listened closely, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about it lately. Does it ever drive you crazy? Just how fast the night changes. Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up. But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes, it will never change me and you." Harry's voice faded off and he had stopped swinging and was looking at Kelsea intently.

"That was beautiful, Haz. Is that going to be on the new album?"

"Actually, it is. We've all been slowly piecing it together. I felt like this fit us though, because I really don't want us, what we have, to change." Harry took her hand, swinging them slowly together.

Kelsea looked at her lap, trying to process everything she was feeling because Harry was too perfect and she couldn't handle so many emotions bombarding her at once. "Neither do I," she whispered, her hand tightening on the chain of the swing.

Harry jumped off his swing and leaned down to kiss her deeply. He pulled her up off the seat and wrapped himself around her in a tight embrace. Kelsea kissed him back, her hands sliding into the trench coat he was wearing and she tugged him to her.

Harry kissed her over and over, tugging at her bottom lip gently with his teeth and Kelsea fisted his shirt in her hands. "Harry," she mumbled breathlessly as they pulled away, both breathing hard.

Harry smoothed her hair down with his hand, peppering soft kisses to her forehead. "Love, I am so very, incredibly, insanely, happy that Chelsea toured with us and I met you."

Kelsea stared up at him, a smile blossoming across her face. "And I am so happy that she agreed, Haz, so I could spend time with you."

Harry sat cross-legged on the ground, tugging Kelsea gently with him and he lay back on the grass, pulling Kelsea close to keep her warm. She could see the vapor of his breath puff out as he breathed, his curls pressed against her cheek. "It's so peaceful out here, I just want to spend some uninterrupted time with you," he explained, hoping she didn't mind.

"I'd like that a lot," she answered, resting a hand on his chest as she curled against him, closing her eyes.

\-------------

Niall held the door to the pub open for Chelsea who walked in, undoing her coat buttons. "Upstairs or down?" she asked, turning to Niall.

"Down," he advised, "just in case either of us gets tipsy."

Chelsea nodded and made her way inside, spotting an open table in the middle of the room. She wove her way through the crowd and sat, waiting for Niall to make it. He pointed to the bar and she nodded, pointing to someone who had a glass with Stella printed on it.

Niall nodded, smiling at Chelsea before he leaned over the bar, catching the barkeep's attention with a nod of his head. He ordered a Stella and Guinness, asking for a tab to be opened and handed over his card. He tipped the barkeep and walked over with the glasses in hand. Niall handed Chelsea's Stella over and watched as she took a long pull from the glass, licking the foam from her lip. Niall sat back and sipped his own drink. "What would you like to eat?"

Chelsea laughed, setting her drink down. "Fish and chips, spotted dick for dessert please."

Niall grinned and stood up again. "As you wish."

Chelsea made a face at him, watching as he conversed with the barkeep who put their order into the POS. Chelsea reached over and snatched up Niall's glass, taking a sip. It was a lot bitterer than what she was used to, but it wasn't bad.

"Oi, hands off my drink," Niall joked, plopping down in his seat and grabbed Chelsea's glass, taking a long swig.

Chelsea put his glass down, grabbing for her drink. "Hey, I only took a small sip of yours!"

Niall smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, leaning across the table, lowering her voice. "Remember what we talked about before the flight?"

Niall nodded, his eyes darkening.

"Well, it won't happen." Chelsea sat back, crossing her arms over her chest and smirked at the look on Niall's face.

"Babe, come on. It was a joke."

Chelsea tried to keep her face stern but broke down laughing. "Oh my god your face was priceless."

"Yer a jerk," Niall huffed, looking away from her.

Chelsea rested her elbows on the table. "Oh come now, don't pout."

Niall's eyebrows knitted together as he maintained a hurt look and Chelsea reached over, patting his hand. "I'll kiss you to make up for it."

Niall sighed deeply, leaning in. "Alright," he grumbled but his grin showed through.

Chelsea pecked him quickly on the lips, rubbing his hand as she sat back, drinking more of her Stella.

Niall had gone through three more pints when the food arrived and Chelsea was nursing her second. They dug into the food, Chelsea sprinkling malt vinegar over his chips and savored the flavors of the salt and tang of the vinegar mixing together. She looked over to see that Niall had gotten a shepherd's pie and was shoveling food into his mouth. It was a good thing she thought he was adorable because boy could he put down some food. She was slightly worried about his alcohol intake because she didn't want him vomiting on her when they went back to the hotel. She knew his tolerance was high, but she still was keeping tabs on what he drank.

There was some match on the tellys by the bar but Chelsea couldn't see who or what was playing, just that every once in a while the bar erupted in loud cheers.

Chelsea sat back, finishing off her food and sipped the last of her Stella. She shook her head when Niall asked if she wanted another one and she watched him head to the bar for another pint. She looked around the room, glad they hadn't been bothered and she realised she had enjoyed this meal, feeling as if she were just one half of any other regular couple in the world. She squinted up at Niall as he sat back down, almost missing the chair.

"Guess we'll go after this pint," he slurred, holding it up, some of the liquid sloshing over the rim. "I closed the tab ou'."

Chelsea nodded, folding her napkin and placed it on the plate as someone came over to remove empty plates and glasses. She sighed as Niall gulped down the final pint and stood, wobbling slightly. Chelsea was glad they weren't far from the hotel because she wasn't sure how she would get Niall back. She grabbed her coat and purse before sending up a quick prayer that no paps or someone with a camera phone would recognize them and she wrapped her arm around Niall's waist, guiding him carefully out the door.

\-------

Kelsea cuddled closer to Harry as the chill seeped into her coat.

"Cold love?" he questioned, rubbing her back.

Kelsea nodded, pressing her face into his neck. She was enjoying the night but she hated being cold, even if it meant she'd have less time with Harry. "Sorry."

"No apology necessary," Harry admonished, sitting up. "We can take head back, take another turn around the Italian gardens and then head in." He pulled Kelsea into a sitting position before jumping up to help her to her feet.

"What a gentleman," Kelsea cajoled before kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled, taking her hand. "Only because you deserve to be treated well."

Kelsea heard her mobile beep and pulled it out from her pocket, frowning as she read the name of the sender. She shoved it back in her pocket, deciding to wait to see what it said.

"Something the matter love?" Harry questioned, a small frown playing on his lips.

Kelsea shook her head because she wasn't going to let her past ruin her present. "I'm fine. Just not someone I need to get back to right away." She heard her phone beep again and ignored it, hoping he wouldn't start one of his texting frenzies but was rewarded by a series of five more pings from her pocket.

"Are you sure it's not important?"

Kelsea closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I assure you, it is nowhere as important as you."

Harry nodded but was still confused because it was obvious someone was trying to get in touch with her and she was ignoring them. He figured he would just let her decide when to talk to him about it because he wasn't going to be pushy. "Alright. Shall we continue?"

"We shall." Kelsea took the arm Harry proffered and walked with him across the grass that was slowly turning brown for the coming winter. She walked in silence with Harry, glad that they were comfortable in the silence together.

The moon was full and illuminated the grass until they made their way back onto the path, following it around to the gardens. "Chelsea's birthday is at the end of the month. I really want to do something for her, but I'm not sure what."

Harry thought for a moment. "We should all throw a surprise party for her. Nothing crazy, but something fun we could all get together and plan."

Kelsea nodded, brightening at the idea. "We just can't tell Niall until we need him or he'll spill the beans."

Harry bobbed his head in agreement. "He's the worst type of boyfriend; he won't be able to keep anything from her."

Kelsea didn't try to correct him because Harry wasn't an idiot and had two eyes. Just the way the two looked at each other told volumes about their relationship and she wondered if the way Chelsea watched Niall was how she looked when Harry was in the same room. "So we don't tell him until we have to."

"I used to work in a bakery; I could get Liam to help me bake a cake. We should get balloons."

"And those little party hats," Kelsea interjected excitedly. "She'll pretend to hate them but secretly be pleased."

Harry laughed at the image of all of them in party hats. "It'll be great. I think she'll love it."

"Oh I know she will," Kelsea smirked. "And I know exactly what to get her."

"Oooh, presents. I'll have to make sure the others get her something. Does Niall even know it's her birthday soon?"

Kelsea shrugged. "I'll make sure he knows where to be on Halloween."

Harry nodded seriously. "Alright, so that's settled. When is your birthday?"

"May fourteenth," Kelsea answered. "So it's sort of far away."

"We'll have a lovely party for you then too, even if it's just you, me, Chelsea, and Niall."

Kelsea smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. "You're perfect."

"I'm perfect for you."

\----------

"Let's find some craic!" Niall hollered, leaning against Chelsea who was giggling loudly.

"Do you get more Irish the drunker you get?" Chelsea asked, looking up at him. He had his arm thrown over her shoulder and they staggered down the sidewalk.

Chelsea wasn't proper drunk because she had watched her alcohol intake but Niall on the other hand was going to be very hungover in the morning.

"Dunno." Niall frowned as if he were thinking about it. "But you could kiss me t' see."

Chelsea looked at him with a puzzled look on her face because what the hell was he even talking about?

"'Cause 'm Irish!" he crowed, pulling Chelsea into an alley and that was so not on.

Chelsea lugged him in the direction of the hotel, struggling against the dead weight. "I'll kiss you when we get to the hotel," she sighed, hoping to placate him. Her suggestion was met by a frown that was quickly replaced with puckered lips.

"Just one wittle kiss."

"Hotel."

"Kiss."

Chelsea placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "If I kiss you now, will you please come back to the hotel?"

Niall nodded, giving her puppy dog eyes and Chelsea huffed, leaning in to peck him on the lips. She fell off-balance as he grabbed her sweater, pulling her to him. He kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her. Chelsea kissed him back, sliding a hand up his chest before she pulled away, breathing hard. "Niall, behave." Niall slowly shook his head no and Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Babe, you promised."

Niall huffed and reluctantly let her go. "Fiiiiiine," he whined, trudging down the sidewalk in front of her.

Chelsea smiled because he was cute even when being a petulant child. "Thanks, sugar." She took his hand because it was dark and there was no one out on the sidewalk and honestly she didn't care what anyone thought at the moment.

Niall looked up at her surprised, but gripped her hand tighter as they walked up to the hotel. Chelsea held the door open for him and she let go of his hand to get her keycard out of her clutch. She maneuvered Niall into the elevator and stuck her key in, pressing the button for their floor.

Chelsea let out an exasperated exhale of air as Niall sidled over, snuggling against her. "You's warm," he slurred, pressing his nose against her neck.

"Your nose is cold."

He rubbed it against her cheek that was flushed from the chilly air, humming. Chelsea put an arm around him so she could steer him down the hallway and prayed Kelsea and Harry hadn't returned yet because she knew she was going to have to put Niall to bed. It would be embarrassing and hard enough as it was. She didn't need the added commentary from the other couple to make this any worse.

Chelsea managed to maneuver Niall to her room and got the door open, fumbling with the insert for the lights. Niall staggered to the bed and flopped down, purring softly. Chelsea let the door shut behind her and fished her phone from her purse, texting Kels. 'Putting the sign on the door. Not what you think. See you in AM.' Chelsea tossed her phone onto Kelsea's bed and hung her coat up before turning her attention to Niall. "Shoes off, please." Chelsea reached down and unzipped her boots before toeing them off, setting them aside.

Niall lifted a foot in the air and grinned expectantly. "Help."

Chelsea closed her eyes and breathed slowly for a few seconds before walking over and tugging his shoes off, placing them over where he wouldn't trip if he got up in the middle of the night. "You can sleep in my bed since I don't feel like moving you to your own room. But I don't have pajamas for you."

Niall just shrugged and struggled to sit up, trying to pull his shirt off. He somehow got tangled up in it and Chelsea walked over, extricating him from the piece of clothing. Niall grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her close. "Kissy. You promise."

"You sound like you're five," she retorted, starting to pull away but Niall's grip grew firmer as he frowned.

"Please."

Niall stared up at her with his big blue eyes and Chelsea couldn't help to give in because she was a sucker for this guy and honestly it wouldn't hurt to kiss him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, cupping his face. Niall tugged her closer and grinned as she toppled over onto him.

"Hey, this wasn't in the bargain," Chelsea mumbled, praying her heart would stop beating at the erratic pace it was going.

Niall smirked and shrugged again, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't care." Niall kissed her again, sliding his hands along her back.

Chelsea returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and she could taste the Guinness still lingering on his tongue from the pub. She trailed her fingers along his chest, playing with the soft hair. She knew she needed to pull away, but it was so very tempting to lie there and kiss Niall. She peppered soft kisses on his chin before scooting off the bed, frowning as he tried to pull her back to him. "Niall, come on, you need to sleep."

He shook his head and gave an impish grin before he started pushing his jeans off. Chelsea flushed and turned away quickly, grabbing her pajamas. She made a beeline to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaned against it. She looked in the mirror and noticed her lips were red and her eyes were wild and dilated. She had no intention of doing anything sexual with Niall, especially not when he was this pissed. She wanted their first time together to be something they were both fully aware of, not a bit of drunken groping in the hotel.

Chelsea changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair and teeth. She washed her face, taking care to remove her makeup because the last thing she needed were zits. By the time she had finished applying her moisturizer she hoped Niall had fallen fast asleep and she would be able to crawl into Kelsea's bed for the night.

Chelsea flipped off the bathroom light and headed back into the room, glancing over at Niall who was snuggled under her covers. She rolled her eyes and picked up his jeans, folding them and placing them on the chair with his shirt. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and a small smile turned up the corner of her mouth.

She went to turn off the light when she heard Niall shifting. "Cuddles," he murmured, holding an arm out to her.

"Not tonight babe, maybe tomorrow." Chelsea grabbed her phone and sat on Kelsea's bed, ignoring Niall's pouty face.

"Cuddles," he stated more intently, trying to push the covers down to get up.

Chelsea looked up from the message Kelsea had sent her, amused and annoyed at the girl at the same time, to see Niall's hair sticking up all over. Chelsea snorted out a laugh and resorted herself to sharing her bed with the overgrown teddy bear of a man. "Fine. But no funny business. I don't know if Kels is coming back tonight and you're drunk."

"'m not drunk," Niall replied but quieted at the look Chelsea gave him. "I behave, promise."

So Chelsea slid under the covers and was rewarded by Niall wrapping his arm around her waist. He pressed his face into the back of her neck and snuggled against her. Chelsea stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. Niall was warm against her and his breath puffed out in short bursts against her neck. She listened as his breathing slowed and he slowly fell asleep. It was only a few moments later that Chelsea herself had dozed off in his arms.

\----------

Kelsea heard her phone chime and knew it wasn't another ridiculous text, but instead that Chelsea had messaged her. "Hold on a second, Harry." Kelsea paused on the sidewalk from where they had just crossed the street to head back to the hotel. She opened the message and read it three times before she could fathom what was going on. "Looks like I'm crashing with you," she muttered, shoving her phone in her pocket, ignoring the ten unread messages left on her phone.

"Oh really? So they?"

Kelsea shrugged. "Chels said it wasn't like that, but I don't know. I guess we'll find out in the morning."

"I guess we will," Harry concurred, holding the door to the hotel open for her. He walked ahead and pressed the button for the elevator, inserting his keycard and pressed the fifth floor button.

As the doors opened he led Kelsea to his room and they both glanced over to see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door across from them. "I don't wanna know," Kelsea shuddered, walking into Harry's room as they opened the door.

Harry laughed, turning the lights on. "Me either. I have some clothes you can borrow to sleep in."

"Thanks," Kelsea acknowledged, setting her purse on a chair and took her coat off. "You know, I accused Chelsea of sleeping with you once."

Harry nearly fell over as he choked slightly, one shoe in hand. "What?"

Kelsea pulled her shoes off, making a face. "She came out of your room in your clothes. Pretty sure Niall thought the same thing."

Harry laughed. "I think of Chelsea like a sister. That would just be weird."

"Good," Kelsea said, taking the clothes Harry handed her. She changed and walked into the bathroom to wash off her face. When she was finished she found Harry in bed, a magazine propped in his hands.

"Care to join me?" he yawned. "I don't think I'll be much company, but I will be warm."

Kelsea nodded and just barely kept herself from skipping over to the bed. She slid in under the covers and curled back against Harry who quickly wrapped himself around her. "I had a really nice time tonight, Haz."

"So did I." Harry pressed a kiss to her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Soon they were both fast asleep, curled together for warmth.


	17. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Talk about a physically/emotionally/verbally abusive relationship.

Chelsea woke, feeling groggy and settled into her pillow, ready for more sleep. She turned over and collided with a warm, breathing, solid object. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked as Niall came into focus. He was still fast asleep, snoring softly. His hair was mussed from the pillow and his head rested on one bare arm as he lay on his stomach. Chelsea pulled away slowly, smiling slightly as he searched for her in his sleep, huffing as he gave up and mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

Chelsea padded silently to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth. She grinned as she saw his clothes neatly folded on the chair and thought about how lovely the night with Niall had been, even if he had had one pint too many. Chelsea washed her face, patting it dry with the towel before walking back out to get changed. She knelt by her suitcase, unzipping the side and reached in, grabbing a pair of jeans and her favourite flannel shirt, the one with the lace shoulders.

As she stood back up she looked over to see Niall still sleeping and she walked back into the bathroom and changed. She glanced at her watch to see that breakfast was still being served and she scribbled a note to Niall in case he woke before she returned. She stuck her keycard in her pocket and headed out, closing the door softly, almost bumping into Liam. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yeah," Chelsea answered. "I didn't know you stayed."

"Yeah, all of us decided to take a day to rest up, Louis, Zayn, and I are all heading out today. You keeping Niall company?"

Chelsea blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Yeah, Kels is going to Holmes Chapel with Harry, so I guess Ni and I will have to keep each other out of trouble."

Liam grinned. "I'm glad he has someone to hang out with. Usually he pals around with Deo, but I know it's different when you're on tour and all. You get used to seeing the same faces all day."

Chelsea shifted, glancing over as the door to Harry's swung open, Kelsea peering out. "Ya'll gonna just stand there and talk or can the rest of us get out to go to breakfast?"

Chelsea laughed and moved aside as Kelsea took her arm, pulling her away from a flabbergasted Harry and Liam. "Toodles boys," Kelsea smirked, "we've got girl stuff to discuss. See you at the table."

Chelsea allowed Kels to sweep her down the hall and into an elevator and they waited for the doors to shut before Kelsea looked at her friend expectantly. "Spill. Now."

Chelsea folded her arms across her chest, yawning. "We cuddled. He was really drunk and I basically had to carry him to the hotel."

"I told him not to drink too much," Kelsea sighed in exasperation, tossing her hands in the air.

Chelsea shrugged her shoulder. "He is Irish. I listened to your two drinks max though, if you don't count the Bellinis at the tearoom. It's fine. We made out a bit nothing else. He was drunk, that's not how I wanted my first time with him to be."

Kelsea patted Chelsea's arm. "Well, then okay. You behaved well."

Chelsea laughed; Kelsea was more of a mom than her own mother. "So how was your date with Harry?"

"Ohmygod Chels it was brilliant. He took me on that big wheel thing, the Eye or whatever. We walked around for a bit and he taught me about London. We had dinner at this really pretty Italian place and then ran into you two idiots at the park. After we left ya'll he took me to the playground and we stared at the stars." Kelsea was gushing and she didn't care because Harry was pretty much the most perfect thing ever.

"That's adorable." Chelsea smiled, heading to a table and sitting down.

Kelsea took the seat across from her. "We cuddled and fell asleep together. I think Harry's figured out you two though."

Chelsea nodded, asking for tea as a waitress came over and she fiddled with the cream, adding just a pour before looking over at Kelsea. "Okay, so I think I want to tell everyone. Not the whole world, obviously, but at least all the guys."

"Good," Kelsea patted Chelsea's hand. "I can tell that you two are perfect together. I like him for you. He treats you well."

Chelsea tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing as she glanced over to see Harry and Liam trotting towards the table, Louis in tow. "Thanks. I-I really like him Kels. A lot."

Kelsea smiled as Harry sat next to her and Liam and Louis took the remaining seats on each side of Chelsea. "Well how am I gonna get my food?" Chelsea laughed, nudging Louis.

"Oi, I can stand up." He looked around the table. "Where's Zayn and Niall?"

"Still asleep," Harry answered, his eyes flicking over to Chelsea who mouthed a silent thank you.

Chelsea slid out of the booth and she and Louis made their way to the buffet. Chelsea grabbed some yoghurt and a croissant, heading to sit back down.

They discussed plans as they ate. Louis and Liam were going to catch trains home and Harry told them about him and Kelsea going to Cheshire for the rest of the break. Chelsea shrugged when Louis asked what Niall was planning on doing and she went on to explain that she had no plans for the time being.

Chelsea finished off her food and stood, telling the others she would see them when they returned. She stopped by and ordered room service for Niall, asking that they bill it to her card and she got in the elevator, going back up to the room.

She entered quietly and smiled as Niall was still asleep, curled onto his side. She crossed the room and brushed his fringe from his forehead, pulling away quickly as he rolled over, blinking his eyes open. "Chels?"

"Morning sleepyhead," she giggled, reaching for her purse. She dug around and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, handing him two. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him. "How're you feeling?"

"Bit groggy," he groaned, "but not as bad as I have been."

Chelsea sat on the edge of the bed, patting his arm. "You were rather humorous last night."

Niall flushed, remembering how he had acted and hoped Chelsea didn't think any less of him for his drunken actions. "Sorry about that," he mumbled before taking his medicine.

Chelsea ruffled his hair, leaning in to kiss the top of his head. "It's alright. You were still respectful of me. And to be honest, it was nice to have someone share my bed again."

Niall ran a hand through his hair, smiling up at her. "I do remember that. It was really nice to wake up next to you."

It was Chelsea's turn to blush at his words. She fumbled for a moment, unsure of what to say and was saved by a knock at the door. She stood, brushing her shirt down and opened the door to see a hotel employee pushing a cart in. She smiled, thanking him and grabbed the tray, walking it over to the bed. "I was worried you missed breakfast so I had them send something up."

"Chelsea, you didn't have to do that," Niall reprimanded.

Chelsea gave him a stern look and set the tray on his lap. "I wanted to, so hush."

Niall rolled his eyes but acquiesced, allowing Chelsea to remove the top from the plate and set it on the cart they brought the food in on. She smiled as he started to eat, shoveling the food into his mouth. "Thanks," he mumbled, pausing to take a drink of water before continuing to eat.

Chelsea ambled over to the window and glanced out it, looking down at the park they had just strolled through the night before. It felt a little surreal, waking up snuggled up next to the man currently sitting in the bed. She smiled to herself, turning to see him watching her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Niall watched as she turned, glancing over at him. He hadn't been able to resist watching her walk to the window. She was still quite a bit of an enigma to him, but he loved every moment he was with her. He locked eyes with her, not afraid to let her know he had been staring. He let a slow smile slide across his face, watching as she blushed and looked down at the floor, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. He was glad that nothing had transpired between them last night. That was something he definitely wanted to remember. Niall took another bite of food and looked away because the longer he watched her the more he wanted to get up and kiss her senseless.

Chelsea watched his eyes darken and she wondered what he was thinking. She loved how the color of his irises changed with his moods. One moment they could be the color of the cloudless sky and the next they were a dark and stormy sea. The moment was broken as he went back to eating and the tension between them dissipated. Chelsea unclenched a hand from her shirt that she hadn't realized had been tangled in her shirttail. Niall made her insides flip-flop and it was a good feeling, one she wasn't accustomed to. She walked over, grabbing her phone from the charger and sat cross-legged on Kelsea's bed. She scrolled through her messages and opened one from Marcel, her studio manager. She read it and quickly replied that she would have songs ready when she was done with the tour.

She looked up as she heard rustling and saw that Niall had finished eating and was getting up to put the dishes on the cart. She averted her eyes, knowing his clothes were still folded on the chair and she knew he was only in his briefs. She glanced up as she saw his feet stop in front of her. She couldn't help but to let her eyes linger on his naked torso before flicking up to his face.

Niall leaned down, grinning softly because he saw the way she stared at him. He caught her chin with his pointer finger and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Chelsea kissed him back, sliding a hand to his shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast," he whispered against her mouth before kissing her again.

Chelsea thought if this was how he thanked her for ordering breakfast then what kind of thanks would she get for cooking him a proper dinner. She pushed the thought away, focusing on the feeling of Niall's lips against her own.

Niall pulled away slowly drawing his hand across her cheek. "I'm going to get dressed and go change I thought we could go out to Piccadilly Square for lunch and roam around, if ya want that is."

Chelsea smiled up at him, "sounds perfect to me."

She leaned back, watching as he pulled his clothes on, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before he walked out of the room.

\----------

Kelsea said a quick goodbye to Harry in the hall when she saw Chelsea had taken the sign off the door and she needed to change before they headed out for the day. She walked in, noting that her bed had been untouched, but Chelsea's bed was mussed up from the night before. "Yo, I'm here to get dressed, is Niall staying out for a while?"

Chelsea looked up from her laptop, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, he's changing in their room. What are you and Harry up to today?"

Kelsea shrugged, lugging her suitcase onto the bed. "No idea. Harry probably has something planned."

"Don't forget to pack a bag for the weekend."

"Yeah, okay mom," Kelsea teased.

Chelsea laughed. "I just didn't know where Niall and I would be when you left. So good luck and have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kelsea snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, okay, like you ain't gonna fuck, fuck, fuck, when you get the chance."

Chelsea turned bright red much to Kelsea's amusement and began to stutter. "Look-I-just, like-"

"Exactly," Kelsea cut her off. "If Harry Styles wants to have sex, I ain't stopping him."

"Ew, okay that's enough," Chelsea grimaced, holding her hands up.

Kelsea rolled her eyes because Chelsea tried to play innocent but Kelsea knew better than that. "Yeah, whatever. Go suck face with Niall or something."

Chelsea huffed, crossing her arms. "Be nice to me or I'll fuck him in your bed."

"You wouldn't dare," Kelsea narrowed her eyes at Chelsea.

Chelsea shrugged nonchalantly and Kelsea merely ignored her, used to the shit that came out of Chelsea's mouth. Kelsea grabbed her clothes and changed before picking her phone and purse up. "If you and he share a room again and I don't see you before we leave in the morning, have fun and do whatever the hell you feel like."

Chelsea grinned, hugging Kelsea. "Have a good time at Harry's house and if you need me I'm only a phone call away."

"I know," Kelsea replied, smacking Chelsea's arm softly. "Enjoy your time with Niall before we have to go back on the road again."

Chelsea nodded and smiled as Kelsea headed out, texting Harry to let him know to meet her in the lobby.

Kelsea took the elevator to the first floor and sat in one of the wing-backed chairs, finally opening the messages from the night before. Just like she thought, there were ten unread messages from Brandon. She didn't know what the fuck he wanted and wished he would get the hint that she wanted him to leave her the hell alone. As she scrolled, she realized it was ten messages all comprised of the same thing, him telling her that he missed her.

As usual when he got like this, most likely because he was drinking, Kelsea merely deleted them and pretended like they were never there. She sighed, opening her Instagram to look at photos until she heard Harry call her name. Kelsea smiled up at the brunet and stood, taking his hand. She pushed any lingering thoughts from her mind as she and Harry took the stairs down to the ground level and proceeded out the door.

Harry took her hand, swinging them together as they walked down the sidewalk. "I can't wait until tomorrow," Harry bubbled, almost skipping down the sidewalk as Kelsea grinned at him.

Kelsea laughed and was surprised to find them headed towards the same tube station as the day before. She easily remembered how to use her ticket and made it through the turnstile struggle free.

The hopped onto the Central line and found seats together. Kelsea hid a yawn behind her hand and snuggled up against Harry who smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Where are we off to today?" Kelsea asked, kissing his cheek gently.

"Well I wanted to take you to the Millennium Bridge before we left. Hopefully we can get a tour of Westminster Abbey in as well," Harry answered, playing with her hair.

Kelsea smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Like you," Harry grinned, kissing her softly.

Kelsea kissed him back, smiling against his lips before breaking from the embrace. "You're sweet," she smiled, looking out the window as they pulled into the next station.

Kelsea loved watching people as they boarded and exited the train. Everyone was going somewhere different, lost in their own world.

There were businessmen and women, tourists, college students, and elderly people. Amongst them were smatterings of others. Families with young children, shift workers, artists. Everyone had their own story to tell and if you looked closely enough you might just get to learn something about yourself through them.

Kelsea directed her attention back to Harry as the train started back through the tunnel, rumbling down the tracks.

\------

Chelsea walked out of the Bond Street station, looking around. There were stores all around and she couldn't wait to start out a day of shopping. She was surprised Niall had wanted to tag along, but she didn't mind a bit. She was hoping they could get lunch somewhere before they headed back to the hotel to dress up for whatever Niall had planned.

She saw the Burberry store first and grabbed Niall's hand, pulling him gently down the sidewalk. They entered together and she saw the attendant give them a look as she picked up a scarf. She smirked internally because they were thinking that she and Niall were broke twenty-somethings who were only in there to look.

"Which one?" she asked, turning to Niall as she held up a red scarf and a blue scarf.

"Blue," he replied, holding his hand out. "I'll keep it for ya so you can keep lookin'."

Chelsea grinned, kissing him on the cheek and she walked over to the trenchcoats. She had always envied the Burberry catalogue and she grabbed a tan one, trying it on.

"Looks great on ya, Chels," she heard Niall speak and she turned to see him watching her as she pulled it off, walking back over.

"Well, that was easy," she grinned, taking the scarf back from her boyfriend. She walked over and calmly waited as her items were rung up before swiping her debit card, grinning as the transaction went through and felt a small bit of glee at the apologetic look on the cashier's face.

Chelsea went to grab her bag but Niall snatched it up first, rolling his eyes as Chelsea tried to take it from him.

"I'm your boyfriend, Chels," he sighed, holding the door open for her, "it's the least I could do."

Chelsea took his free hand before kissing his cheek and Niall looked down at her, stunned. "Hush. No one was looking and I know you aren't complaining."

Niall laughed, squeezing her hand and Chelsea fought the urge to squeal with happiness.

"Where t' next?" Niall asked, looking down at her.

Chelsea walked with him. "Selfridges, of course."

Niall shook his head. "I should have known. You Americans and your shopping."

Chelsea punched him gently on his arm. "Don't be mean to me, you're Irish so there." Chelsea had no idea what that even meant but she didn't have enough time to figure out something smart to say.

Niall merely shrugged. "But you like me, so..."

"And you like me," Chelsea said, looking up at him.

Niall nudged her shoulder with his own. "Yes, I do."

Chelsea hummed, opening the door before they entered the store together.

\----------

Kelsea smiled as they approached the bridge. It was very pretty and she slipped her hand into Harry's squeezing it gently. Harry smiled, walking out on it with her.

"I think it affords a lovely view of London," he commented, walking slowly so she could look around.

Kelsea smiled, looking over as he let her hand go, quickly wrapping his arm around her to pull her close. It slowed their pace down some, but Kelsea didn't mind because she wanted to spend lots of time with Harry before the tour started back up and they would see each other only on the bus before and after shows.

Harry stopped as they reached about halfway across the bridge and maneuvered them out of the walkway where they stood looking off at the Thames together. Kelsea observed his face as he took in the city and wondered how much he missed being at home while he was on tour.

Harry looked down, smiling as he caught her watching him. He leaned down, kissing her softly, gently grabbing her chin to tilt her head up to him.

Kelsea slid her arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, sliding his hand into her hair. She pulled his bottom lips gently with her teeth and was rewarded by him pushing her up against the railing.

Harry fit himself against her, not caring about the people walking by because his lips were on hers; his hands were in her hair. He kissed along her jaw, sucking gently at the skin, pulling a soft moan from Kelsea who was fisting his shirt in his hands, her back arched against the rail.

Harry pulled away slowly, licking his lips as he stared at her, his heart racing. "Sorry," he sputtered, blushing.

Kelsea ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be."

Harry held her close, tucking his head on her shoulder as he tried to regain his senses. "Sometimes I forget myself around you."

Kelsea could barely believe that she had such a strong effect on Harry. She knew that she could look at him and want to kiss him senseless, but for Harry to feel somewhat the same about her was still mind boggling.

She straightened her shirt out as they pulled away, Harry taking her hand as they started walking again. Kelsea could feel the phantom pressure of his lips on hers and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back to the hotel and continue what they had just started.

"Oh. My. God." a loud voice said behind them and Kelsea cringed because she knew what was coming.

"Harry, Harry Styles can I get a picture please. Ohmygod my friends are not going to believe this. Harry fucking Styles is back in England."

Kelsea could feel Harry's silent sigh and she turned her head to see Harry rolling his eyes before steeling himself and plastering a smile on his face, letting go of Kelsea's hand.

Harry turned, greeting the girl. "Of course, what's your name love?"

"Ashley!" the girl screeched, running over to hug Harry.

Harry patted her gently on the back, smiling at the phone she held up in the air for them to take a selfie together. Harry let her take it and signed the back of a receipt the girl held out, being the perfect gentleman as she rambled on how he was her favourite member and how she loved all of his solos and how she hoped he would have more in the future.

Harry regarded her warmly, but excused himself as quickly and kindly as possible, walking back over to Kelsea who had been watching the interaction with a jealous sort of amusement. "Sorry about that, love," he smiled, taking her hand. "It wasn't as bad as some."

"Until she posts on something that Harry Styles is on the Millennium Bridge and everyone flocks out to see you."

Harry laughed, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll head out when we get to the other end and grab a cab over to Westminster."

"Okay." Kelsea took his arm as they started to walk down the bridge again, taking in the sights and sounds. She was enjoying getting to see more of the city. Most of the time they were cooped up on the bus and didn't get to explore so she was happy she was seeing the one place she always wanted to go to. She wondered what Holmes Chapel would be like, what Harry's family would be like and she felt a tiny bit of worry go through her as she hoped they would like her.

Harry hailed a cab as they stood on the sidewalk and opened the door for Kelsea who slid in to allow Harry room to climb in. Harry asked the driver to take them to Westminster Abbey. Harry leaned back, pulling Kelsea close as the driver eased back onto the road and took off towards their destination.

\---------

Niall held the door open to Harrods, shuffling the bags on his arm, waiting for Chelsea to walk in. She brushed her hand over his arm as she walked by and he couldn't help but to shiver at the fluttering touch. Chelsea had argued about carrying her own bags, but Niall didn't mind at all. In fact, he didn't even mind shopping with her because she didn't take five hours in every store. He had even purchased a few items himself and had found it fun to see her reactions to the stores and different clothing styles. And, he liked watching her get excited over finding something that she loved and couldn't wait to wear. Her eyes would light up and she'd do a little twirl with the item in question and it made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless.

Chelsea looked around in wonder, knowing that every item of clothing in here would have been inaccessible to her a mere year or so ago. She waited for Niall to catch up with her and smiled as he stopped next to her. "What are you looking for in here?"

Niall grinned down at her. "You're looking for a dress to wear tonight."

Chelsea wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Niall, I have dresses."

Niall took her hand, pulling her over to a display. "Whatever you want, okay? Just, I want you to have a new dress for tonight."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, wondering what Niall had cooked up for the night. "Alright." She looked around, her eyes falling on a sweetheart cut in blue, the same color of the sky at twilight. She motioned for the attendant to assist her.

She knew the woman was trying to figure out who Chelsea was but all questions running through the lady's mind were answered as her eyes landed on Niall who was patiently holding Chelsea's bags.

Chelsea asked for the dress in a size 8 and pointed out two others that she adored. Chelsea followed the attendant to a fitting room and was surprised to hear Niall tell her to try the blue one on last. She wasn't expecting him to have followed her back but he sat on a bench, her bags at his feet and he waved a hand for her to go in.

Chelsea nodded and closed the thick curtain behind her before pushing her jeans off. She started to unbutton her shirt and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious at the thought of Niall being a mere ten feet or less away. She shrugged the feeling off, thinking about how she eventually wanted him to see her fully unclothed, sooner rather than later.

She stepped into the maroon dress first, sliding it up past her thighs and situated it before reaching to zip it up. She nervously pushed the curtain aside and stepped out, padding barefoot over to the mirror. She turned side to side so she could see every angle and smiled sheepishly as she caught Niall watching her in the mirror.

He grinned, winking at her and she flushed, moving back into the dressing room.

Chelsea changed out of that dress and into a plum-coloured maxi. She wasn't happy with how it fell so she stripped out of it, grabbing the dark blue she had seen first.

She was able to get the dress on but struggled with the zipper and she debated her options. The last the she wanted to do was really the only option she had and she poked her head out of the curtain, glancing at Niall. "Ni, could you zip me up?"

Niall flicked his eyes up, nodding as he stood. "Of course, Chels."

She turned, holding the front of her dress up with her hand as Niall walked over, grasping the zipper. The noise of it coming together seemed amplified in the quiet stillness of the fitting room. Niall's fingers brushed her skin, lingering there before he brushed her hair from her shoulder. Chelsea shivered, leaning back as he pressed soft kisses to the back of her neck.

Niall caught her eyes in the mirror, resting his hands on her waist. "You should get this one," he whispered, kissing just below her ear and Chelsea feared her legs might start to collapse from his ministrations.

Chelsea nodded slowly. She loved the dress anyway, but Niall's reaction to it really sealed the deal. "Could you unzip it, please?" she implored, darting her tongue out to moisten her lips as Niall nodded, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Niall took a shaky breath and pulled the zipper down. He hoped it was affecting Chelsea as much as it was affecting him because he couldn't stop thinking about stripping her completely out of it at the end of the night.

"Thanks," Chelsea smiled, breaking Niall from his thoughts as she pulled away, closing the curtain once again.

"N-no problem," he stuttered, backing up to the bench he had been seated on.

Chelsea stepped out of the dress, taking a moment to collect herself before she struggled into her jeans, still weak in the knees from Niall's touch.

She pulled on her sweater and straightened it before glancing in the mirror. She hung the dress back on its hanger before shoving the curtain open so she could get out.

They walked to the register together and Chelsea went to pull her debit card out only to be beaten to it by Niall. "No, you are not paying for this dress," she hissed. "It's like seventeen hundred pounds. Get your card back."

Niall ignored her, signing the screen when prompted and thanked the cashier, gently handing the bag over to Chelsea who was still angry. "I made you come get a new dress, it was the least I could do."

Chelsea carried the dress out as they waited for a cab. "Niall, I hate people buying me things. Especially expensive things and this is a very expensive thing," she huffed as he pulled the cab door open for her.

"Chelsea, it's nothing, okay? Please don't be mad at me, even if you are adorable."

Chelsea cut her eyes at him because really?

Niall just shrugged, telling the driver the name of the hotel. "I wanted to do this, okay?" Niall took her hand, squeezing it. "Please don't be angry."

Chelsea sighed because she really had a hard time staying mad when his bottom lip was poked out in a slight pout and his eyes were wide and begging for forgiveness. "Okay, fine. But please don't think you need to do things like this, just spending time with you is enough for me, okay?"

Niall nodded, leaning over and kissed her softly, thumbing her cheek. "Thanks."

Chelsea smiled, placing her hand over his. "Thank you."

\-------------

Kelsea looked around as they walked in, not sure what to take in first. Westminster Abbey was beautiful. The setting sun was sending streams of gold light through the windows, giving the inside a more ethereal glow and the architecture was stunning. She walked with Harry slowly around the room, their fingers linked as they maneuvered through the crowd packed inside the cathedral. People stood around taking photos, talking in groups, others just admiring the architecture.

"It's really pretty in here," Kelsea murmured quietly enough for Harry to hear her without disturbing the people around them.

Harry nodded, pausing to read a plaque before they continued to walk around the chamber. "There's so much to see at once, it's a bit overwhelming."

Kelsea hummed in agreement as they continued their circuit of the area, talking in hushed whispers about the different things they saw.

They spent a little over two hours inside and walked out to realise they were both quite hungry. It was nothing new for Kelsea who was constantly hungry and Harry tried to think of someplace to eat before they walked around.

Harry glanced around and smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect place to take Kelsea. He led her down the sidewalk and into the entrance for St. Martin-In-the-Fields. Harry pressed the button for the elevator and waited.

"Where are we headed?" Kelsea asked, playing with Harry's hair as they waited.

Harry grinned as the doors to the lift opened. "You'll see."

Kelsea stood next to Harry on the elevator, wondering where they were going that had food. She looked at the poster on the wall that held a schedule of events and noticed there was something called the crypt cafe. Kelsea turned her head to see Harry smiling at her. "The Crypt Cafe?" She asked with a slight frown.

Harry beamed up at her, his dimples on full display. "You'll love it; it's the most different place I could think of." He pulled her gently out of the lift as the doors opened and she looked around in wonder at the large room filled with tables, people leaning back in chairs, some with elbows propped on the table talking to others.

"Okay, this is pretty cool, I'll give you that."

Harry led her to the food line, motioning to the floor. "These names are where people were actually buried. Don't worry, the excavated the remains and reburied them. They left some of the original markers though, and there's a chamber to the side that has some really cool stones."

Kelsea nodded and had to admit this was definitely the most interesting place a date had taken her. "Well, okay, that's pretty cool," She mumbled as she grabbed a tray, looking at the food selection.

They weaved their way through the room to an empty table, sitting down. Kelsea had gotten soup and a sandwich and greedily dug in, enjoying the food. Harry grinned at her before starting to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had picked up his food.

They ate in relative silence, listening to the conversation around them. "What do I need to pack?" Kelsea asked, breaking the silence at their table.

Harry glanced up and swallowed his bite of food before answering. "A few changes of clothes, toothbrush, that sort of thing. The weather at home is the same as here, so make sure you get your coat. We'll probably stay there two days so we're back in time for any rehearsals."

Kelsea nodded, swallowing her nervousness at meeting Harry's family. She knew Chelsea and Harry had reassured her that she would be fine, but Kelsea was still nervous. She had never met someone's family like this, without having met them when she was just friends with a guy. Kelsea watched as Harry ate, looking at his plate thoughtfully. If Harry was there with her, that's all she would need.

They finished eating and took their trash to the bin. Harry took Kelsea's hand and led her to the alcove that held the stones he had mentioned earlier. Kelsea found it to be interesting, if not a little creepy that people regularly ate in a place that used to hold dead bodies, but the neatness of it all overwhelmed the weirdness vibe.

The pair walked back to the elevator and took it back up to street level. "I'd like to pack and then we could get dinner someplace nearby, if you want," Kelsea piped up, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry nodded, hailing a cab. "Perfectly fine with me. It will give me time to get everything packed and ready for in the morning."

Kelsea nodded, sliding into the cab and waited for Harry to get in and give the name of the hotel. She looked out the window and watched as people walked by. She liked taking cabs, less of a chance of Harry being bombarded by fans. She didn't mind fans talking to him and everything, but it was weird when they chased after him yelling his name.

They arrived at the hotel and Kelsea climbed out as Harry paid the driver, following her out of the car.

Kelsea turned as she heard a shrill scream and saw a group of girls running across the street, one almost getting taken out by a cab that was honking loudly. She stiffened slightly as they all rushed up to Harry talking over top of each other to be heard. Kelsea leaned against the side of the hotel and waited patiently as Harry signed whatever was thrust towards him, a map, two cell phones, and some random slips of paper, all the girls taking their turns to grab a selfie with him. Kelsea laughed as they walked away talking loudly about how they couldn't believe they had actually met Harry and how it was the best day of their lives and she was pretty sure one girl had even broken down crying.

But Kelsea came to realise, she didn't mind, because at the end of the day, she was the one that gut to hug and kiss him and hold his hand.

"Sorry," he smiled, holding the door open for him.

Kelsea brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. My boyfriend is a music star; it's sort of gonna happen."

Harry grinned, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing the button for the lift.

Kelsea turned in the embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry smelled nice as always and she wanted to steal his shampoo because it made his hair smell like roses.

They parted ways at their rooms, Harry leaning in for a quick kiss before heading into the room.

Kelsea opened the door to her and Chelsea's room, surprised to see the lights on, bags on Chelsea's bed and her friend in the bathroom, curling her hair. "Chels?"

Chelsea turned quickly, almost having burnt herself on the curling iron. "Oh, hey, I didn't know if you'd be here before we left or not."

Kelsea noticed the dress Chelsea was wearing and she walked over, looking through the bags on the bed. "Mhmm. Where are you going all dressed up in new clothes?"

"No idea," Chelsea replied from the bathroom. "Niall wouldn't tell me, just made me get this new dress."

Kelsea gave an incredulous look even though she knew Chelsea couldn't see her. "He made you buy a new dress?"

Chelsea's silence made Kelsea want to know exactly what had transpired. Chelsea cleared her throat and saw in the mirror that she was blushing. "Actually, he bought the dress."

Kelsea blinked because what now? "How much was it?" she asked flippantly, pulling a shoe box out of the bag and paled at the price on the end. She opened the box, finding a pair of dark blue shoes with diamond accents that Kelsea knew Chelsea had bought to go with the dress.

"Fifteen hundred pounds," Chelsea mumbled, still feeling guilty over it.

Kelsea dropped the bag she was going through and briskly strode to the bathroom door. "Do what now?!"

Chelsea turned her curler off and spritzed her curls with hairspray before glancing at the comical look on Kelsea's face. The blonde's eyes were frozen in an unbelieving stare, her mouth agape. "It was fifteen hundred pounds. I told him not to buy it, that I could and he refused and forced me to let him pay."

Kelsea blinked quickly, trying to process everything because that was a lot of fucking money and apparently Niall had dropped it like it was nothing and it really made Kelsea wonder what the idiot's next move was because he was gonna go broke if he kept this shit up. Not that Kelsea was mad per se because she had never seen Chelsea so happy with a guy and Kelsea really wanted to bake a fucking cake or something for Niall for coming into Chelsea's life and treating her right, especially after the string of fucking losers Chelsea had contended with. From Allen to Ben to Cody to Marcus, Kelsea couldn't think of a single boyfriend Chelsea had had that she would want the girl to get back with. "My god he's in love with you," she blurted out, the realization hitting her and she felt like an idiot for not seeing it before.

Somehow she knew that Chelsea had found her soulmate. It was easy to see that they loved each other, even if it had taken them much longer than necessary to get together. Kelsea couldn't help but to grin widely and she saw Chelsea's eyes widen in fear because Chelsea knew exactly what that meant, that Kelsea was planning something.

"Kelsea, we just started dating, he's not in love with me. Hell, the rest of the guys don't even fucking know we're together yet."

Kelsea chuckled, "Harry knows." She shushed Chelsea with a look before the other girl could even get ruffled about it. "He figured it out. Said something about Niall being your boyfriend and I just didn't say anything. The other guys just don't see it because they're never around. But it's obvious when you see him look at you, or you at him. You might as well have soulmates tattooed on your fucking foreheads."

Chelsea blushed as crimson as the lipstick she was wearing and looked away quickly. "Kelsea, we're just dating. But god I don't wanna fuck it up. I really like him, like a lot."

Kelsea laughed, shaking her head. "Well duh."

Chelsea grinned, shooing Kelsea out of her way as she sat on the edge of the bed, putting her shoes on. "In case I don't see you tonight, I love you and have a good time at Harry's."

Kelsea smiled, pulling her bag from under the bed. "Thanks. You and Niall try and stay out of trouble, okay?"

Chelsea smirked. "I'm not making any promises, because he's really attractive."

Kelsea wrapped her hands around her throat and made a choking sound to which Chelsea merely rolled her eyes at, used to Kelsea's overdramatics. "See ya later," Chelsea smiled, walking out the door.

Chelsea crossed the hall and knocked softly on the door. She smiled as Harry opened it, welcoming her in.

"I have a coat that would so perfectly with that dress," Harry rambled, walking to the closet and pulled out a long navy blue coat with brass buttons and held it up. "You shouldn't have to wear anything less dressy than this."

Harry put it around her shoulders and helped her with the sleeves, humming. "Perfect."

Chelsea heard Niall's distinctive laugh and turned to see him walking out of the bathroom. She felt her heart stop as she took in the black suit, a skinny tie around his neck. His hair was in its usual quiff, but it seemed he had done something extra to it to make it look even sleeker than usual. Chelsea let her eyes wander and took in his form, forgetting Harry was even there until he cleared his throat.

Niall tore his eyes away from where they were glued to Chelsea and she looked even more amazing than when they had been in Harrods's and Niall wasn't sure how that was possible. The ringlets framing her face were pulled back on one side, showing off the small sapphire earrings she was wearing. Niall knew that buying the dress had been a great investment for him because it was all he could do to not constantly imagine what it would look like pooled on the floor of the hotel room.

"A-are you ready?" he stuttered, noting that not even the fact that she was wearing Harry's coat ruined the view for him because she was his girlfriend, not Harry's.

"Yeah," she answered slightly breathlessly and Niall strode over, taking her arm.

Chelsea looped her arm into his, not caring because Harry knew and Harry didn't care and soon enough all the guys would know and no one would think twice about the two of them being together.

They exited the hotel and Chelsea was surprised when Niall led her over to a limo idling by the curb. He opened the door and waited as she got in, feeling excited and nervous all the same.

Niall climbed in next to her and smiled as the driver closed the door for him. Niall rubbed his leg absentmindedly, looking over to find Chelsea transfixed on him and he felt better knowing that he was affecting her much in the same way that she was affecting him. He hoped he would be able to behave through dinner and the theatre, but he knew he wasn't going to make any promises to himself because Chelsea was beautiful and made his heart race and made him want to kiss her senseless, made him want to take her to bed and make love all through the night and deep into the morning. He was head over heels for this girl, but he loved every moment of it.

Chelsea watched as Niall turned away for a moment and she hoped that the way he was tapping his fingers on his leg meant that he wanted her as much as she wanted to say fuck it and just climb into his lap and kiss him until they decided to forgo whatever they were doing and just go back to the hotel. She shook the thought from her mind as the limo slowed to the stop and Niall looked over at her with a smile on her face, getting out as the door opened. He held his hand out to her and she took it, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

She saw people around them were staring, watching the passengers of the limo disembark and Chelsea found that she really didn't care. She smiled as Niall led her into the restaurant and they were soon seated at a table.

\-------

Chelsea smiled as they exited the theatre. "That was lovely," she murmured, sliding her fingers between Niall's as they walked back to where their limo was to pick them up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he intoned as they got back into the car.

Chelsea didn't let go of his hand as they got in and found herself being pulled close by her hand as the door closed and the limo pulled back into traffic. The streetlights reflected in Niall's eyes and she could see the hunger that lingered there. She was sure the same thing was mirrored in her own hazel eyes and she wasn't afraid to close the distance and kissed him deeply, her free hand resting on his leg.

Niall kissed her back, squeezing her hand and he pulled her closer, nudging her into his lap.

Chelsea didn't need to be told twice and she toed her heels off, straddling his lap as the kiss deepened and Niall parted her lips with his own. She slid her hand to his shoulder, squeezing gently as his hand grasped her side, his fingers kneading gently.

Niall slipped his tongue into her mouth and she pressed her own against his, cupping his neck as she pressed close to him. He ran his hand up her back, tangling his fingers in her curls as he tugged her head back so he could kiss along her neck. He could hear the soft moans that she was desperately trying to hold back and could feel himself harden in his pants. God if this was how he reacted to just kissing her, he didn't know what it would feel like to actually have sex with her.

Chelsea pulled away as she realized the limo had parked and she looked out to see they were somehow already back at the hotel. She quickly slid off Niall's lap and shoved her feet back in her shoes right as the door opened and the driver told them to have a good evening. Chelsea glanced away as she climbed out, unable to look the driver in the eyes and thanked him for the ride.

It wasn't until they were waiting for the elevator that Chelsea noticed the lipstick smears on Niall's face and she brushed her thumb across one. Niall flicked his eyes down to her and then to the lift door and saw his reflection. "Mmm, wanted people to know who I belong to?" he half-joked, his voice deeper.

Chelsea licked her lips and smirked softly. "Wasn't my intention, but I guess now is just as good of a time as any to tell you I don't share."

Niall dragged her into the lift, pressing her up against the wall as he sucked on her neck, his hands bunching her dress up.

"D-don't fuck up Harry's coat," she stuttered, pulling him closer to her by his hips.

Niall growled against her skin, rocking his hips against her. "Fuck his coat; it's coming off soon anyway."

Chelsea felt a bolt of arousal course through her at his words. Not that it wasn't obvious that they were about to tumble into bed together, but hearing him say it, his voice deep, almost desperate while he held her against the wall, that was a whole other thing. She let him drag her from the elevator when they reached their floor and she steered him towards her room, his lips never leaving her neck and she didn't care that there would be a mark there in the morning.

She had given Niall her key before they left and she slid her hand into his pocket, fishing it out, his hips pressing against her as she pulled her hand out, fumbling behind her for the lock.

Niall gently grabbed her wrist and guided it to the key slot and they tumbled through the door as it opened.

Chelsea pulled away just long enough to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign out before Niall brought her back to him. Niall pushed the coat off of her arms, kissing her shoulders, nipping at her clavicles and Chelsea was pretty sure she was ready for him to take her then and there.

She slid her hands under his suit jacket and removed it from him, neither of them caring about the clothes pooling in the floor. Chelsea deftly untied his tie and tossed it over her shoulder before stepping out of her shoes.

Niall shoved his own shoes off before pulling her close again. Every inch of him was aroused by her. Her eyes were wild, and from the way she kept licking her lips he knew she would gladly kiss him all night long.

Chelsea shivered as Niall ran his hand along her side. He kissed her softly, sliding his hands along her back, grasping for her zipper. Chelsea pressed against him to tell him to continue, feeling terrified at the thought of him seeing her fully undressed.

She worked the buttons of his shirt open. Even though she thought he had looked amazing in his suit, she'd prefer to have it on the floor. Chelsea kissed him, tugging his shirt from his trousers as he drew her closer.

Niall pulled the zipper down teasingly slow, kissing her neck. He sucked gently at the skin, slipping his hands to her bum as the dress slid down off her body.

Niall saw the scars as soon as the soft light of the moon hit her pale skin. He wanted to kill whoever had done that to her. There was an angry slash above her right breast that stood out in stark contrast to the smoothness of her skin.

Niall danced his fingers across a smaller scar next to her navel and he noticed the way she flinched away from him.

He took her hand, leading her to the bed, staying quiet until he had laid her down. "Chelsea, what happened?"

Chelsea fought the urge to turn her head away and kept eye contact with Niall as she struggled to find a way to articulate her pain. "Marcus. He and I got in a fight. He grabbed a knife and he swore to make it so no one would ever want me again."

Niall watched as anger and pain flashed through her eyes and he wanted to find Marcus and tell him exactly what he thought of him. "You're still so beautiful, Chelsea. This doesn't make me want you any less."

Chelsea could feel hot tears spill down her cheeks at his words and he wiped them away before leaning down to kiss the scar on her stomach.

"He told me I was worthless when he broke up with me."

Niall fluttered a kiss to the scar above her breast, looking up at her. "You're worth more than all the silver and gold in the world."

His breath tickled across her skin, forming goosebumps and Chelsea swallowed thickly as he slid his hands along her thighs. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby," he whispered hoarsely, shifting to grab some lube he'd picked up from the store earlier.

Chelsea watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he placed it on the bed, shifting to undo his jeans.

"Wait," Chelsea managed, holding her hands out. "Let me."

He nodded as she sat up, working them open, pushing them slowly down his hips as she kissed him, pressing their chests together.

Niall moaned softly, rubbing his hands up and down her back before he stood, kicking them off.

Chelsea leaned back and watched as his shimmied his pants down, freeing his erection and fuck he was so hard and bigger than she had thought and Chelsea couldn't wait for him to be in her.

Niall climbed back on the bed, kneeling between Chelsea's legs and he leaned over, kissing her as he rubbed her thigh, slowly hooking his fingers under the elastic of her panties.

Chelsea arched up off the bed so he could pull them down and he slid them off her legs.

"Baby girl, you're gorgeous," he whispered, kissing her deeply as his eyes roved her face.

Niall grabbed the lube, not wanting to waste another second because he'd wanted to do this, thought about doing this, for a long time now. He popped the top open, spreading lube on his fingers to warm it up.

Chelsea's back arched as he slipped a finger into her. She could just barely feel the rough callous of his finger pads from playing the guitar. Chelsea pulled his head down for a languorous kiss, dropping her legs open further as Niall worked two fingers in her, spreading the lube around in her.

Chelsea bit his lip gently and was rewarded by a groan and him growing even harder against her leg.

"Babe, please, more," She begged, half-panting out the words.

Niall looked down at her, his eyes dark and hungry. "Are you sure?" he queried in a gravelly voice that turned Chelsea on even more.

Chelsea nodded, sliding her hands up his arms, squeezing his biceps. "Please."

Niall didn't know why that one word had such an effect on him, maybe it was the way she said it, all quiet and innocent but it made him want to fuck her until the only word she could pronounce was his name.

He reached in the drawer for a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth, his fingers still teasing her open. "Can ya get it for me baby?"

Chelsea nodded, taking the packet and pulled the condom out, shifting so she could reach him. She rolled it on slowly, watching as he bit his lip from the pressure of her hands against him. Chelsea knew neither of them was going to last long tonight.

Chelsea pulled her hands away, leaning up to kiss him hard, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed her back against the bed.

Niall pulled his fingers out before rolling them over her clit, drawing deep moans from her. He wrapped his hand around himself, teasing her slowly as he rubbed his cock against her, just barely pressing the tip in before pulling away.

Chelsea growled, digging her fingers into his shoulders, Niall's hips thrusting forward of his own accord. He kissed her possessively, sliding into her slowly.

As he was inserted fully into her, Chelsea squeezed his hips with her knees. "Baby, you okay?" She asked, rubbing his side, mouthing at his chin.

"Better than okay", he breathed, his eyes a murky blue at the rims, his pupils having dilated so wide. He traced his fingers over her thigh and hip, amazed at how perfect it felt to finally be in her, to be as intimate as he could be with someone.

Niall leaned over; kissing the scar above her breast as he slowly began to move in her.

Chelsea let out a muffled moan that was quickly cut off as he kissed her hard, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He dragged against her as he moved and Chelsea held her breath because fuck he felt amazing in her and she wanted him to stay there forever.

She arched off the bed as he rocked into her, hitting right into her sweet spot and she gasped his name, a hand sinking into his hair. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out as he fucked right into her g-spot. She dug her fingers into his back and was rewarded by him grabbing her arse roughly, kneading it as he thrusted in her.

Niall moved faster, unable to control himself and he fought to keep his movements steady so he wouldn't orgasm so soon. He looked down at her spread naked beneath him and felt his heart catch in his throat at how vulnerable she looked. She had opened herself fully to him, had allowed him to be intimate with her, even though it meant she had to tell him about her past. Niall kissed her gently, unbelieving that this beautiful woman had chosen to trust him.

Chelsea tugged in his hair to get him to kiss her neck, moaning as he sucked at the skin, nibbling gently. "Niall," She breathed, his fingers gripping her sides tightly. She twisted her head to the side as he attacked her neck with his mouth and she begged for more with every breath.

She could feel the heat of her orgasm building in the bottom of her stomach and she rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Not- not gonna be much longer baby," She moaned as he bit down on her neck.

"Niall, Niall, fuck, Niall," she prattled wordlessly as he brought her to climax. Chelsea clenched around him, groaning out his name as her orgasm set her on fire and she found herself falling over the edge into oblivion.

Niall slammed his hips up as his orgasm rocked through him. His hips stuttered as he grabbed onto her, her name leaving his lips in an endless babble.

Niall pulled out slowly, lying next to her. He pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it on the floor. Niall rolled to the side, facing Chelsea who was watching him and he brushed a piece of hair from her damp cheek. He kissed her softly, sliding his arm loosely over her waist.

"That was amazing," She mumbled against his mouth, playing with his messy hair.

Niall pulled away slightly, searching her face. "You were amazin'," he rasped, rubbing circles on her hip.

Chelsea smiled, pressing her face into his chest. He had seen her scars and he had shown her respect and caring. Chelsea knew she had fallen hard for the Irishman. She just didn't know yet that he felt the exact same way.


	18. Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England

Niall woke, his cheek pressed against Chelsea's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the skin before pulling away, glancing to see that it was a little after two am. He ran a hand through his hair and used the moonlight illuminating the room to walk over to the small table. He sat, opening his notebook and smiled softly over at Chelsea. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, grabbing a pen. He tapped the cap against his lip, reading through all the scribbles in different handwriting on the page, trying to come up with something to add to it. He looked over as Chelsea turned in her sleep, the light drifting over her face and he suddenly came up with the perfect line. Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin, she's falling, doesn't even know it yet. Having no regrets is all that she really wants. Niall paused, the pen hovering over the paper and he knew that he had just completed what was going to be one of his favorite songs on the upcoming album. Niall closed his notebook and made his way back to the bed; curling around the girl he was pretty sure he'd already fallen hard for. He drifted back off to sleep, holding her close.

\------------------

Kelsea was glad she had carried her bag to Harry's room before they went to dinner because they had returned to the hotel that night to find the sign hanging on the doorknob of her and Chelsea's room with no warning. This, Kelsea surmised, meant that the two had finally hooked up and hopefully that meant they would work out their repressed sexual frustrations by the time she and Harry returned.

Unfortunately for Kelsea it was the second day in a row that she had woken up sharing a bed with Harry and they still hadn't actually had sex. She flushed as the image of her drunken one night stand with Louis returned and she climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Harry.

Kelsea trudged to the bathroom to start getting ready. She was still antsy at the thought of meeting Harry's family, but she was anticipating the trip would go a lot more smoothly than what she thought. She heard Harry shuffling in the bedroom and smiled to herself. Everything Harry did for her was sweet and amazing and she was glad she had a guy that treated her well. She contemplated turning off her mobile in case Brandon got annoying and started texting her again, but she didn't want to miss a call from someone important, like Chelsea. If Chelsea left the bed long enough to call her that is.

Kelsea grinned in the mirror as she dressed and put her hair up before she grabbed her makeup case.

"Good morning," Harry trilled from the doorway, causing Kelsea to jump slightly.

"Morning Haz," she laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"You look nice, love," he rumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Harry kissed her shoulder, rubbing his face gently against her neck before pulling away slowly.

Kelsea smiled, squeezing his arm before she moved to grab her bag. She watched as Harry dressed, still moving a bit slowly and she hoped he could sleep in tomorrow.

Soon they were off to the station, sharing the backseat of a cab, their luggage in the trunk. Kelsea watched as they drove through the city, finally feeling excited about heading out to Holmes Chapel.

\------------

Kelsea pulled her suitcase behind her, following Harry into the station. She leaned against it as she waited for Harry to pick up their tickets from the counter. People were bustling around them and Kelsea stayed close as to not lose Harry in the crowed as they headed towards their platform. Kelsea had never ridden a train before and was excited.

The couple walked over to a bench and sat, awaiting the arrival of their train. There weren't many people headed north at this time of the week, that early in the morning and Kelsea didn't mind one bit. She was still a bit sleepy so she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "So have you lived in Holmes Chapel your whole life?"

"Nah, we moved away for a bit but we moved back when mum married Robbie."

Kelsea placed her hand in Harry's, smiling as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I moved back and forth when I was younger. Eventually Meme and Pop adopted me and my sisters so we could stay in Virginia with them."

Harry nodded, kissing the top of her head, getting up as the train pulled in.

Kelsea kept their hands twined together as they boarded, finding an empty compartment, a task which was rather easy.

Harry hid a yawn behind his hand as he let Kelsea into the compartment, stowing their luggage. He took a seat next to her, pulling her close.

Kelsea smiled, sighing happily as she curled into his side. There was nothing she loved more than spending time with Harry. He was sweet and caring and an all-around amazing person. Kelsea sighed happily, settling against Harry and closed her eyes, even though she did want to see the scenery. She and Harry had stayed up late talking the night before, well more making out than talking, but she definitely wasn't complaining. By the way Harry's eyelids had been drooping all morning she knew he was as sleepy as she was and she desperately hoped they would be able to catch a nap before they reached their stop.

\---------

Kelsea woke and looked out the window, seeing that they had changed over to mostly farmland and forest. Harry was still sleeping and Kelsea hid a yawn behind her hand and she shifted. Her bum had gone numb and she pulled gently away from Harry long enough that she could stretch. She pulled the bottom of her sweatshirt down as she stood, walking over to get a better view out the window. It looked a lot like back home, she realized and she felt a small hint of homesickness hit her as she thought about the family she had left behind. She didn't regret it though. She wouldn't trade anything for this, for having traveled around the country, and now world, with Chelsea. For having met Harry. For being on a train headed to where her boyfriend's family lived. Kelsea pulled her mobile out to see that Brendan had texted her and honestly he was about the only person she really missed from back home. Suddenly she realized she hadn't even told Brendan about her and Harry and the boy would be mad that she'd been keeping something like that from him for so long. Kelsea noticed she had a notification for snapchat and she opened the app, trying not to wake Harry as she laughed at what Chelsea had sent. Niall was obviously still asleep when Chelsea had taken the picture and Chelsea was making this godawful face and giving the camera a thumbs up. On top of all that there was about fifteen emojis scattered all over the place, from the thumbs up to the water emoji, to a fucking eggplant. Kelsea screenshotted it and saved it for future blackmail use before sending one back with the caption 'finally'.

She turned her attention back to her text messages and replied to Brendan.

To: Butterfinger Bestfriend: So, currently on a train to Holmes Chapel in England...with my boyfriend???

Kelsea attached a picture of a sleeping Harry and felt slightly guilty as she sent it. She and Brendan had dated when she was in high school and he had thought the two of them were going to get married and that no one would ever take her heart away. Kelsea watched as Harry slept and she knew her heart was fully his. She was glad she and Brendan were able to still be close friends and she hoped he would understand about how she and Harry fit together better than anyone else she had met.

Her phone beeped and she glanced down to see his reply.

From: Butterfinger Bestfriend: Um, like when did this happen and where is Holmes Chapel, and is that fucking Harry Styles???

Kelsea bit her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. Yep, that was Brendan for you. She couldn't help but to grin as she tapped out a message back.

To: Butterfinger Bestfriend: Uh, like a couple of weeks ago? England. And yes, yes it is.

She sent it, knowing she had a stupidly soppy smile on her face because yes, her boyfriend was Harry Styles and she was the girl going to meet his family. She walked back over to sit down, sliding a hand into Harry's. The man merely shifted back towards her and mumbled in his sleep.

\-----------

Kelsea took her bag from Harry and followed him off the train. She smiled as they walked through the station, Harry taking her hand to keep her close.

"Harry!" Kelsea heard a girl yell and looked up to see someone running towards them. Harry let go of her hand and dropped his bag, picking the girl up, twirling her around, and laughing. "Gemma!"

Kelsea smiled, stopping next to Harry's bag as she watched him greet his sister. She fiddled with the ring on her finger as Harry dropped Gemma back to her feet and pulled her over to where Kelsea stood. "Gemma, this is Kelsea, Kelsea this is Gemma, my sister."

"Nice to meet you," Gemma smiled, holding her hand out and Kelsea shook it, knowing the girl was diving her a once over.

"Nice to meet you too," Kelsea replied, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

Gemma turned back to Harry. "Well, come on, mum is waiting in the car."

Harry scooped his bag up and linked his fingers with Kelsea's before leaning in to whisper, "See, I can tell Gemma likes you. You'll be okay."

His words helped to calm her some, Gemma had been nice to her but the real test would be meeting Harry's mum.

They walked out to where a SUV stood idling by the curb and Harry opened the back, putting his and Kelsea's bags in. Gemma had claimed the front passenger seat so Kelsea took the back, glad to have Harry next to her for support.

"Hello dear," Anne smiled in the mirror, waving her hand at Kelsea.

Kelsea swallowed thickly. "Hello Mrs Twist." Kelsea was glad Harry had filled her in on what his mum went by as a last name.

"Please, call me Anne," she replied, heading out. "It's nice to finally meet you; I've heard lots of good things."

Kelsea blushed and glanced over at Harry who was grinning widely at her. "I would hope they are all good, ma'am."

Gemma turned in her seat. "Don't worry, I have plenty of embarrassing stories," she smirked. "And pictures." Gemma grabbed her phone and Kelsea watched as she swiped the screen several times before turning it around. "Here's my dear brother as a Dalmatian for Halloween."

Kelsea covered her mouth because it was pretty damn cute but Harry was turning red and spluttering and Kelsea was forcing herself not to burst out laughing.

"Mum!" Harry cried out, pushing the phone back towards Gemma.

Anne sighed from the front, swatting at her daughter. "Gemma, don't mortify your brother in front of his girlfriend."

Gemma rolled her eyes but acquiesced, pointing a finger at Harry. "You have to sleep sometime, Harry."

Harry pouted and Kelsea chuckled softly, patting his knee. "You were a cute Dalmatian," she soothed, rubbing his hand.

Harry looked up at her doubtfully but the pout slowly faded away as he took her hand.

\----------

Kelsea looked around as she climbed out of the SUV. Holmes Chapel was a lovely little place that she felt was cozy and inviting. It was the type of place one envisioned when reading novels about the English countryside.

Kelsea followed them into a brick two-story that felt homey as soon as you walked into the door. There were pictures hanging on the walls. Some were pictures of Gemma and Harry when they were younger and others were of Anne and Robin, others held all four of them together on holidays.

Harry picked up Kelsea's bag and grabbed her arm gently. "I'll show you to the guest room and then give you a tour of the house."

Kelsea nodded her assent and followed Harry up the stairs.

"Dinner will be at six," Anne called from the living room. "Robin will be home at five, so make sure to introduce her."

"Of course, mum!" Harry hollered back, lugging Kelsea's bag onto his shoulder as they continued their climb.

Kelsea couldn't help but to notice how nice Harry's bum looked in the jeans he was wearing and for the first time she realized he'd put on blue jeans and not black denim or some type of chinos. They looked really good on him and Kelsea hoped he wore them more often.

Harry pushed open a door and walked in, sweeping his arm around the room. "This is the guest room; you're welcome to stay here." Harry put her bag down, moving closer, licking his lips. "But I was really hoping you'd agree to share my bed for the next couple of nights."

There was something in his voice that seemed to say there wouldn't be much sleeping going on and Kelsea rubbed her leg absentmindedly while she processed his words because that was dangerous and how would his mum and sister and Robbie feel about Harry's girlfriend sleeping in his bed. Not to say they hadn't slept in the same bed before, but this was different because they both wanted this but Kelsea was nervous and she didn't want to ruin anything. Kelsea cleared her throat, catching his eyes and tried to play it off. "Not like we haven't shared a bed before," she murmured, biting her lip as Harry rumbled out a soft laugh.

"Love, that's true. I just wanted to leave the option open for you." Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply, his hands coming up to catch her waist. Kelsea wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into his embrace, kissing him back. Harry tilted his head, parting her lips with his own and kissed her more firmly, running his tongue across her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Kelsea bit back a moan and sank a hand into his hair, her fingers tangling in his curls as she tugged gently, Harry's hips stuttering against her of their own volition. Harry groped her arse, kneading it as he bit her lip gently, sucking it into his mouth.

Kelsea pulled away first for air and Harry watched her, his chest heaving. "Love, you make it very hard to behave," he growled, running his tongue over his lips.

"Sorry?" Kelsea replied sheepishly, pressing her lips together as she regarded him closely.

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think you're sorry at all."

And Kelsea had to admit, she really wasn't.

"Um, how about that tour now?" Harry queried, smiling softly.

Kelsea nodded in agreement only because the last thing she needed was for Gemma or Anne to come looking for them and see something they didn't want to.

Kelsea let Harry lead her from room to room as he explained what each area was used for,

"And finally, my bedroom." Harry opened the door with a flourish, stepping back so Kelsea could walk in first.

She looked around, taking it all in. It was both exactly what she had expected it to be and yet very different. The wood furniture was of a lighter stain, probably oak or cedar. It went with the pale green walls and grey duvet, giving the room a cozy and calm feeling.

She smiled as she saw various awards on a shelf along with photos of Harry and they guys. There were a few drawings on display that Harry explained had been given to him by fans.

Kelsea glanced towards the closet and smiled as she saw the end of a scarf was sticking out from where it had gotten caught in the doors.

"Your room is lovely," she tittered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry beamed, flopping down next to her. "Thanks. This is really home for me."

Kelsea sighed because her own home life had made her not comfortable in her own room. She had spent more time at Chelsea's house than her own and by the time Chelsea was called to go on tour, Kelsea had practically moved in with the girl.

Kelsea jumped slightly as Harry took her hand. His brow was furrowed as he regarded her. "Love, what's wrong?"

Just that one word, love, soothed Kelsea. She mustered a smile, squeezing his hand. "Just thinking, Haz. I'm already in love with your home."

Harry's brilliant smile lit up his face and he kissed her on the cheek. "We'll explore Holmes Chapel tomorrow, okay?"

Kelsea rubbed his hand. "Sounds like a plan."

Harry trailed his fingers along her arm, grinning as she shivered slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Anne calling up the stairs that dinner was ready.

Kelsea felt the nerves return as she thought about fielding questions from Harry's whole family at once.

It was as if Harry could read her mind because he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Don't worry Kels; they're going to love you."

Kelsea nodded and she soon found herself sitting around the table with Anne, Robin, Gemma, and Harry.

Anne had prepared chicken and vegetables with tofu for Harry and it was quiet momentarily as everyone started eating.

"It's very good," Kelsea spoke up before taking a sip of water. "Thank you for having me."

"Oh, it's nothing dear," Anne replied warmly. "We've all wanted to meet you."

"So what do you do?" Robin asked, pausing in between bites.

Kelsea placed her napkin in her lap. "I'm currently a hairdresser for Chelsea on tour."

"Oh, the girl that's opening for our boys?"

Kelsea smiled at how Robin considered them all family. "Yes sir. She's my best friend and cousin. We grew up together."

Gemma, pointed her fork at Harry. "That one says Chelsea and Niall are dating?"

Kelsea cut her eyes over at Harry who merely smiled unapologetically. Kelsea turned back to Gemma, wanting to keep the girl on her good side. "Yeah, but they aren't official or anything. Only Harry and I know about it."

"How long have you and Harry been together?" Gemma asked, not missing a beat and Kelsea suddenly felt like she was being interrogated.

"Just a few weeks now."

Gemma nodded, going back to her food and Harry squeezed Kelsea's hand to comfort her.

Anne broke the tension by asking Harry how the tour was going and Harry quickly began to gill everyone in on the places they had been and how the shows were being sold out in multiple cities. Kelsea was thankful he had taken over because she already felt awkward and it didn't help she hated talking to people she didn't really know.

Soon enough they had all finished with dinner and Kelsea had escaped relatively unscathed. Harry suggested they take a walk because Gemma had offered to help clean up. Kelsea grabbed her sweater and they headed out with no real destination in mind.

They walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the sounds of the area. The people were really chill about Harry, Kelsea realized, and she wished it was like this everywhere they went. She smiled as they swung their intertwined hands between them and Kelsea loved being able to spend time with him without saying a word.

Harry glanced over at his girlfriend, speaking softly. "I can tell they like you. Even Gemma who is always the hardest sell?"

"Really?" Kelsea asked, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Really." Harry stopped, turning to her. "I'm really happy they like you, because I enjoy being your boyfriend."

Kelsea smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry softly. "You're so sweet."

Harry grinned back, his dimples prominent as he kissed her back.

They both looked up as raindrops started falling, splashing on top of their heads. "Oh no," Kelsea gasped as it started raining harder.

Harry grabbed her hand and they started running back towards the house. Harry stopped as they got to the front walk and turned, pulling Kelsea into his arms. He grinned, kissing her spontaneously, Kelsea caught completely off guard. She laughed against his mouth before kissing him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Come on, let's go in and get you in some dry clothes."

Kelsea nodded, walking in as he opened the door. They went up to his room, Kelsea digging in her bag for something to put on and grabbed her sweats and a tee-shirt. She peeled her shirt off, so focused on getting out of her freezing clothes that she forgot Harry was in the room until his hands were over hers, tugging her shirt off.

Kelsea froze as she turned to look at him. He was biting his lip softly, looking at her intensely. "You can keep going," she rasped, swallowing thickly.

Harry nodded, and pulled her shirt completely off before kissing her slowly.

Kelsea's hands found the hem of his shirt and was pushing it up his toned chest, running her hands across the exposed skin.

Harry took a shaky breath and pulled away long enough to shed his shirt and trousers, reaching to undo Kelsea's jeans. She stepped out of them and found herself being walked backwards to Harry's bed.

Harry pulled her close, unhooking her bra as he kissed along her neck, leaving a warm trail from the contact of his lips.

Kelsea shuddered from his mouth against her skin and sat back on the bed, Harry laying her down slowly. Harry kissed across her clavicles and down into her cleavage, Kelsea sinking a hand into his hair as she arched off the bed.

Harry pulled away, pressing a finger to her lips before walking over to lock his door. "We'll have to be quiet, love," he whispered.

Kelsea nodded, feeling the reality of the moment sink in. She was finally going to have sex with Harry. She pulled him back close, glancing down to see him straining against his pants. Kelsea watched as Harry bent over, rummaging through his back and was surprised when he pulled out a small box of condoms.

Harry caught her looking and shrugged sheepishly. "Wishful thinking?"

"I don't even care, just get back over here." Kelsea held her arms out to him and Harry obliged, pushing his pants down as he walked over.

Kelsea couldn't help but to stare because holy fucking hell Harry Styles was naked and she was in his room, on his bed in only her thong and she thanked the Lord and also Jesus for this moment.

Harry crawled back onto the bed, pushing her legs open slowly as he leaned down to kiss her, his hair brushing her cheek. He trailed his fingers up her arm, brushing a breast, kneading it gently.

Kelsea muffled a groan, her body eagerly responding to his caresses. She shifted as he toyed with her thong, pulling it off her legs. She felt vulnerable and nervous.

Harry ran his hands up and down her thighs, taking her in before kissing her stomach. He trailed his kisses lower until his mouth pressed against her and she dug a hand into the duvet, clenching it to keep herself from moaning loudly.

Harry flicked his eyes up at her, her hand in his hair tightening. He smirked devilishly before darting his tongue out to lick her.

Kelsea's toes curled in the covers as he pressed his tongue against her clit, teasing her.

Honestly, Harry wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but judging from the noises Kelsea was trying hard to contain, he was doing something right. He pulled back, fumbling for a condom and opened it, putting it on.

Kelsea watched raptly, biting her thumbnail as she waited for Harry to move back to her. Harry crawled back over her, lining himself up and pressed in slowly. He rocked shallowly, allowing her to open up to him. Kelsea pulled him down for a kiss, his hips shifting to a different angle and she moaned into his mouth as he slid all the way into her.

Harry stuttered his hips because fuck she was tight around him and honestly he wasn't sure how long he was going to last because it had been a while since he had done this and he was always worried about not being good or doing something wrong.

Kelsea grabbed his shoulder, digging her fingers into his shoulder as she rocked up to meet his thrusts.

Harry's mouth latched onto her neck to keep his groans at bay and the vibrations went through Kelsea's body, adding to the sensations. She had been on edge since earlier and knew Harry was trying to stay slow.

"Faster, Harry," she moaned softly, sliding a hand down his chest.

Harry nodded, his eyes catching hers and he rocked his hips into her at a more steady pace that had them both heading straight for an orgasm.

Kelsea could feel the tell-tale sign of hers building at the base of her spine and from the way Harry's head was thrown back, his mouth open in an endless silent babble she knew he was right on the edge.

Harry came first, kissing Kelsea to muffle the noise and felt her knees clamp around his sides as she followed him soon after, panting his name.

Harry looked down at her, catching his breath, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Wow," Kelsea murmured, not wanting to ever move again.

"Wow indeed," Harry laughed softly, shifting out of her and removed the condom, getting up on shaky legs to toss it in the bin. He got a towel from the attached bathroom and carefully cleaned her up before flopping gracelessly on the bed.

Kelsea turned, curling up to him and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes closed of their own volition and Harry pulled the covers around them. Soon they were both asleep; Harry curled up in Kelsea's arms.


	19. Thistle, Kensington Gardens, London, England

Chelsea blinked her eyes open against the sunlight streaming in from the window. She shifted closer to Niall, curling into him. He mumbled softly, his arm tightening around her and memories from the night before sifted through her mind as his soft breath tickled her neck.

Chelsea thought about how it had felt to be with him and she ran her eyes over his face, relaxed in sleep. She worried slightly that he would wake up and realize it was all a mistake, that what she had felt last night wasn't what he had felt. Chelsea pulled away slowly, staring up at the ceiling and willed the tears welling in her eyes to go away.

She jumped as Niall placed an arm over her stomach, pulling her close. His breath tickled over her shoulder as he softly started to sing to her. "I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, yeah it's you they add up to."

Chelsea felt a tear free itself and slip down her cheek. She couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky to be with someone who knew exactly what she needed when even she didn't know. She wouldn't voice it out loud yet, but in her head she knew she was in love. And that in itself was a terrifying thought because if anything, all of her past relationships had taught her not to fall in love because it never lasted because she always found a way to fuck it up.

Niall opened his eyes and could still feel the tension radiating off of Chelsea. With everything she had told him about her past, he knew there were some deep-seated issues she had, but he didn't mind that. Everyone was broken in their own way and he didn't love her any less for being human. Niall wrapped himself around her, pulling her into his arms. He wanted to comfort her, to let her know he was here and he wasn't going anywhere. He was hoping she wasn't regretting last night because he certainly wasn't, but if she needed things to slow down, he'd do that for her too. "I'm right here, Chels. I'm not going anywhere."

And like that Chelsea felt the tension leave her body. Those few simple words were enough to remind her that Niall wasn't Ben, wasn't Cody, certainly wasn't Marcus. She rolled in his arms so she could see him, tangling their legs together as she kissed him softly, lovingly, her tears smearing onto his cheeks as he tenderly kissed her back.

Chelsea pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes and kissed his nose, drawing a smile from him. "Can we just stay in here all day? I don't want to face the world."

Niall smoothed her hair down with his hand. "That sounds amazing to me."

Chelsea nodded, worrying her bottom lip and Niall traced his fingers over it, kissing her cheek. The action pulled a smile from Chelsea who ran her thumb across his jawline, sighing happily.

"Plus," Niall added, "if I get bored I can just smother ya with a pillow or somethin'."

Chelsea gasped comically, covering her mouth overdramatically as Niall grabbed a pillow, pressing it over her face as he tickled her side. Chelsea pushed at his chest but soon found herself being pinned down by Niall himself, holding her to the bed with his body. Chelsea smushed the pillow back into Niall's face and he pulled it away, looking at her. Niall leaned down, kissing her deeply as Chelsea twined her fingers into his hair.

Niall shifted his weight so he wasn't too heavy on her but found her arms wrapping around his waist, holding him in place.

"Feel safe like this," she mumbled, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Niall kissed her forehead. "Baby girl, you're always safe with me."

Chelsea's hazel eyes met his blue ones and she slid her hands up to cup his face. "I trust you, implicitly."

"No fuckin' clue what that means but I'm guessing it's a good thing?"

Chelsea laughed, nodding. "Very good, babe." She brushed her lips across his jawline, murmuring against the skin. "We need to shower."

Niall looked down at her knowingly, a smirk on his face. "Could shower together. Conserve water or summin'."

Chelsea rolled her eyes but kissed him because he was just that damn cute. "Yeah, yeah, no complaints from me."

Niall rolled off of her, standing before he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

Chelsea shrieked softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, terrified of him dropping her. Niall placed her on the counter before turning back around to turn the water on. Chelsea ran her eyes over him, enjoying the view and he turned quickly, catching her staring. "Like what ya see?" he queried cockily.

"Mmm, maybe," she answered cheekily as he walked back over, sliding his hands up her thighs, reminding Chelsea that she was very much naked and so was her boyfriend and yeah, last night had happened and might very well happen quite a few more times if she had anything to say about it.

Niall rolled his eyes, fitting himself between her legs as he played with her hair. He couldn't read any remorse on her face from the night before and that made him happy. He didn't want her to regret one second they shared together. Niall found himself leaning in to kiss her, capturing her mouth against his as his arms twined around her, pulling her close.

Chelsea pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat speed up under her palm. She was surprised that she had such an effect on him and nipped his bottom lip before drawing away.

Niall chased her mouth with his own, whining as she veered away.

"Shower, remember?"

Niall ran his eyes over her, fixating on the bruise forming on her neck from the night before and he nodded absentmindedly, moving so she could hop off of the counter.

Chelsea ran her hand along his arm as she moved around him, slipping into the shower. It was one of the few hotel bathrooms she'd been in that had a glass door instead of a shower curtain. She smirked, leaning against the shower door to keep it closed as Niall pushed hard to make it open, her feet sliding back across the wet tiles. Chelsea licked her lips, watching as he used his arms to wedge the door open enough to fit in.

Niall rolled his eyes playfully and cupped a handful of water, tossing it at Chelsea. She spluttered, pressing her wet hand against his face and he caught her wrist gently, pulling her close. Chelsea felt her heart catch in her chest as he looked down at her, his lips slightly parted. Chelsea went up on her tiptoes to kiss him, surprised as his mouth met hers first, his hands sliding along her skin.

Niall shivered as Chelsea slipped her hands up his chest, the water sluicing down their bodies as they kissed. He mouthed along her neck, Chelsea's eyes fluttering closed and Niall could feel her heart speed up as he kissed the skin of her shoulder, the sweet taste of her mixing with the water from the shower. Niall growled softly, pressing her against the shower wall, Chelsea arching off the wall against him as the cold tile touched her skin.

Chelsea hissed softly as Niall grabbed her under her thighs with his arms, propping her against the freezing tile. Chelsea wrapped her legs around him as he used his body weight to pin her to the wall. Niall attacked her mouth, pressing his lips insistently against her own and she opened her mouth to him, tangling their tongues together.

Chelsea gasped softly into his mouth as he rocked his hips up. Chelsea anchored herself to him by her arms and legs and Niall used their position against the wall to hold her tight. He pulled one of his arms from under her thigh and grabbed himself, lining up with her. Chelsea groaned, arcing her back as he slipped into her, his hips pressing flush against her before he started to move slowly.

Chelsea kissed him deeply, threading a hand into the hair at the back of his head, her fingers tugging sharply as he rocked into her g-spot. Chelsea bit down gently on his lower lip, causing Niall to stutter his hips and she smirked to herself and saved that tidbit of information for later. She tightened her legs around him, moaning as he caressed a breast in his free hand, thumbing the nipple as his hips pressed insistently against her as he fucked her faster. Chelsea let her head rest back against the wall, her breaths coming in short gasps as he bent his head to lap at her nipple, sucking on the hardened nub. "Niall," she breathed, her fingers tugging insistently at his hair, pulling his head back up so she could kiss him hard, moaning loudly as he shifted her position on the wall and every rock of his hips sent him driving right into the spot that threatened to send her over the edge with every sharp thrust.

Niall dug his fingers into her ass, his other hand squeezing her hip hard as they slipped against each other. Niall shifted his feet carefully, not wanting to slip and fall on the slick tile. He bit down on Chelsea's shoulder as he felt himself getting close to orgasm. Chelsea had moved to digging her fingernails into his shoulder and from the whimpers escaping her mouth he knew she was close. Niall sped his thrusts up until he was groaning, right on edge and he kissed her deeply, spilling inside her as she arched up, yelling his name as she released, the sound magnified in the shower.

Niall leaned against her as he caught his breath, Chelsea holding onto his neck tightly. He pressed their foreheads together, letting his breathing return to normal before he kissed her softly, letting her down as he pulled away slowly.

"I-uh," Chelsea started, not even sure what she was going to say and she was pretty sure this is what people meant when they said someone had fucked their brains out because she wasn't even sure she could think, period.

Niall smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "Mmmm, it's okay. No need to talk."

Chelsea smacked his arm gently, turning to grab a flannel as some semblance of cognitive thought returned to her. She was still weak in the knees, but she fought to remain standing and grabbed the soap.

Niall watched as she lathered up and washed her skin slowly. She was using some body wash that smelled like pineapple and Niall squinted at the bottle to see it was some Aloha scent. He didn't care what it was called, just that it smelled delicious. He looked down to see Chelsea pressing a bottle of shampoo into his hands and he grinned. "Tryna tell me something?"

"Yeah, stop staring and clean up," Chelsea teased, kissing his shoulder.

Niall laughed, tilting his head back and Chelsea smiled, moving him out of the way so she could rinse. She smiled as he started to wash and she reflected on how incredibly happy he made her. And not just because the sex was fantastic, which so far it was, but because they both genuinely enjoyed spending time with each other. Niall washed his hair as Chelsea grabbed the bottle to wash her own and she waited patiently for him to rinse his hair before she could get by to rinse hers.

Chelsea kissed Niall on the cheek before she opened the shower door. "I'm going to go back out to the bedroom."

"See ya in a few," Niall replied as Chelsea dried off, wrapping the towel around her hair.

Chelsea pulled on a clean pair of panties and her sweatpants before stealing Niall's tee-shirt. She tugged it on and climbed back onto the unmade bed, curling up.

After constantly going for the tour, Chelsea was really excited for a day in where she didn't have to dress up or go anywhere or do anything. Plus, she would be with Niall and that's all she really needed. Chelsea checked her phone as she heard the water turn off and she knew Niall had finished with his shower. She opened Kelsea's snapchat and grinned. She had sent one earlier of her with Niall sleeping and about fifteen emojis so Kelsea would know exactly what had happened. Kelsea had sent back a selfie with 'finally' on it and Chelsea wondered how things were going with Kelsea and Harry.

Chelsea put her phone back on the nightstand as Niall walked out, humming. She watched as he pulled on the pair of sweatpants he had brought over and she smirked as he looked around for his tee-shirt.

Niall glanced over and shook his head as he saw Chelsea laying there in his shirt, but he would be lying if he said it didn't look good on her. He walked over to the bed, running his eyes over her as she stretched to reach the remote, turning the TV on. Niall brushed his fingers over the bit of skin showing from where the shirt had bunched up and he leaned down, kissing her softly. "You look good in my shirt," he smiled, nudging her over so he could lie down.

Chelsea shifted over and flipped through channels as Niall situated himself and she snuggled close, resting her head on his chest. She purred softly as Niall carded his fingers slowly through her hair, something she loved. "Anything in particular you want to watch?" Chelsea tilted her head up to look at him.

Niall glanced down at the movement and he honestly would watch Sesame Street if it meant spending more time with Chelsea. "Don't care."

"Are you sure? Because I'm partial to HGTV." Chelsea traced circles on his stomach with her finger, turning to one of her favorite channels.

"That's fine with me," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Chelsea smiled as Property Brothers was just coming on. She and her mom used to watch it together and Chelsea would always try and guess which house the couple was going to pick before it was revealed. She curled closer to Niall, placing her arm over his chest and hummed happily as he placed his arm around her.

\-------

They had watched about three back-to-back episodes when Niall's stomach rumbled in Chelsea's ear and she looked up at him, giggling. "Babe, let's call for room service," she offered, leaning over him to grab the menu from the nightstand.

Niall nodded and grabbed his glasses, looking at the menu with Chelsea. "We could share a pizza?"

Chelsea looked up at him, laughing. "Niall, we both know you'll eat a whole one by yourself."

He made a face at her. "Okay, so that's true. I'll get a pizza, what do you want?"

Chelsea glanced over the options. "Get me a cheeseburger and we can share."

Niall nodded and grabbed the phone, placing their order. "They said it'll be about twenty minutes."

"Mmm, okay." Chelsea shifted up so she was against his side and he pulled her close, kissing her nose.

It was the little things like that that made Chelsea feel like this relationship was so different from any other relationship she had ever been in. He was as into it as she was, he genuinely enjoyed being with her which was refreshing. Chelsea couldn't wait to tell the others about her and Niall so that they didn't have to hide it from them anymore.

Chelsea got up as the food arrived and the waiter pushed the cart in. Niall had already charged it to his room, something Chelsea was frustrated with but realized she might as well get used to Niall buying her things. Chelsea put the food on the bed and they sat next to each other, eating and talking about the tour and fans and music, anything that came to mind.

Chelsea enjoyed the day. They spent it watching random shows on telly, occasionally making out, and just getting to know one another better. Chelsea found out Niall's favorite colors were green and blue and he found that hers was an unpronounceable color called cerulean that Chelsea had pulled her mobile out just to show it to him.

Niall hadn't believed that Chelsea hadn't been all that impressed with Paris but had far more enjoyed the Irish countryside than the city. Niall promised to take her around Ireland if they got the chance and that he'd at least take her for a pint in Dublin when they went there for the tour.

As night drew near, Chelsea was yawning and Niall felt his own eyes trying to close. They snuggled up in the bed, offering soft goodnight kisses and fell asleep curled and happy in each other's arms.


	20. Can't Judge a Book By It's Cover

Chelsea opened her eyes when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Oi, Chels, where the hell is everyone?"

Chelsea sat up straight at the sound of Zayn's voice. She glanced over at a still sleeping Niall and panicked, pushing him off the bed.

"Fuck," he groaned and Chelsea leaned over, tossing a pillow on his head. "One second Zayn," she called out, looking down at Niall who was staring at her with wide eyes.

Chelsea tugged off Niall's shirt and pulled her sports bra on before putting the shirt back on, checking to make sure she had pants on before opening the door. "Hey, sorry, what's up?"

Zayn took in her disheveled appearance and she hoped he thought it was from just waking up, not from the activities of the day before. "Yeah, I knocked on everyone's door and no one answered."

Chelsea opened the door wider as she saw Niall slip into the closet by the bathroom. "Well Kelsea and Harry will be back around six. Louis and Liam are due back any time today. I don't know where Niall is."

Chelsea walked Zayn to the bedroom, leaving the door open so Niall could sneak out as they passed by. She heard the soft click of the door shutting and knew Niall was safely out of the room.

"Weird, mind if I chill with you then?" Zayn took the chair by the window and Chelsea scanned the room, praying nothing would give her away. Luckily it seemed she had picked up the condoms they had used and the maid had taken them out with the trash when they came to clean the room yesterday.

"Sure. I've just been watching telly lately, trying to lay low. Niall and I watched a movie last night." Well, okay that was mostly true because they had gone to watch a movie and ended up making out more than anything but Chelsea was pretty sure Zayn didn't want to know all that.

Zayn shifted in the chair, smiling. "Well I got to visit my mum and sis, which was nice."

"Are they doing well?" Chelsea asked, wondering what the hell Niall was doing leaving her in here like this.

Zayn nodded. "Yeah. Mum's really happy with the new house; it was something I had always promised her."

Chelsea sat stunned because she had honestly always assumed that Zayn was this heartless asshole. A gorgeous asshole, but an asshole nonetheless. Zayn really did have a softer side and it was nice to be able to just sit and talk to him. "That's great; it must be nice to be close to your mom."

"It really is. I was always a mum's boy. We had a good laugh when they called me the Bradford Bad Boy because I'd never done anything crazier than get my ears pierced and some tattoos."

Chelsea sat on the bed, folding her legs underneath herself, listening to Zayn talk. "Did you ever get tired of being called the bad boy?"

Zayn shrugged. "Nah, we've all got this persona that the public seems to think we are. I'm the bad boy, Harry's the flirt, and Niall's the jokester, things like that. I mean, we all can be those things, but that's not who we really are."

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Chelsea murmured, thinking of how complex of a person Niall was. He wasn't just the guy used for comedic relief. He truly cared about the guys and their well-being. So why had she assumed Zayn was any different?

"Aye."

They sat quietly for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts until a knock on the door startled Chelsea. She walked over to open it, seeing Niall standing there in jeans and a futbol jersey, grinning. "I heard Zayn come in, mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Chelsea replied, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She glanced back as she turned, Niall squeezing her arse as she started to walk away and he was really going to get it later on.

Niall walked over, plopping down on Chelsea's bed, doing some weird handshake with Zayn as Chelsea attempted to pull the corner of her sheets up, yanking them from under Niall before she sat on the bed, legs crisscrossed.

"Zayn and I were just talking about how the public's perception of us isn't always what it seems," Chelsea explained to Niall.

Niall laughed softly. "Do you mean to tell me I'm not always a happy-go-lucky leprechaun who eats nothing but pizza constantly and can't get a girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't know about the rest but you do eat pizza a lot," Chelsea joked, shifting on the bed.

Zayn nodded. "And you've not had much luck in the girlfriend department. Not that that's a bad thing. You could be like poor Harry who's accused of sleeping with every girl he meets. I bet there's people blogging that he and Chelsea are on the bus every night shagging so much that the rest of us can't sleep."

Chelsea laughed at both the image of her and Harry being in any sort of romantic entanglement and the sight of Niall's ears turning red.

"Look, I just want a relationship that means something," Niall sputtered at Zayn who was laughing along with Chelsea. "And we all know Chelsea and Harry aren't together."

This only caused Zayn and Chelsea to laugh harder because Niall was actually defending himself and acting as if Zayn was the one writing it all on the internet. Chelsea looked up, reading confusion on Niall's face and mirth written all over Zayn's. "Niall, you know that, we know that, it's okay."

Niall huffed, rolling his eyes in that way that made Chelsea want to kiss his nose until he gave in, but Zayn was sitting there and that wouldn't work. But that was okay with Chelsea because if she could judge by the way Zayn had relaxed, she had just made a new friend.

Harry kissed Kelsea on the cheek before heading into his room, leaving her in the hall.

Kelsea burst through the doorway of her and Chelsea's room, having heard Niall talking and she yelled out "this room smells like sex!" before pausing. She felt herself simultaneously want to laugh her ass off and melt into the carpet because Niall, Chelsea, and Zayn all sat talking. Chelsea was staring at her, her face slowly draining of all color while Niall seemed to be collecting it, his face and neck turning bright red.

Zayn just smirked, turning to see Kelsea standing in the doorway. "Well, that's one way to make an entrance."

Kelsea laughed, breaking out of her trance and started to cackle madly because okay, this was funny as fuck because of all fucking people it was Zayn and Zayn was clueless that the two people he was talking to had been hooking up in this very room. For fuck's sake Chelsea was sitting there, a very obvious mark on her neck that Kelsea would bet a hundred dollars that was the same size as Niall's mouth.

Hell, the two idiots deserved it anyway, but poor Chelsea didn't really need the image of Zayn anywhere her ladybits and Kelsea knew Chelsea well enough that that's exactly where her friend's mind had gone.

"I'm back bitches," Kelsea exclaimed, flopping down on her bed, leaving her suitcase on the floor.

Chelsea bounded off her bed and jumped onto Kelsea's, wrapping her arms around the other girl tightly. "Ohmygod I missed your face," Chelsea exaggerated, burying her face in Kelsea's hair. "There's been way too much testosterone in here!" Chelsea waved her hand in the direction of where Niall and Zayn sat.

Kelsea giggled at Chelsea's antics and even though she had had an amazing time at Harry's, a small part of her had missed Chelsea. "I missed you too, I'm back now though."

Chelsea finally let go of Kelsea and sat up. "You'll have to tell me everything when these two losers vacate our room."

Niall feigned a look of hurt while Zayn just flicked them off, both guys knowing Chelsea meant it only in jest. The door to the room swung open and Harry joined them with Liam in tow.

"Ladies, dudes," Liam greeted, grinning. "Did everyone have a good break?"

Harry sat next to Kelsea on her bed where she was preoccupied with Snapchat. Liam pretended as if he couldn't see Chelsea, going as far to sit on her when Niall's hand shot out, shoving Liam to the floor.

"Oh thank you Jesus I had my snap ready," Kelsea crowed, typing frantically on her phone as she sent the video to everyone on her friend's list, added it to her story, and saved it for later use.

Chelsea laughed as her and Niall's phones went off simultaneously, both of them getting notifications and Niall groaned in mortification. "Are you serious Kelsea?"

Liam pulled himself into a sitting position. "Someone needs to record your abuse against me. This is the second time you've pushed me in the floor over that girl. People'll start to think you like her."

Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam and Chelsea tossed her hands between them, "now now boys."

The door banged open, surprising all of them. "Whoa, who started the party and didn't invite me?" Louis asked from the doorway, swaggering into the room. "Could hear all of you from down the hallway. Niall, mate, you gotta stop shoving people, we're gonna get the cops here for abuse."

Niall flipped Louis the bird as Louis sat in the other unoccupied chair. "If only the paps were here now," he smirked. "Two ladies and the entirety of One Direction, what a story."

Someone threw a shoe at Louis and Chelsea couldn't be certain but she was pretty sure it was Liam. Niall laughed, lying back on the bed and they were all surprised when Harry was the one to speak up and say he was hungry.

"Yo, there's this place that does vegan and regular dishes down the street," Chelsea piped up, tossing her mobile to Harry who caught it. "I was just thinking the same thing."

\--------

Louis was the first one to leave after the food had been eaten and they were all sitting around chatting. He said something about taking a shower and had ambled out of the room.

Liam left about ten minutes later when Cheryl called and he excused himself to answer, waving to everyone as he left.

It was Zayn who stayed the longest, him and Chelsea discussing a tattoo she wanted to get and he promised he'd sketch it for her when he hand the chance. Finally he followed the other two out of the room and to his own, telling everyone he'd see them in the morning.

This left four people in a very awkward situation because the remaining people all knew that the others had been hooking up over the weekend and no one wanted to address the elephant in the room.

Niall was the one who spoke up first. "I think Harry and I should stay in our own rooms, just for a bit until Chels and I tell the others about what's happening."

Harry nodded. "Chels, didn't you say you wanted to talk to them when we got on the bus?"

Chelsea nodded, taking Niall's hand. "Yeah, so tomorrow, once everyone is awake and alert. I know I'm not going anywhere, and I know he's not going anywhere, so I think it's fair to tell the rest of them."

"Still can't believe they're so oblivious," Kelsea huffed, "you've got a fucking hickey on your neck. Like am I the only non-blind person here or?"

"You know love, sometimes people don't see things that don't involve them," Harry murmured. "There was a lot going on, most of the lads are a bit homesick."

Chelsea wished she could say the same but she really didn't have a home except for wherever Kelsea was. They had become their own family in a way, always looking out for each other and having the other's back. "Yeah, you have a point, Harry."

Niall yawned, wrapping his arm around Chelsea. "We should probably let these two sleep, catch up with each other. I'm sure you and I will be talked about quite a bit tonight."

Kelsea gasped, holding a hand over her heart. "I never kiss and tell, Niall."

Niall guffawed, standing up. "Right, and I never eat at Nando's."

Kelsea rolled her eyes, kissing Harry softly. "See you in the morning, Haz. Good luck sleeping in the room with him."

Niall stuck his tongue out at Kelsea before leaning down to kiss Chelsea softly. "I'll smother her for ya," he grinned as he pulled away.

Chelsea patted him on the chest. "It's okay babe, I can handle it. See ya in the morning."

Niall waved as he and Harry headed across the hall to their room.

Chelsea waited until the door was fully closed before climbing onto the bed next to Kelsea. "Okay, so spill."

Kelsea turned, taking Chelsea's hands and started in on her story about her trip to Holmes Chapel with Harry.


	21. Karaoke

London was soon behind them and the group had made their way back onto the bus, heading for Bristol.

Kelsea had just woken and made her way to the sitting area, finding Louis and Liam watching telly while Zayn read a book by the window. Kelsea yawned, rubbing her eyes and sat on the couch, Harry taking the seat between her and Liam.

Kelsea absentmindedly played with Harry's curls as they watched telly with the guys and she wondered why no one was asking where Chels and Niall were. She grinned as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she shifted against him, leaning into his warmth.

\------------

Chelsea pressed a soft kiss to Niall's chest as they shifted, waking up on the bunk together. Chelsea glanced over; glad she had remembered to draw the curtain and wrapped her arm tighter around Niall.

Niall moved beside her, his fingers grazing across her side, tickling her, and she jumped, flinching backwards and found herself tumbling off the bunk, slamming into the bus floor.

"The fuck was that?" Louis yelled from the front.

Niall looked down to see Chelsea curled in the fetal position; her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Chelsea struggled to breathe and sat up, limping her way out to where the rest of the group was sitting. "Hey, uh, it was me. I fell." Chelsea stared at the floor, feeling embarrassed and the last thing she wanted to do was tell anyone exactly where she had fallen from.

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "Where did you fall from?" Of course, Zayn would ask right after Chelsea had mentally willed everyone to just ignore it.

"I, uh, Liam said I could nap in his bunk."

"No I didn't," Liam negated and Chelsea wanted to throw something at him. "Wait, where's Niall?"

As if on cue, Niall walked out, still shirtless, a huge smirk on his face, and Chelsea really wanted to throw herself off the bus because this was not how she wanted the guys to find out about them.

"Finally," Louis sighed and Chelsea stared at him incredulously as Zayn leaned up, giving Niall a high-five.

"Way to go man," Zayn grinned, pointing his thumb in Chelsea's direction, wagging his eyebrows.

Chelsea was pretty sure she was red in the face and she didn't know how Niall was taking it so calmly. "Okay, so as you figured out, Niall and I are dating. That's all, carry on, shoo shoo." Chelsea waved her hands in a shooing gesture and everyone broke out laughing.

"So that's what they're calling it these days," Kelsea teased and Chelsea glared at her, tugging Niall back towards the bunks.

"Oi!" Louis yelled, catching their attention. "Remember the no PDA rule."

His comment was met witch a matching set of middle fingers and Chelsea and Niall looked at each other, smirking before they kissed each other hard.

"PDA PDA!" Kelsea screeched, covering Harry's eyes with her hand. "There are innocent children on here!"

Chelsea pulled away, making an incredulous face at Kelsea. "Point out one damn innocent person on this bus."

Kelsea looked frantically around before shrugging. "Well shit."

Chelsea laughed, taking Niall's hand and walked back to his bunk because how dare gravity interrupt her cuddles.

She climbed up first, making Niall take the outside and she knew she would be bruised and sore for the next few days. Chelsea pulled him close as he lay next to her and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. No more secrets, just her and Niall and whatever this tour threw at her.

Liam glanced over at Zayn. "Okay, pay up. I told you they were already together."

Zayn huffed, shifting to pull out his wallet and tossed a twenty pound note at Liam. "It took them long enough either way."

Kelsea laughed at them, linking her fingers with Harry's as she surveyed the area. She was happier than she could ever remember. Chelsea had a great boyfriend who would take care of her. They both had found what Kelsea considered to be her new family with the guys. She couldn't ask for more.

\-----------------

Chelsea pulled on her bomber jacket, waiting for Kelsea to put on her shoes. They had all decided to go out to a karaoke bar to have a few drinks and some fun. They were to meet the guys in the lobby in five minutes and Chelsea thought she might have to carry Kelsea out the door.

They made it to the lobby with one minute to spare and Chelsea ginned, taking Niall's hand, looking up as he smiled down at her. It was refreshing to not worry about who was looking anymore and Chelsea would gladly show Niall off.

Harry wrapped his arm around Kelsea and they followed Louis out to the car, all of them piling in.

The ride was filled with them discussing who would actually get up and sing and Chelsea said she would definitely do it and was trying to talk Niall into doing some silly duet with her. Harry had decided to just watch with Kelsea who had stated she was just there to Snapchat the shit out of the night. Louis and Liam were going to do it and were trying to talk Zayn into doing something with them.

Chelsea entered the bar first, noting how loud it was and she was happy to see it wasn't too crowded. She ordered a rum and Coke, snagging a table all of them could fit at and held it while the others purchased their drinks. Louis meandered over to grab a songbook and soon they were all leaned around looking at the listings.

Chelsea smirked as she ran her eyes over the list and turned to Niall. "Trust me enough to pick our song, babe?"

Niall nodded, slightly worried at what Chelsea would come up with and watched as she made her way over to the DJ. She filled out a slip and the DJ told her they would call for them in about three songs.

Liam and Louis were arguing when she returned to the table, both of them trying to convince Zayn to come to their side. Finally they settled on a Justin Timberlake song and Liam ran the slip up to the girl.

Kelsea sipped her drink, smirking as she wrote something on a slip and pulled away from Harry, handing it over to the DJ who bent down to speak with Kelsea. After a few fervent nods, the DJ stood back up and Kelsea sashayed back over to the booth, a huge grin on her face.

"Kelsea, what's going on?" Harry asked to which she merely replied by patting his knee. "You'll see babe."

Harry shrugged and sipped his drink. Chelsea had downed her drink and was ordering double shots of tequila. Harry was pretty sure Niall was going to have to carry her out of there. Zayn and Liam were both drinking something on tap and Louis had a glass in his hand.

"Chelsea and Niall," the DJ announced and Chelsea stood, putting back two shots before she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stage.

"Hope you know Elton," she smirked, taking one of the microphones while he grabbed the other, looking suspiciously at her.

Niall laughed when he saw 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' scroll across the screen and he glanced over at Chelsea who shrugged. "Don't go breaking my heart," he sang, swaying his hips.

"I couldn't if I tried," Chelsea sang, tilting her head as she looked at him. This was one of her favorite songs and she knew all the lines and had to remind herself not to sing the male parts.

Soon enough they were singing to each other, almost forgetting they were still doing karaoke. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but it seemed like in this small space that their harmonies seemed to almost float, meshing together.

As the song came to a close, Niall turned to see their table clapping and cheering and he smiled brightly, taking a bow as Kelsea snapped photos left and right. He took Chelsea's hand, helping her down the stairs and they walked back over to the table.

The DJ turned back to her microphone. "Next up we have Z, Liam, and Kevin doing a little bit of Justin Timberlake."

Harry laughed as Louis flailed out of the seat, Zayn and Liam each taking an arm. Kelsea readied her phone, grinning. "Everyone following me right now is going to wonder what the hell we're doing."

Chelsea nodded, smiling as she opened the few pictures Kelsea had already sent of her and Niall singing and she posted one to Instagram. Chelsea recognized the song as soon as the music started. Mirrors had always been one of her favorite Justin Timberlake songs and it seemed so fitting that she was listening to it with Niall sitting next to her.

Kelsea and Harry were singing along while Kelsea videoed and recorded what she could. She was having a great time and the guys sounded really good on the song. She smirked, thinking about the surprise she had in plan for all of them.

Once the trio had finished, they all talked Chelsea into doing a solo song and she pulled out her favorite go-to karaoke song, Someone Like you by Adele. When she was finished, Niall gave her a standing ovation and Kelsea was clapping like a retarded seal in an effort to embarrass her friend.

Chelsea sat back down, people telling her how she killed it and she blushed as she took in the praise.

It was nearing the end of the night. Chelsea was happily buzzed, her hand sitting firmly on Niall's leg and more than once he had brushed his lips against her neck and she had to remind herself they were out in public and she had promised Kelsea she would behave.

"We have a special performance tonight," the DJ began and all of a sudden everyone at the table's eyes were on Kelsea who smiled at them sweetly. "It has been requested for the five gentlemen in the booth to come sing a song."

Chelsea moved so Niall and Louis could slide out and she understood why Kelsea had asked for them to remain until the end. She waited until the guys were out of earshot and asked Kelsea, "what the hell did you do?"

Kelsea grinned brightly, fluttering her lashes. "Don't worry; just have your video ready."

Chelsea sighed and did as she was told; laughing loudly as the first measure of the song started and she could see the murderous glares Kelsea was getting from the stage. "Oh my god Kelsea, What Makes You Beautiful!" Chelsea choked in laughter as the guys started to sing and she was pretty sure everyone had figured out what was happening because people were pulling out phones and squealing in delight. Chelsea sat back, watching as the guys sang it flawlessly, joking around with each other as usual and she knew Kelsea was brilliant.


	22. Birthday

Chelsea woke early, smiling as Niall was curled around her in his sleep. He hadn't been joking about being the soppy one and loving cuddles, but Chelsea didn't mind because she loved waking up feeling warm and safe in his arms. Chelsea extricated herself from him slowly, glad for the hotel bed, even if they had only given them a double twin. She wasn't complaining, just meant she had to be all that much closer to Niall when they slept together at night. It had been pointless for Chelsea and Kelsea to continue to share a room when everyone knew about the relationships. They had made it into Paris the night before and Chelsea had begged Kevin to get their tickets fixed so that they could spend their free day in the city instead of heading to Germany sooner. He'd acquiesced to her pleading and she wondered what she and Niall would do tomorrow.

As she changed into jeans and a tee-shirt, she heard her phone ringing. She dashed out to grab it so the noise wouldn't wake Niall. She silenced it and saw it was Jameson, her PR guy. She grabbed her key from the dresser and slipped out the door into the hallway before answering it. "Hello?"

"Chelsea! My favorite artist of all time!" Chelsea rolled her eyes because Jameson literally told everyone that. "Girl, you're flying up the charts right now, sales have skyrocketed!"

Chelsea paused mid-step. "The hell are you on Jameson?" She leaned against the wall, keeping her voice low as to not wake anyone.

Jameson chuckled on the other end of the line. "Some grainy video and some not-so-grainy photos of you and Niall Horan singing with each other are going viral."

Chelsea ought to have thought about that. None of them had really worried about anyone recognizing them, but they should have. "So, what's the overall reaction?" Chelsea knew Jameson would tell her how it was; he never sugarcoated things for his clients.

"Sweetie, they love it. Of course they're all crying that he's off the market, but the consensus is that you two are adorable together. The video definitely helped with that, great song choice. So, have fun and for god's sake make out in view of the paps for me, okay?"

Chelsea laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Go annoy someone else."

Jameson cooed into the phone. "Talk to you later, have fuuuuun!"

Chelsea shook her head as she headed back to the hotel room, wondering if Niall was awake yet because she was hungry. Chelsea startled as her phone started dinging and messages were coming in left and right. She opened them and blinked, realizing they were all telling her 'Happy Birthday' in some form or another. She had completely lost track of time while on tour and flipped to her calendar to see that indeed, it was the 31st of October.

Niall was sitting up in bed and she waved before texting a couple of her friends back. "Good morning," she hummed, putting her phone in her pocket. She grinned at his hair sticking out on all sides. Some of it was from where he had lain on the pillow, but most of it was from Chelsea running her fingers through it as they talked at night. It had become one of her favorite things, lying on her side, her head on his arm, his hand on her hip. They talked about everything from the tour to favorite bands to food. It wasn't sexual, or passionate, but comforting and warm. It was what Chelsea needed. She looked forward to falling asleep in his arms at night, safe and sound.

Niall watched as Chelsea walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mornin'. You're up early."

He smiled as she ruffled his hair, purring softly when she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He could get used to waking up to her every morning. "Got a call from my PR guy. Apparently you and I are the talk of the town."

Niall pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm, how so?"

Chelsea sighed, leaning back against him. "Someone put videos of our karaoke excursion on the internet."

Niall hummed in response, gauging her reaction. He didn't feel like she seemed angry or upset and that was a good sign. He didn't mind everyone knowing, but the paps would increase and he knew people could be crazy, he saw what happened to poor Harry all the time. "Well, nothin' we can do abou' it now love."

Chelsea turned, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Nothin' at all. Jameson in fact told me to kiss you in front of the paparazzi to make my ratings go up."

She laughed and he could feel the vibrations in his chest. "Mmm, well I do like kissin' ya."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and Niall saw the slight blush on her cheeks. He thought she was adorable when she got all shy like that. "Well, I'd hope so; you do it quite a bit."

Niall huffed, shoving her playfully. "Be nice or you won't get your birthday present."

"Niall you didn't have to get me anything," Chelsea sighed before a smirk quirked up her lips. "Unless of course, you're my present." She waggled her eyebrows lasciviously grinning as he moved to grab her.

Chelsea backpedaled quickly, laughing as he pushed the covers away, getting out of bed. She hid behind the chair, shrieking in glee as he grabbed her about the waist and hauled her to him. He kissed her deeply, grinning against her mouth as she slid her arms around his neck. Niall pulled away, nipping her ear gently before speaking. "Well, baby girl, that was for after, but if you're so eager..." he let his words trail off and felt a shiver run through Chelsea, please that his words held such power over her.

Chelsea gently pushed at his chest. "I, um, I can wait." She cleared her throat and Niall looked up to see her watching him, lips slightly parted, cheeks tinged pink.

"Good, because I was going to tell ya to wait anyway."

Chelsea huffed, pulling away from him and pretended to fix her hair in the mirror.

Niall cleared his throat, pulling a pair of jeans on. "I thought maybe we could go to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"I'd like that," Chelsea smiled, watching as he pulled a footie jersey on over his head.

Niall grinned, moving to fix his hair. "Perfect."

\--------

Kelsea pulled Harry down the hallway, following Liam who was carrying the cake. "Look, you don't let Chelsea in here before the show, during the show, or after the show unless I say so, okay? I don't care if the place is on fire."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. Kelsea had already threatened him about seven times, even going as far as to threaten to cut off his hair because she wanted Chelsea's twenty-first birthday to be perfect.

"Yes mum," Liam huffed, setting the cake down where none of the guys would inadvertently knock it off. He and Harry had made the cake with the help of a local bakery. Harry had written the words on top and Liam had added tons of blue sprinkles. They stacked the presents next to the cake and Louis was hanging the decorations.

Zayn was on watch duty outside the door to keep Chelsea from coming in if she somehow escaped from Niall who had just been told to keep her away from the dressing room.

Kelsea surveyed the room, her hands crossed in front of her. Everything looked great and she couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on Chelsea's face when she walked into the room. Kelsea glanced at her watch. "Okay, everything looks great, I gotta go make sure Chels is ready for her set and I'll keep her away from here until I know you all have had time to get back. And someone please for the love of god make sure Niall gets his ass in here."

Louis gave her the thumbs up and Kelsea scurried out of the room and headed to Chelsea's dressing room. She rolled her eyes as she walked in to Niall assisting Chelsea with her hair, which was more Niall playing with her curls and Chelsea telling him to stop messing around.

Kelsea smiled, glad Chelsea had decided to go the costume route and the Belle costume they had picked up was perfect, especially since they were in France. Kelsea shooed Niall out of the room and pinned her hair up. "He thinks you look amazing."

Chelsea dipped her head, hiding a smile. "He'd say that even if I woke up and walked through a tornado."

"Okay, so he's biased. But I think you look amazing, and that counts for more anyway."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, grinning as she stood. "I talked to Erik, he's gonna play all the guitar stuff for me, tonight. I didn't think I could handle my acoustic and this dress."

Kelsea laughed. "Should have asked Niall, he probably knows all your songs by heart."

Chelsea huffed. "Does not. Leave the boy alone."

Kelsea rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Go put on your show."

\--------

Kelsea helped Chelsea out of her costume and back into jeans and a nice blouse. She pulled all the bobby pins from Chelsea's hair and rearranged it into soft flowing curls before they made their way slowly to the guys fitting room. Kelsea felt her phone buzz and she glanced at it to see that Harry had texted her to let her know they were all there.

Chelsea pushed open the door, jumping as the guys yelled "surprise" at once, Liam flipping the lights on. Chelsea took in the balloons and banner, feeling her eyes water. "You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"'Course we did, we're your friends!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Chelsea.

"Well, I really appreciate it."

Liam broke in, singing "Happy Birthday" and the rest joined in as Zayn carried the cake over, the candle flames flickering as he sat it on the coffee table. Chelsea grinned, waiting for them to finish before she bent over, making her wish and blew out the candles. "Let them eat cake," she exclaimed as Kelsea grabbed plates, cutting cake.

"Birthday girl gets first cut," Kelsea reprimanded, smacking Niall's hand gently as he reached over.

"Was gonna give it to 'er," he grumbled, rubbing the top of his hand.

Kelsea ignored him, handing Chelsea a plate and she took it, sitting down.

Soon they were all stuffing their faces full of the sweet confection, everyone laughing when Chelsea smeared icing on Niall's cheek and he reciprocated, pushing cake on her nose.

Louis started the present opening by plopping his gift in her lap. Chelsea pulled the tissue paper from the bag, smiling brightly as she pulled out a Manchester jersey in the home colors. "Thanks Louis, this is a great one to add to my collection."

"Hurt my heart to purchase it, ya know," he rasped and Chelsea laughed, squeezing his shoulder.

Zayn handed his gift over and Chelsea unwrapped it. She pulled out a Cashmere scarf in black and red tartan. "Zayn, it's beautiful and will really come in handy, thank you."

Zayn nodded in response as Liam and Harry both tried to hand their gifts over at the same time. Chelsea laughed, grabbing Liam's bag and dug into it. She laughed at the penguin earmuffs and she knew Kelsea had to have helped pick it out.

"Got a little help on that," Liam shrugged.

Chelsea leaned forward. "No matter, I love them."

She picked up Harry's bag, finding a pair of gloves. "Harry, these are leather, and so warm, thank you. The color is nice as well." They were a deep burgundy that would match her new London Fog well.

Kelsea handed her box over next because she knew Niall would want to go last. Chelsea pulled the ribbon out, untying the bow and lifted the lid on the box. "Kelsea, I love it."

She held it up so the guys could see it was a framed photo from one of their first concerts, the date engraved on the frame.

"That leaves you, Niall," Louis hummed, turning to the boy.

Niall nodded, motioning for Harry to pass over the last present. Chelsea wondered what he could have gotten her and she felt anticipation as Harry shifted to hand it to her. The small gold bag could hold just about anything and Chelsea reached in to find a small box. She took a deep breath, opening it to find a small rose gold necklace in the shape of an arrow. There were small lilac stones dotting the arrow and Niall explained they were made of Chalcedony. "It's beautiful Niall, I love arrows." She held it up for him to put it on for her, pulling her hair up to get it out of the way.

Niall hooked it, watching as Chelsea turned back. "Guys, all of you, thank you so much. It means so much to me that you all were so thoughtful. I love every single gift and all of you are like family to me."

Kelsea could see tears welling in Chelsea's eyes and she moved over to her friend, hugging her tight.

Chelsea let out a soft laugh as Louis joined in and soon she was enveloped by arms on all sides. They pulled away slowly, Niall's hand remaining on her leg and she placed her hand on top of it, squeezing.

"Well, fellas, it's been fun, but I have a girlfriend to take to a birthday dinner," Niall interrupted, getting up.

Kelsea opened her mouth to tell them to stay out of trouble but decided against it. "Get her home safe tonight. We've only got one day in Paris, and I know Chels wants to explore."

Niall mock saluted Kelsea and she growled softly. "Of course. I'm planning on going out with her, it's just dinner."

"Yeah, yeah 'just dinner'," Kelsea made air quotes with her fingers, "just don't be stupid."

Chelsea shook her head, exasperated. "We'll be fine, I promise."

Kelsea eyed them both before waving her hands. "Go, have fun. Enjoy your birthday."

Chelsea waited until she and Niall were at the doorway. "Oh we will," she snickered, laughing as Niall tugged her out of the room.


	23. Paris

Niall woke to Chelsea curled against him. Usually she was half uncovered by morning, her feet sticking out and a corner of the duvet over her waist. Apparently she had gotten chilly in the night with the ceiling fan rotating slowly and had moved to him for warmth. Niall pulled away slowly, being gentle as to not wake her and padded to the loo.

Dinner had been lovely, a quiet restaurant and him learning that Chelsea had taken five years of French in high school. She translated as much of the menu as she could; enough that they were able to properly order and they had shared a bottle of Chardonnay from Vouvray, one of the wineries Chelsea had visited while in France during school. Conversation had focused on the surprise party and how she appreciated everything they had done. Niall had caught her fingering the necklace around her neck and he was glad Kelsea had helped him out with a few hints. He had his own surprise for her birthday though, and he was sure she wouldn't mind it being a day late.

He returned to the bedroom to find Chelsea stretched out on the bed, her hand curled in his pillow. Niall lay back down next to her, kissing the top of her head gently. She was wearing only her panties and a long tee shirt, but Niall thought she was beautiful. He ran his fingers through her hair, grinning as she slowly blinked her eyes open. "Mmm, hi there," he grinned as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hi," she murmured, pressing her face into his side. She loved waking up to him. Just the warmth of his body against hers was calming for her.

Niall shifted as her lips fluttered against his skin as she yawned. She shifted to where her head was laying on his chest and she realized he was hard. "Mmm, babe, need some help?"

Niall slid his fingers into her hair as she looked up at him. "Only if you want, baby girl. I'll survive."

Chelsea smirked, leaning up to kiss his chest because she would never get tired of how he reacted to her. Niall tightened his fingers in her hair as she kissed down his stomach to where the soft trail of hair disappeared into his pants.

Niall bucked his hips slightly as she pulled his briefs down, kissing the skin right above his member. She looked up at him for reassurance, simpering as he let out a soft 'oh fuck'. Chelsea leaned down, licking the tip and Niall's fingers were digging into her scalp as she stopped her teasing and sank her mouth on him fully.

"Fuck, shit, Chels, fuck," he garbled as she bobbed her head slowly, humming around him as he tugged in her hair, spurring her on more.

Niall closed his eyes as he felt the muscles of his thighs tighten, that white hot pleasure growing in the base of his stomach. He tugged roughly in Chelsea's hair, groaning out her name in-between a wordless garble and a constant stream of 'fucks'. He bucked his hips roughly, fucking the roof of her mouth. He looked down, caught her eyes, dark and heavy-lidded, and that was all it took to send him spiraling over the edge of his orgasm, pure pleasure radiating through him as he held tightly onto her head.

Niall relaxed, breathing heavily, and watched as she slowly pulled off of him with a soft 'pop', making sure she had gotten every drop. She gave him a naughty grin as she pulled his pants back up and lay beside him, carding her fingers through his now-sweaty tresses.

"I-fuck," he half-laughed, petting the back of her head. "Wasn' too rough was I?"

Chelsea trailed her fingers along his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin before answering. "Mmm, not at all. I like a bit of roughness."

Niall quirked an eyebrow, still collecting himself, and ruffled her hair. "Good to know."

Niall held Chelsea close as they enjoyed the silence of each other's company. In the stillness of the drab Parisian hotel room, Niall Horan was pretty sure he'd fallen in love. Niall shifted to look at the clock and wondered what the others were planning on doing with their day in the city. If he had his say, he and Chelsea would lie in bed all day, order some room service and explore each other. But he also wanted to take her to the Eiffel Tower. She said she'd been once with her class, but she wanted to go back with him.

Niall sighed heavily as his mobile started to ring and he pulled away from Chelsea who sat, pointing to the bathroom and mouthed 'shower' at him. He nodded and glanced at the screen to see that his dad was calling and he quickly answered the phone. "Hey, da."

"Niall Horan are you telling me I've been lying to these reporters?" Bobby huffed and Niall was confused.

"What?" He glanced towards the washroom as he heard the shower turn on and tried to put the pictures of Chelsea out of his mind and focused on what his father was saying.

"Maura called me, said something about you and some girl. I just gave a quote about you not having a girlfriend."

Niall rubbed his face. Honestly his mum was worse than some of the tabloids out there about finding information on him. "Well, ya, there's this girl, Chelsea. She's our opener and we're dating." Niall felt it all a little surreal to even be saying it out loud.

Bobby chuckled on the other end of the line. "Well good for you, son. Next time, just call me and let me know."

Niall smiled even though his dad couldn't see it. "We kept it quiet for a bit, didn't want to make a big deal ou' of it."

"Well, she's pretty. Does she make you happy?"

Niall thought about everything they had done together, the memories they had shared. "Incredibly. I think I love her."

Silence met Niall from the other end of the phone and he knew his dad was about to give him some type of warning. "Make sure she feels the same way, and if she does, make sure you never forget to remind her of how much you love her."

Niall knew that although the divorce of his parents had been as amicable as a divorce could be, his father didn't want Niall to go through the same thing. He knew it was way too early to think about anything more serious, but he knew his dad meant well. "Of course. I'll be home for Christmas, see you soon."

"You can call me if you need to talk."

"I will dad, thanks." He knew that was his father's way of saying he loved him.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." Niall ended the call and stood, walking to the window. Their room faced the Seine in the distance and Niall watched as boats slowly made their way up and down the river, scenic cruises full of tourists.

He startled slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around him, Chelsea resting her chin on his shoulder and he could smell the faint, sweet scent of her shampoo. "You look lost in thought."

Niall smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Dad called, mum found about us."

He felt Chelsea tense against him and he covered one of her hands with his. "They're happy. Seem to like you already."

Chelsea kissed his shoulder. "Good, I'm glad they do."

Niall smiled, pulling away so he could turn to face her. "Most likely mum saw the videos, so I'm sure she's shown them to everyone she knows."

"Oh god," Chelsea groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Niall laughed, pulling her hands down gently. "Oh hush, we were amazing."

His words drew a laugh from Chelsea and soon they were both giggling. "So," Chelsea started slightly breathlessly as she fought to retain control of herself, "what are we doing today?'

Niall grinned mischievously, squeezing Chelsea's hand. "I guess you'll just have to see."

Chelsea rolled her eyes playfully and moved to her suitcase. "Fine, I'll wait." She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blouse, starting to dress.

\---------------

Kelsea stepped out of the cab, holding to the hand Harry had held outstretched to her. They had just finished dinner at a lovely restaurant and now they had arrived at the riverfront for Harry's 'surprise'.

Kelsea had loved all of his surprises so far, and she felt that this one would be just as amazing. She grinned as Harry took her hand, pulling her gently towards the river boat in front of them. They made their way to the dock, getting in the queue with the rest of the passengers waiting to embark on the night cruise.

Harry handed their tickets over as they boarded and they found a pair of open seats near the front with a wonderful view out the wide windows.

Kelsea leaned against Harry as the boat pulled away from the dock and started its slow journey down the Seine. An attendant handed out booklets that presented the tour in English, German, Chinese, and Italian for the non-French speakers on board.

Harry linked his fingers with Kelsea's as the boat turned a bend in the river and the Eiffel Tower loomed in front of them in all of its bright, twinkling, glory.

Kelsea thought it was one of the most magnificent things she'd ever seen and understood why people would travel thousands of miles to see it. She glanced down at the program and read some of the information about the structure, unbelieving that such a large mass was built so many years ago.

The night was crisp and clear, Harry watching the reflection of the streetlamps rippling in the water as the wake of the boat pushed its way across the still water. He felt in his pocket to make sure the small bag was still in there, the silk reassuring him that this was what he wanted. Harry looked down at Kelsea, a fond smile on her face as she leaned up to press her lips softly against his. Harry kissed her back, cupping her chin. He pulled away slowly, his eyes catching hers and he stayed in the moment just for a bit longer, unspoken words hanging in the air.

The narrator had said something about Notre Dame but Harry really wasn't listening. His hand was pulling out the small silk bag and he licked his lips nervously before speaking. "Kelsea, love?"

Kelsea glanced up at him from where she had been attempting to follow along with the program. "Hm?"

Harry took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "We've not been together all that long, but I do love you. After how we...started, I want to make sure you always know I'm going to be yours."

Kelsea cupped his cheek. "I do know that Harry. The past is the past."

Harry let the small ring fall from the bag into his palm and he quickly spoke to cover any confusion Kelsea might have. "This is a promise ring. Nothing but a reminder that I will always be faithful to you. I um, had it inscribed with the line 'now you know me, for your eyes only'. It's part of a song I'm working on, and every time I think of you, it helps me write it."

Kelsea could feel her eyes welling with tears because Harry was the most amazing, loving man she had ever met. She couldn't believe that he truly wanted her, only her, without anything from her other than her love. "Harry, you-I-" she stumbled over her words, abandoning them to kiss him, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Love, didn't mean to make you cry."

Kelsea laughed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Happy tears, Haz."

Harry grinned, taking her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I sort of had Chelsea steal a ring for me to size it."

Kelsea rolled her eyes because of course Chelsea had helped Harry out with this and hid it from her. Kelsea leaned in to kiss Harry again, linking their hands.

Harry cupped her face, kissing her on the nose. This night had turned out perfectly.

\------------

Niall wrapped his arm around Chelsea's waist as the lift started to move its way up the cable. Chelsea had divulged her fear of heights to Niall, explaining that is was more the constant thought of the cable snapping than anything else. She laughed at her own fears, knowing they were perfectly safe, but Niall knew she was scared nonetheless.

Chelsea leaned into his embrace, smiling at the thought of overlooking the city from the side of the Eiffel Tower with the man she was pretty sure she loved. She glanced down to see a few boats cruising the Seine and wondered how Harry was doing with Kelsea. He'd told her about his plan and asked her to get a ring to be sized for a promise ring; something Chelsea knew would completely floor Kelsea. She sent up a quick prayer that everything would go well for them before returning her thoughts to the man with her.

Niall was watching Chelsea as she gazed out the window and he followed her eye line to the river, the water flowing swiftly under bridges and past streets. Honestly he hated much of Paris, only because there seemed to be an infestation of pigeons, a fowl he particularly despised after a run-in with a rogue bird. But he would brave a whole flock of the demon birds to spend time with Chelsea. He hoped the night would work out in his favor and he felt a slight pang of anticipation and fear course through him at what he planned on telling her.

The lift jolted to a stop, swaying slightly and Niall held tighter to Chelsea who clutched onto his sleeve. The doors slid open and they waited for those in front of them to disembark before they could walk out of what Chelsea had dubbed the 'metal deathtrap'. The laugh that had escaped him had earned him a scornful glare from Chelsea which he cured with a soft kiss and a whispered sorry.

Chelsea took Niall's hand as they reached the platform, walking over to the edge. She muttered something about the entire city being built around the central point of the Arc de Triumph, the city sectioned by streets into what almost looked like slices of pie.

Niall vaguely registered her words because he was lost in how the lights of the city reflected in her eyes. The night was clear, the moon bright, and Niall suddenly wondered if the cosmos had come together to point every star it could possibly fit into the sky above them. He walked over to stand next to her, smiling as her hand found its place in his, their fingers fitting together. He glanced down to see Chelsea watching him, her head tilted slightly to the right. "You okay, babe?" she queried, chewing her bottom lip as she was wont to do when worried or nervous.

Niall smiled brightly because how could he be anything other than amazing in this moment. "I'm perfect. I'm with my girlfriend at the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Couldn't ask for much more." He loved the smile that blossomed across Chelsea's face and in the soft light he could see her cheeks turn pink, something that endeared her to him.

"You're lovely," she said softly, shifting closer to him.

"I love you." It wasn't how he had planned it at all. He'd made some grandiose speech up in his head that he would give before uttering those three words but they had spilled out of their own accord. He almost wondered if they had been caught up and carried away by the soft breeze because Chelsea hadn't responded. Panic quickly set in because maybe it was too soon or maybe she didn't feel that way and oh fuck what if he had messed this up terribly?

Niall jumped slightly as Chelsea placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart sat beating erratically against his ribs. "Je t'aime." Chelsea kissed him, pushing up on her tiptoes to seal their lips together as she threw her arms around his neck.

Niall didn't need a translator to understand what Chelsea had replied with, the way she felt pressed in his arms told him everything he needed to know. Niall hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her again, not wanting to ever let her go again.

As they finally pulled away, Niall could see tears in Chelsea's eyes. He cupped her chin, pressing their noses together. "No cryin' okay?"

Chelsea could only nod her head in response because she was finding it really hard to breathe from the intensity of his gaze. She kissed him again, gently this time; still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Niall had actually said that he loved her. If she hadn't been sure of her feelings for him, this had sealed it for her. She was in love with Niall and he loved her too.


	24. Leaving the Tour

With Halloween behind them and Thanksgiving looming closer for Chelsea and Kelsea, the girls realised that soon the tour would be over and they would have to suffer through not seeing their boyfriends for a length of time. Instead of being able to wake up next to them, they'd have to do with Skype calls and texts.

Chelsea had made sure she and Kelsea had gotten international SIM cards for their phones before they left for the tour and she was eternally grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about her phone bill when she and Niall found time to talk to each other.

Kelsea had texted Chelsea to say thanks for helping Harry pick out the ring and Chelsea had texted her back with a welcome and a promise to talk about Paris when they were on the way home.

Chelsea looked out the plane window with a soft sigh. They would be landing at the Berlin Schönefeld Airport in a few minutes and Chelsea would be glad to be off of the small plane. Smaller aircraft meant cramped seats and more of a chance that someone would realise who exactly was on their flight.

She glanced over at her sleeping seatmate, laughing softly as Liam let out a soft noise in his sleep. She and Niall had decided that it would be best if they let the tickets fall as they may so that they wouldn't get used to being at the other's side constantly. She knew it was a good idea but she missed being able to hold his hand during the flight.

She would see him soon enough when they arrived at Columbiahalle for the show. It was a bittersweet feeling, realising it was the last show she would play on a stage as an opener for One Direction. On the other hand, her manager was discussing her own headlining tour after she finished her new album. It would be great to be the headliner, but it would be weird to travel without the din of the boys' tour bus.

\----------------------

Chelsea stood on the side of the stage, recording some of the show for her Snapchat. She was glad she had photos and videos to look at when she really started missing the road and the guys. She glanced up as they finished and grinned as Niall winked at her as he traded guitars out. Chelsea had heard the set so many times she knew they were about to start into "Kiss You" after Harry said a few words to give Niall time to get his guitar set up. It was one of her favourite songs just because it was fun and fast-paced, and she still enjoyed it even if Kelsea had texted lyrics from it to her one too many times.

All the guys really got into it and they were always a blast to watch. Chelsea was surprised when Niall ran over to grab her as Zayn started into his solo and she found herself being tugged onstage by her wrist as Niall sang his line, twirling her around. She giggled softly as he planted a kiss on her, blushing brightly because she knew the stage cameras, and most likely her best friend had just immortalised the moment via film.

Niall smirked, pushing her back to the corner with a playful shove and Chelsea found Kelsea doubled over in laughter.

"Did you know he was planning on that?" Chelsea screeched, punching Kelsea's arm softly. "Don't answer, of course, you did, you know bloody everything!"

Kelsea only managed to laugh harder at Chelsea's outburst and she breathed heavily as the laughter died down. "You face, oh my god, I hope I got all that on video."

Chelsea placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "You two planned this, didn't you?"

Kelsea shook her head. "No, we didn't actually. But he did mention trying to kiss you on stage. I think he wanted to claim you before the tour ended."

Chelsea sighed softly. "He's adorable, so I'll allow it."

Kelsea rolled her eyes, slipping her arm through Chelsea's as they watched the show. At least they would have each other to lean on when the guys were gone.

\------

Chelsea shimmied into her red bodycon dress that she loved, the one that hugged her in all the right places and showed off just enough of what she wanted on display.

Louis had found a club called Watergate near where they were staying and had convinced everyone to go out one last time while they were all still together.

Chelsea looked over to find Kelsea fixing her favourite silver dress before pulling on her matching flats. As Kelsea walked towards the bathroom to do her makeup, Chelsea rummaged through her bag to find her black sandals.

At the raucous noise in the hallway and the pounding on the door, she opened it up to let the guys file in as they waited for Kelsea to put the finishing touches on her hair.

Chelsea shifted as she felt Niall's eyes on her and she wondered what exactly he was thinking.

"You look great, Chels,"Liam spoke, running a hand through his hair.

Chelsea smiled brightly, "thanks, Liam, you look pretty handsome yourself."

The group headed out as Kelsea walked through the bathroom door, shooing them into the hall with her hands.

Niall pulled Chelsea aside, thrusting his iPhone at her. She took it, looking at what he was excitedly pointing at. According to some of the fans that Niall followed on Twitter the name of their 'ship' was Nialsea and most of the fans were happy about the relationship, even if it meant Niall was off the market. Of course, there were already the unhappy, angry fans who swore Narry was real and that Chelsea was just a cover up for Harry and Niall, and the girls that exclaimed how much better they were a fit for the Irishman.

Chelsea handed the phone back over as Niall tucked it in his pocket and they caught up with the rest of the group.

"You should see how many videos are already up from the night. Some fans were already wanting us to get together and now they have what they wanted."

Chelsea laughed, kissing his cheek. "Those poor Narry shippers though, ripped their little hearts right out."

Niall laughed, ruffling her hair. "Eh, we'll give 'em somethin' good next tour, gotta keep 'em all on their toes."

\----------

Kelsea teetered to the table, balancing shots in her hands, smirking as she placed on in front of each person. There's seven of us, so all together we'll do three shots each to do a late celebration of Chelsea's birthday. The birthday girl will do four. Niall, you're in charge of getting her back safely, aka you're mom tonight, not me."

Kelsea let out a screech of excitement as Lil Jon came on through the speaker system, launching the club into a frenzy as everyone around the room held up glasses and took swigs, sips, and as the song suggested, shots.

Chelsea and Kelsea started dancing together, laughing as they each did two shots in succession, celebrating their last night of the tour.

Harry stood and knocked his shot back before taking Kelsea's hand and dragged her towards the dance floor with a lascivious grin that Chelsea knew meant she wouldn't see the blonde until the morning.

Niall did a double, hooking his arm loosely around Chelsea's waist as she counted shot glasses, pushing another towards Liam. Liam rolled his eyes at her but put it back, thumping the shot glass on the table.

"God I love this song," Chelsea half-yelled to be heard over the music. It was a remix of one of her favourite songs, "Closer" by the Chainsmokers.

Louis grinned crookedly, the alcohol starting to take effect. "So Chels, any secret club moves you wanna show us?"

Chelsea smiled brightly, "a girl learns how to get tips in a bar without being a bartender."

Louis raised an eyebrow as if he were challenging her statement.

Chelsea smirked because obviously, Louis didn't know what she was capable of. "Alright, let me show you a little trick I learned I could do in college."

She reached over, plucking the cherry off the top of Kelsea's drink, pulling the fruit off the end with her teeth. She quickly chewed and swallowed it before wiggling her eyebrows, popping the cherry stem into her mouth.

Chelsea looked over at Niall who was watching her with rapt attention and in less than a minute she had the stem tied in a pretty little knot. She pulled it out, holding it up for the others to see.

"Impressive," Zayn chuckled as she put it on the counter.

Louis cut his eyes over at Niall who was leaning against a chair, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend. "Niall, mate. Seems like you need to get in on that action."

A slow smile slid across Niall's face as he tilted his head in Louis' direction. "I already know what she can do with her mouth."

Niall left a sputtering Louis in the corner as he took Chelsea gently by the arm. "Come on, baby girl, I wanna dance."

\--------

Kelsea was getting tired of being surrounded by sweaty bodies and she hadn't had enough shots to make her drunk. She pulled Harry close, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Let's head back, I really want a shower and some time with you before we all leave tomorrow."

Harry nodded and they stopped by the table Liam was sitting at to let him know they were going back to the hotel.

Liam gave them a knowing look but waved them off, turning his attention back to a brunette in a blue dress. He had lost Chelsea, Niall, and Louis but knew they would all eventually find him at the table.

Harry pulled Kelsea into the cab, the girl laughing as he kissed her neck softly. He gave the driver the address of the hotel, pulling her close as they started down the road.

By the time they arrived at the room, Kelsea had Harry's shirt mostly unbuttoned, not much of a feat seeing as he never properly buttoned it anyway.

She laughed as he pushed her gently to the bed, kissing her neck as his hands slid their way under her dress, his long fingers caressing her thighs.

"I'm going to miss you, love," he drawled, running his eyes over her.

Kelsea nodded, not wanting to think about how long they would have to be apart from each other. "I'll miss you too, Harry, but let's make this count, yeah?"

Harry rumbled out a laugh, leaning over to kiss her. He dragged her panties down her legs, kissing a thigh as he bunched her dress up. Kelsea propped herself up on her arms as she watched Harry undo his trousers and push them down before moving back towards her. She reached over for one of the lubed condoms and opened the package, leaning up to slide it on him before pulling him down on top of her.

Harry kissed her deeply as he slid into her, pressing himself all the way in before thrusting slowly.

Kelsea let out a soft moan as he slid a hand into his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Harry bit her bottom lip gently as he rocked his hips, his hands exploring her body as f memorising every inch of her skin.

Kelsea's other hand dragged along his back as she wrapped a leg around him, gasping his name as he hit her sweet spot. "Mmm, Harry, going to miss this."

Harry buried his face into her neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin under her ear as she writhed beneath him, her words a mixed garble of his name and indecipherable moans.

Kelsea could feel the sweet heat building low in her stomach and tugged gently at Harry's hair. His pace grew more erratic and she knew he was on the precipice of his orgasm.

Harry met his climax first, squeezing Kelsea's arse in his hand as she grabbed his arm tightly, clenching around him as she released.

Harry pulled out, lying next to her as they lay panting on the bed. Harry's hand found Kelsea's and he linked their fingers, using his left hand to brush the sweaty strands of hair stuck to his forehead away. He rolled to the side, trailing his fingers along Kelsea's dewy skin, the blonde regaining control of her breathing. "I will miss you love, but I promise to call and text as much as possible."

Kelsea squeezed his hand. "At least I'll have stuff with Chels to keep me busy. And you're always free to visit us at home."

Harry smiled brightly. "Of course. I'll try to make t out by New Year's."

Kelsea cupped his face, kissing him softly. "Perfect. And keep the boys out of trouble, yeah?"

Harry laughed, pulling her close, "I'll see what I can do."


	25. Separated

Chelsea stretched best as she could in the cramped seats. She and Kelsea had opted for Economy Class seats in order to get on a flight leaving closer to the one that would take the guys back home. She shifted up, glancing at the in-flight screens showing them somewhere over the Atlantic. The current time was 8:17am, putting them at about two hours until the wheels touched down in Charlotte. From there, it was a quick flight up to Richmond where Chelsea's parents would pick the two weary travelers up.

Chelsea looked out the window, the sun bright on the white background of fluffy cumulonimbus clouds, the morning rays almost glaringly bright. She pulled her phone from her pocket, exhaling softly as a picture of her and Niall, one from the night they went to the theatre, flashed on her screen. She swiped right to unlock it and connected to the Wi-Fi so she could check her emails.

She smiled as she saw Rex had sent her a schedule for her studio time and she realized she couldn't wait to get back to the studio. She felt that her new songs were going to do well. There was more of her in each line, more of who she was poured into the melodies she had worked on. Rex was amazing at mastering and she couldn't wait to see how he would react to the new material. He would know what extra to do to make every song sound perfect to her.

\-----

Kelsea dragged herself along behind Chelsea as they exited the plane. She bumped into more than one armrest and was grumbling under her breath at how narrow the aisle was and how they should have sat in first class. Chelsea laughed softly, chalking it up to jet lag and the absence of one Harry Styles. Chelsea missed Niall and knew that Kelsea must be going through the same thing, so she allowed Kelsea to continue to harp on about the tribulations of sitting in Economy.

Kelsea looked around as she took in the familiar sights of Richmond International Airport. It felt good to be home, to know she would sleep in her own bed, not a hotel bed or one of the bus bunks. She was going to go to Chelsea's, where she had moved when she was nineteen. She had left her own tyrannical household and inserted herself in Chelsea's life seamlessly as if they had lived together forever. Kelsea was excited because she and Chelsea had plans to move into their own place once the new album took off. Granted, they'd be on tour again in the near future, but to know that they had a place to call their own would make everything sweeter.

They struggled to get their over-packed suitcases from the conveyer before pulling them out to the sidewalk. Chelsea had called her mom to let her know they had arrived and was searching for the minivan when it pulled up in front of them. She helped Kelsea lug the suitcases in the back before climbing into one of the captain's chairs in the middle, adjusting her air vent. It was chilly, even at eleven am, the weather changing rapidly as Christmas loomed ever nearer.

Kelsea had talked to Chelsea about sending Christmas presents to their boyfriends and Chelsea had promised to take the other girl shopping before her studio time started. Chelsea had employed Kelsea to be her behind the scenes camera girl of sorts, wanting to promote the new album by releasing bits and pieces of the recording process online. She hoped it would generate buzz around the project. Already her sales had increased just by her presence on the tour, especially after she and Niall went officially public in Germany. The support from both her fans and the Directioners had been amazing. Most people just wanted to see their favorite musicians happy.

"How was the tour? We didn't talk much while you were gone."

Chelsea glanced up from her phone as she heard her mother speak from the front. "It was great. Jameson has been sending updates at how well it was received and there's a lot of stations that want first interviews for the new album. I really miss the boys though."

Kelsea heard the wistful edge to Chelsea's voice and knew that no matter of hard work would keep Chelsea from missing Niall. Kelsea missed Harry too, but she had decided to let him text her first because she knew he would be busy working on the next album. Harry had divulged to her that they were working on a few songs, one called _Illusion_ and another he said Niall had written titled _No Control_.

"Especially that blond one?" her mom piped up and Chelsea almost choked, not knowing how news had travelled so fast.

Chelsea couldn't help to smile through her shock. "Yes, his name is Niall and we're dating."

"Kind of long distance isn't it?" her dad grumbled.

Chelsea and Kelsea glanced at each other and broke out in a fit of giggles. "Well, I mean we'll both be really busy, but we'll find time for each other. I really like him."

"Well, don't let him get in the way of your career," Vickie reprimanded softly, knowing that for Chelsea to be working this hard to stay with Niall meant he was very special to her daughter.

Chelsea let out an exasperated sigh. "I know, I know. I'll be in the studio all next week. I'm really excited about the new album."

Vickie turned around in the seat. "I really am proud of both of you girls, even if I don't always say it."

\---------------

Chelsea had just joined Kelsea and Rex in the mixing room as he worked on what they had just recorded.

Rex pressed the playback button and reclined in his swivel chair. "I know I don't really get a say in all of this, but I think this song should be your first single."

Chelsea pondered the idea for a moment. "You don't think it's too different from the last album that it would turn people off?"

Rex shook his head. "I think it would help people see that you're a serious musician. Even if you turn off one or two people, the rest of the album will show them that you're still sticking to your roots. I just think the added strings for the chorus is going to get people to stop and listen. There's something almost haunting with the melody."

Chelsea nodded, thinking back to when Niall helped her figure out where she had wanted to go to the song. The thought made her miss him, they'd only been able to text here and there with both of them in the studio for hours on end. "Then let's finish this up so I can send it to Allie. She'll get it the airplay it needs and I'll have to have her get in touch with Jameson to get interviews set up."

"Don't forget we've got the rest of this album to put together," Rex teased, knowing how much of a perfectionist Chelsea was, especially when it came to the final mastering of each song.

Chelsea waved a hand in dismissal, laughing as Rex made a pouty face at her. "I think we both know that would never happen."

Kelsea leaned forward in her chair. "Chels, don't forget you wanted to lay down some vocals on that new song to see if it will fit with what you've got going on."

Chelsea jumped to her feet. "That's right! Rex, could you open a new project in the software. Working title will be _Blue Eyes_."

Chelsea ignored the chuckles from the two people in the room with her and walked through the door to enter the studio. Rex had shown her how to set up the mic and guitar, Chelsea feeling as if she were back in her high school audio tech class all over again. She grabbed the studio acoustic guitar before perching on the stool. "Let's just do a soft run through of it, get it down on the computer so you can get a feel of how I want it to go."

Rex nodded, his fingers moving deftly on the soundboard to bring the levels down for a quick recording.

\---------

Niall stared at his screen, yawning as he tried to remember the time difference between him and Chelsea. I was eleven at night in London and they had just finished a long day in the studio. His fingers hurt from playing the guitar for such an extended period of time and he wanted nothing more than to call Chelsea and hear her voice again.

She had said she would be in the studio for most of the day and he was hoping he wouldn't interrupt her recording as he pressed the button to call her.

He held the phone up to his ear and couldn't help but to grin as he heard Chelsea say his name from the other side of the Atlantic.

"Hey baby girl. How's the recordin' goin'?"

"It's great. I've got my first single heading to the mastering studio. Allie wanted it ASAP. What about y'all?"

Niall could just imagine the look on Chelsea's face as she spoke, her eyes all lit up from excitement. He sat on the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes off. "Great. We were in the studio for about fourteen hours. I'm glad to be back home."

"You'll be home, home in a week, right? If I remember right."

Niall ran a hand through his hair, thinking about actually seeing his family again. "Yeah, it'll be great to see Greg and Denise again."

"And Theo of course." Chelsea laughed softly, remembering the many videos Niall had shown her of the baby. She was glad Niall had been able to be there when his Nephew was born and she could tell how much Niall loved the kid.

"Of course, wouldn't be a trip home without spoiling him." Niall glanced over at the dresser, remembering the present he'd gotten for Chelsea was waiting to be put in the post. "Speaking of spoiling, I have your present, but I'll need an address to send it to."

Chelsea laughed softly, making Niall miss her even more. He longed to see her smile, to hold her again. "Niall, babe, you didn't have to get me anything. But since we're on the topic of presents, I need your dad's address so your package will be there on Christmas morning."

"Chelsea, I told you I didn't need anything."

"Yeah, and I said the same to you, so we're even."

Niall could just picture her sticking her tongue out at him as she was prone to do when they got into one of their silly arguments. It always effectively diffused the situation and Niall loved her for it. "Fine." He rattled off the address, laughing as Chelsea huffed for him to slow down because she couldn't write that fast, damn it.

Niall grabbed the closest piece of paper that turned out to be a receipt from the pub they'd all gone to a few nights ago and grabbed a pen as Chelsea told him her address. "Got it. I'll post it in a few days."

"Okay. I promise not to open it until Christmas. I miss you, Ni."

Niall laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Miss ya too, Chels. Maybe I can visit soon? We should be done with the album around February, but you know how long it takes to get everything mastered, printed and packaged."

"That I do know." Chelsea sighed as she saw Rex waving at her. "Babe, I gotta go, work calls. But it was really good to finally hear your voice again."

"Yeh, same 'ere. I'll try to call you sometime this week. I love ya, Chelsea."

"I love you too Niall. Get some rest."

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye handsome."

 

Niall sighed as he hung up the phone, Chelsea's picture disappearing from the screen as the call cleared out. He hadn't realized how much he missed having her next to him in bed until hearing her voice but not being able to turn and wrap an arm around her.

\-----------

 

Chelsea headed back to the studio, tucking her phone in her pocket as she slipped into the recording room. She grabbed the headphones and tried to tuck her call with Niall into the back of her mind for later so she would be focused on the project in front of her. She leaned up to the mic, talking to Kelsea. "Hey Kels, the boys are done recording for the night. Go call Harry while we finish up here."

Kelsea jumped up from her chair and had her phone connecting before the door had even finished closing behind her.

"'Ello Kels."

Kelsea felt relieved just hearing his voice. "Harry. Hey, Chels just said ya'll were done for the day?"

Harry rumbled out a laugh that had Kelsea's stomach doing flip-flops as she sank onto one of the benches in the hall. "Mmm, well for the night at least."

"Chels is in the studio now. How is the album coming?" Kelsea didn't know all the technical jargon that Chelsea and Rex spoke like a second language, but she could still ask how things were coming along.

"Great. I really can't wait for you to hear it. We're going to release a song called _Fireproof_ for free for twenty-four hours when we let everyone see the album artwork and such. But we're gonna do _Steal My Girl_ as the first single."

Kelsea had seen some of the lyrics for that one when Harry had been taking pictures in the studio. "Oh, I like that one, I can't wait to hear how it sounds." Kelsea had talked to Harry on the phone a couple of other times when he snuck out of the studio to phone her, but it was nice to be able to talk without a time restraint.

"I think you'll like it. It's a fun song."

Kelsea could hear Harry repress a yawn on the other end and felt bad for keeping him up. "Hazzy, I'll let you get some sleep, you sound like you need it."

"Mmmm," Harry rumbled. "I miss talking to you, though."

Kelsea felt her heart melt at his sweet words. "I know, but I'll see you for New Year's, remember?"

"This is very true. Have you told Chelsea to ask Niall yet?"

"Nope. She's been so busy they've barely had time to talk. She's taking a few days off coming up, I'll tell her then."

"Mmm, alright."

"I'll talk to you when you're free again, okay?"

"Alright love. Until next time."

"Bye Harry, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kelsea hung up, glancing to see the red recording sign blink off and she smiled as Chelsea walked out of the room, heading in to see Rex.

"Oh, hey. As soon as we get this saved up, I'll call it a day." Chelsea ran a hand through her hair and Kelsea could tell Chelsea was more tired than she was letting on.

Kelsea nodded, following her. She hoped Niall would be able to make it to the New Year's ball that she had talked Harry into attending. It would be good for them to all be able to see each other once again.


End file.
